


Speechless

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich Endgame, Grinding, Happy Ending, Jock Ian Gallagher, Kissing, M/M, OOC Mickey, Older Mickey Milkovich, Short & Sweet, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey is a shy, quiet librarian who is tasked with helping hotshot Ian Gallagher find his books and things get a little heated in the stacks





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so another random oneshot because of that pic of Noel in glases from Emmas bday party. He looked sooo good and nerdy and yeah, this happened...

Speechless  
Part One

"Excuse me?" The redhead lightly snapped his fingers as he balanced on his crutches. "You said you could help me…"

Mickey kept staring at the jock in front of him and he was speechless; literally. Not a single word could come to him at the moment, not even a hello. The only reason he said he could help in the first place, was because it had been before he turned around and actually saw him.

He was fucking beautiful.

"You are the librarian, right?" The redhead asked, smirking a little at the guys stunned look.

Mickey nodded, proud of himself for managing that simple acknowledgment. This had never happened to him before. Okay, so maybe a twenty-five year old geeky librarian was supposed to be shy and reserved, bashful at times, but this was unheard of, at least for him. He literally couldn't form the words and he was screaming them in his head.

This guy was like a walking wet dream. Red hair that looked slightly orange under the harsh light up above, making it look like living fire, green eyes bright like an emerald, shiny when he turned a certain way. His jaw was endless and a little crooked on one side, giving him that one flaw that somehow made him gorgeous. The lettermans jacket he wore was from the high school up the road, the Cardinals, and he wore it well. Those wide shoulders and strong arms. Even through his clothes Mickey could tell he had a great body. Especially his legs. Long and perfect, even if one was in a slightly dirty cast, overflowing with sentimental notes in different colored sharpies.

"Is there someone else I should ask for help?" The redhead asked, looking around for anyone that might be able to help him.

Mickey's eyes widened. This guy was about to walk out of his life forever because he couldn't get his shit together and talk to the guy. "N-no, I can help you." Fuck, he stuttered, that only happened when he got too nervous and now the guy in front of him was grinning.

"You sure about that?"

Mickey nodded, counting to ten in his head very slowly. "Yes, I can help with whatever you need. Uh, My name is Mickey."

The redhead pushed both crutches under his arms, freeing up one hand that he offered to the cute little librarian. "Mickey, my name is Ian."

"Ian." Mickey repeated, liking the sound of it on his lips. He shook aians hand, noticing how big Ian's hand was compared to his. "Uhh, what can I help you with?"

"Got a list of books here." Ian grunted as he dug the list out of his jeans and handed it over. "I managed to get one but I'm not really familiar with all this shit."

What a cliche. A jock that never stepped foot into a library before, shocker. But, it did help that this guy wasn't an asshole like the rest of the jocks he had to help out, not to mention none of them looked like Ian did. That helped very, very much.

"Yeah, I can help you." Mickey took the list, feeling a zap as their fingers touched. It made him blush. It made Ian bite his lip to keep from grinning.

Most of the books were literature books, some about art. A few books that Mickey knew must be on the high school reading list, 'To Kill A Mockingbird' was one of them, 'The Catcher in the Rye' was another.

"Shouldn't take me too long." Mickey said quietly, already going through his mind to remember where each book was exactly. "You wanna sit down?"

Ian shook his head. "I can get the ones I know of, just can't carry too many of them." He motioned to his booted foot and the awkward crutches.

Mickey wanted to ask what happened, but that was not his business and it was best not to get involved. Guys like Ian; the jock, the popular guy, did not go for geeky librarians. They just didn't. And that was even assuming Ian was gay, maybe he wasn't and the looks he'd received had just been friendly looks.

"Okay, let's go get these first." He pointed to the novels and slowly moved into the stacks, going slow for Ian to keep up. "These for school?" He asked quietly as he stopped in front of a floor to ceiling sheet and fingered through the rows and rows of books for Harper's.

"A few." Ian spoke quietly as well.

It still made Mickey jump, making him realize that Ian was standing very close. Nearly on top of him. He could feel his breath on his neck, giving him goosebumps. When he glanced back, Mickey could have sworn Ian was smelling him. He had his nose pressed against the side of his head and he took a deep breath.

The only thing Mickey could do was move over a little. Ian followed, taking that last step to bring them close again. His heart quickened so rapidly, Mickey could swear he tasted his pulse.

"You smell really fucking good." Ian groaned, taking another deep breath.

Mickey blushed. "Why are you sniffing me?" He moved again, only this time he turned to face Ian, bringing them nose to nose...or more like nose to chin since Ian was way taller. "Kinda creepy."

Ian smiled, not moving back. "I'm sniffing you because you smell incredible." Ian tilted his head and boldly ran his nose up the length of Mickey's neck. "Like honey, and coffee," he took one more deep breath, groaning. "You smell like books."

Was Ian coming onto him right now? Out of the blue, pretending to need help? Despite the bold move, Ian still didn’t seem the type to go for him. It was odd, but overall a little flattering. Mickey was sure it was all going to his head.

"Here." Mickey licked his lips, breathless as he handed Ian the book. "Harper's Mockingbird." Ian took it with another smile and tucked the book under his arm. "On to Salinger."

Ian studied his face. "You're blushing." He smiled when Mickey did it again. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Mickey answered quickly, blushing harder when Ian gave that knowing smile. "I just don't have many people sniffing me on a daily basis."

"You're sexy when you blush, you know that?." Ian licked his lips, enjoying Mickey's reaction. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The topic of conversation changed quickly, giving him mild whiplash. "No, I d-don't have a boyfriend." He stuttered again, huffing a little. He needed to try and take back that power Ian seemed to have over him. "Why?"

Ian moved the book from under his arm -- letting it rest against the nearest shelf so he could set his crutches aside-- leaving no room between them. "Because I don't want some jealous boyfriend coming after me for what I'm about to do."

"And that would be?" Mickey asked and saw when Ian leaned forward. One of his hands moved to rest against his cheek, lightly stroking over it and Mickey leaned against it. "Is that all you--" his sentence trailed off when Ian's thumb traced his bottom lip and leaned down.

"Your mouth…" Ian licked his lips again as he stared at them. "Your lips are very sexy."

Not knowing how to react to any of that, Mickey did what always made him feel in control; he talked about books. And he was very aware of how nerdy that made him, but it was the only thing he could do with any kind of confidence.

"I should probably help you get the rest of your books." Mickey spoke quickly, trying not to lean into Ian's touch. "Someone else may need help."

"They don't." Ian smiled and looked around the empty library. "At the moment, it's just you and me." His fingers at the base of Mickey's neck tightened. "I'm going to kiss you. Yes or no?"

Mickey barely had time to process the request before his body answered for him. "Yes."

And Ian kissed him, smiling the entire time before their lips connected. Mickey gasped just as their lips touched, amazed at how good that simple kiss felt. Ian pulled back after a moment. They shared a look, both breathing a little heavily, making a silent agreement before Ian was kissing him again.

All that fear and nervousness went away the moment Ian groaned into his mouth. Mickey groaned softly when Ian pressed against him, pressing his back against the stacks. Ian's hand was still on his face, guiding him through the kiss, the other gripping the shelf behind him, keeping him there.

The kiss was good, so fucking good. It had Mickey moaning right back. His hands uncurled at his sides, moving up to grip Ian's side, holding on, bringing him closer. The moment Mickey felt Ian lick against his lips, he pulled back.

"Ian." Mickey broke the kiss as he pushed a little on Ian's chest. He was panting softly as he looked into hazy green eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Ian's hand slipped off the shelf and moved to Mickey's shirt, slowly lifting the bottom until he felt warm, soft skin. "Because, every time I see you in here, I want to do this and never do."

Mickey shivered at the touch and tried to comprehend his words. It was true, he had seen Ian a few times but nothing more than a quick glance. He told himself Ian was just an illusion from his lack of human sexual contact; porn did not count.

"W-why would you want to?" Mickey stuttered when Ian's entire palm rested against his bare side, making goosebumps flare up his body.

"Because you are incredibly sexy, Mickey," Ian spoke right against his lips, feeling them tremble. "Everything about you, I want."

Heat blasted its way up to his face, making his entire body flush hotly. Ian was next level attractive. So much more than he was. He could be tricking him as per the normal jock-geek routine. But clearly Ian wasn't lying, not when Mickey could feel how hard he was. 

"I think you have that backwards." Mickey chuckled a little.

Ian smiled and rubbed over Mickey's lips again. "Do you like this? Because if you don't, I'll stop."

"No." Mickey answered quickly, tightening his grip on Ian's sides so he didn't move away. "I like it, very much." Ian kissed him softly, delaying his next words. "I just don't know why you want me."

"A lot of reasons." Ian backed up a little, studying his face. "You're beautiful, sexy, extremely nice, and so fucking smart." He groaned at that last part. "I love how smart you are."

Mickey's throat was dry as he swallowed his groan. "Nerdy, you mean."

"Yes, nerdy," he repeated the word and saw when Mickey flinched because of it. "And I like it."

"But you could have anyone." Mickey kept trying to get him to see reason, even when part of him never wanted that to happen because this would stop. "Anyone you wanted."

Ian moved the hand under Mickey's shirt to the small of his back and pressed them close together; hips shifting to grind together and when Mickey moaned, Ian let out a growl. "Yes, and I want you. Don't you feel how much I want you?"

Mickey moaned, digging his nails into Ian's back. "I feel it." He pressed against him harder as their breathing picked up. It was him who pressed their lips together. A little roughly, he only realized it when his glasses wiggled but Ian was there to fix them.

"Go on a date with me." Ian blurted halfway into their kiss.

It was enough to make Mickey open his eyes, hazy at first, but widened when he realized what Ian said. "Like a date date?"

Ian smiled. "Yes, a real date. Just you and me. You want to?"

Mickey had never actually went on a real date before. Of course he wasn't a virgin at twnety-five, he met a few people. Let a few fuck him because it was a basic need, but no dates. He never found anyone he wanted to be around for that long or make small talk with. Until now. Ian made it all feel so easy, timeless.

"Where?" Mickey asked, smiling.

Ian laughed and bumped their noses. "They just opened that new book store on 5th," he paused when Mickey grinned. "Whatcha say?"

"Like I could say no to that." Mickey huffed out a laugh, feeling a little dizzy. "This weekend?"

"Is Saturday okay?" Ian asked, eyeing his lips again. "I get this cast off Friday, so I'll be able to move around a little better."

"Saturday it is." Mickey agreed and Ian kissed him again until someone cleared their throat. They moved back to see an older woman staring with her arms crossed. Mickey's boss. "Sorry Mrs. Whitman, I was just helping him find his books."

Ian giggled as they moved apart and he grabbed his crutches. "I needed a few books and Mickey was happy to help me find them. He was a big help."

She just clicked her tongue in mild disappointment and left them alone. Mickey held his head in his hands, groaning. "Shit. She is gonna give me some sexual harassment in the work place lecture."

"Boss?" Ian asked, smiling.

"Yes, that's my boss." He opened his eyes and smiled just because Ian was. "We better find the rest of those books. Unless that entire thing was a ruse."

"No, it wasn't. I really do need them." Ian grabbed Harper's book and handed it back to him. "Remind me to get your number when you check me out."

Mickey was currently checking him out, starting at his legs. He looked up, blushing at Ian's smile. "Come on, before she comes back."

As they walked out of the stacks, under the watchful eye of his boss, Mickey had to wonder if that really just happened. If he really just scored a date with someone he never thought he'd be with. But he wasn't about to question it...or he was and he would end up ruining it. 

Good things like this didn't happen to him. Maybe Ian would wake up tomorrow and realize it had been a mistake.

Mickey had that swimming around in his mind as he checked out Ian's books, sharing flirty glances. He printed out the receipt and scribbled his number on the back. Ian took the bag of books, pocketed the receipt and leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek. 

Then he was gone. 

Maybe Ian wouldn't forget after all. He sure hoped not.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, part two happened lol I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did...
> 
> Still not sure if more is needed, just let me know 💙

Speechless  
Part two

"You excited about tomorrow?"

Mickey read the text message for the millionth time since Ian sent it so many hours ago. He didn't reply, not yet. Maybe not ever. Yes, he was excited about tomorrow, but he was also terrified. A date with Ian, high school quarterback, a very very attractive guy who was interested in him...Ian was way out of his league.

It was now Saturday, the day of their date and Mickey still hadn't responded to the message. And he had plenty of time to reply, even when he was at work and his phone was on silent, he had time. But he didn't know how to do this; dating and talking and texting and all that shit. He was socially awkward for a reason, with zero people skills. Unlike Ian who had nothing but people skills.

This date was going to be a fucking disaster.

He had maybe an hour before Ian showed up for their date and instead of googling flirting and how not to be a nerd, he was busy being a nerd and returning books to their selected spaces, trying not to think about Ian.

They had nothing in common. They did say that opposites attract but not like that. High school jock did not fall for the nerdy guy, he dated the head cheerleader, or the gay equivalent of one. Ian liked sports, Mickey liked books, Ian was confident, Mickey definitely was NOT. What if they didn't have anything to talk about on their date? The only upside to the failed date would be checking out that new bookstore, even when Ian did leave. He could stroke his bruised ego with old books and coffee and pretend it never happened.

That actually sounded more relaxing than worrying about the damn date.

"There you are."

Ian's voice made him jump, banging his elbow on the closest shelf which made him drop the stack of books in his hands. "Shit." Mickey groaned, but smiled at Ian.

"Sorry." Ian smiled as he bent down and their heads bonked together.

"Ow." Mickey chuckled, they both rubbed their heads, smiling stupidly at each other. "You're sneaky."

Ian shrugged and grabbed the fallen stack of books as they stood. "I wasn't trying to be. You kinda seemed a little out of it."

Mickey blushed and took the books Ian offered him. "Just thinking."

God, Ian looked so good. Better than he had a few days ago. The lettermans jacket was gone, leaving him in a dark gray thermal that managed to make his shoulders and his arms look enormous, his blue jeans were ragged, worn, ripped in a few places, then completed with leather boots, and no cast. His hair had been cut, leaving it longer on top and shaved close on the sides but his eyes were still the same.

Ian noticed him sizing him up and chose not to comment, he only smiled again. "Thinking about what?"

Blinking away the thoughts of what Ian might look like under his clothes, he noticed that Ian noticed him looking. And the blush was back. "I was trying to find stuff we have in common, stuff that would help me make sense of you asking me out."

"And?" Ian asked as he stepped forward and took those books back from Mickey to set them down.

That wave of heat moved along his skin when Ian came closer, green eyes looking at his lips. "And I didn't find any."

"Figured." Ian wasn't upset about it, but he did step forward again, giving another devious smile. "How about mutual attraction?"

The groan slipped free of his lips as Ian gripped the front of his jeans and jerked him forward. Their bodies pushed together and Ian's hands moved to the small of his back, just like the other day.

Flashes of them kissing had been keeping him distracted for days. Replaying everything, thinking it was all a dream, then convincing himself it was real and that Ian really did ask him out. They exchanged numbers and texted a few times to get the time and date right. So, it was very real and this had the same feel as it had before.

"Mutual attraction?" Mickey whispered, amazed that he hadn't stuttered yet. "Yeah, I think it's clear we have that in common."

"I think we do too." Ian whispered, leaning down to speak against his lips. "I think that's a good place to start." One hand moved up to cup Mickey's face, his thumb slid slowly over one cheekbone. "Don't you?"

When Mickey nodded, Ian closed the space between them, kissing his lips softly before going again, and again. Mickey wound his hands up Ian's firm chest, then linked them around his neck. Ian tilted his head and the kiss deepened.

"We both like doing that," Ian said and pulled back, his voice a little raw. "That's another thing in common."

There was no arguing there. Mickey proved he liked that by leaning up to kiss those smirking lips. "It's a start." He smiled when he tried to pull away but Ian kept him there. "I do not need to get caught again."

Ian laughed. "Did she actually lecture you?"

Mickey blushed hotter. Ian let him go but stayed close enough for him to feel his body heat. "Yeah, she did. She gladly reminded me that you are in high school."

"How thoughtful of her." Ian grinned. "As if my jacket wasn't proof enough."

"Apparently not." Mickey let his hands slide back down Ian's chest, a little distracted with how many different muscles he felt along the way. "Told me I should ask how old you actually are."

Yes, Ian was in High school but that had a number of issues, the main one being their age difference and if Ian was jailbait or not. He looked old enough to be a senior, but so did some guys who were shy of seventeen and even that was pushing it.

"Well, Mrs. Whitman," Ian spoke loudly and turned to peek through the stacks to see the older lady staring at them. "I am eighteen as of three months ago."

Mickey turned, eyes wide, only to find her watching them again. She looked a little embarrassed that she'd been caught, but nodded once at Ian's answer and left as quickly as she could. He groaned, dipping his head forward which was right into Ian's chest.

"Can we just go before she fuckin creeps again?" Mickey asked and adjusted his glasses.

Ian tracked the movement with a smile. "Of course we can. Come on, my ride is out front."

"And who says you get to drive?" Mickey lifted his eyebrows as they moved out of the stacks and into the main part of the library. "What if I wanted to drive?"

"Then I'd let you drive." Ian said simply, lips turned up into an amused smile.

That was the answer he was looking for. "Nah, you can drive." Mickey playfully elbowed him and grabbed his painfully nerdy messenger bag from behind the counter. "Plus I don't even have a car."

Ian snorted, clearly amused as he eyed the flashy LOTR buttons on the strap of Mickey's bag. "No car or no license?"

"Of course I'm capable of driving," Mickey shot back with a little defensiveness that vanished when Ian tossed one muscled arm around his neck. "But if you knew what I know about the mechanics of driving and how little work is actually put into building a car, you wouldn't drive either."

"Oh, I see." He paused to kiss just below Mickey's ear as they stepped outside. "So, you asking was clearly just to see what my answer would be."

Mickey blushed and nodded, hoping that hid the shiver his body produced when Ian kissed him. "I need to know who I'm dealing with because no offense, but the jocks I've seen in the library are less than stellar."

Ian laughed, a truly amused sound. "Yeah, most of 'em are a bunch of assholes, but there are a few good ones." He winked just to see him blush.

"I suppose there might be." Mickey smiled again but the next shiver to move over his body had less to do with Ian and more to do with the light autumn breeze. "Damn it, I forgot my jacket."

"Well, we can't have that." Ian kissed his cheek and moved back.

Mickey watched him turn to a motorcycle that was parked in the space closest to them. For a minute, Mickey thought it might be Ian's, but that couldn't be ...until he spotted Ian's lettermans jacket laying on the back of it.

"Here, use mine." Ian grabbed it and turned to see Mickey's eyes wide. "You okay?"

"Uh," Mickey took a moment to notice how not safe the bike was before he answered. "Not really, no."

Ian looked at him, then back to the bike and cursed. "Shit." He walked back to Mickey and put the jacket firmly around his shoulders. "I guess if you don't drive, you really wouldn't want to be on a bike, right?"

"Yeah, not really." Mickey looked up at Ian to see a sad look on his face where that smile used to be.

Clearly this was his only means of transportation and without it or Mickey's lack of vehicle, there would be no date. Or there might be if they wanted to call a cab or take the L, both less fun than they had in mind.

"Are you a good driver?" Mickey asked after a minute and that put a smile back on Ian's face. "Like a really, really good fucking driver because I'm already freaking out and it might rain and the statistics of a bike crash are very--"

Ian's lips cut him off, silencing his nervous rambling. Mickey instantly kissed him back, once again winding his arms around Ian's neck. Even as they kissed, he could practically feel Ian still smiling, and he was once he pulled back.

"Yes, I'm a very good driver." Ian smiled as he gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled it closer to Mickey's body. "Come on."

To get him to the bike, Ian practically had to drag him by the hand. This was a bad idea. Bikes were not safe. 75% less safe than a car and cars weren't even a 100% safe. But, he really wanted that date with Ian and if two wheels and no doors was the only thing to get them there, then what choice was there?

"I promise it's safe, Mickey." Ian straddled the bike, smirking when Mickey bit his lip as he stared at his legs. "And the bookstore is just around the corner."

Fuck, Ian's thighs looked extremely sexy split wide like that. A big, monstrous, dangerous machine between them that would probably vibrate with every second the engine was on. He had to lick his dry lips before he spoke and Ian was staring right at him. He'd been caught, again.

"I'm just going to take your word for it." Mickey huffed as he stepped up to the left side of the bike. "Helmets, right?"

Ian nodded and grabbed the helmet off the back seat and handed it to him. "I'll keep you safe."

"This better be worth it." He mumbled and put the stuffy black helmet on, choosing not to comment on the fact that now Ian didn't have one. "Christ."

Ian didn't speak, just held out his hand and breathed a sigh of relief when Mickey's hand landed in his own and together they managed to get him situated behind him.

"Shit." Mickey tried to adjust so his groin wasn't directly pushed against Ian's ass, but it was useless. After a laugh from Ian, he let his thighs spread behind the length of Ian's and firmly wrapped his arms around his waist. "There is no way I'm not going to close my eyes."

"Don't do that." Ian started the bike and put one of his hands over Mickey's when he jumped. "The city is beautiful, you'll miss it if you close them."

The engine purred between their thighs, making Mickey clench his and tighten his grip around Ian. He let his forehead rest in the center of his back and closed his eyes, trying not to panic.

"Again, I'll take your word for it." He mumbled and felt Ian squeeze his hand once before the bike was taken off the kickstand and rolled out of the parking lot. "Shit, shit, shit." He squeezed tighter. "I hate this."

Ian was going as slow as he could without actually stopping but he couldn't find it in him to be irritated, not with Mickey. It was rather adorable actually. "Easy, we are doin fine."

He nodded quickly and took breath after deep breath. The urge to look was very strong, but his eyes just wouldn't open. He could feel every bump in the road, every rock, every leaf. The wind rushed past them like they were in a whirlwind. 

"Almost there?"

Ian pulled up to the bookstore and slowed the bike as he parked and let the kick stand down. "Safe and sound."

Mickey opened his eyes and the bike was turned off. They made it, just like Ian said they would. He glanced around, smiling as the outside of the bookstore was right in front of them, looking welcoming and safe.

"You did good, Mick." Ian squeezed his hands still linked around his waist, then helped him off the bike. "And we made it safe and sound."

Mickey nodded and handed back the helmet. Ian was very accommodating for being someone he just met. He went to great lengths to assure him it would be okay, that he would be okay and it was safe. It was kind of amazing. Most people wouldn't bother.

"Thanks." Mickey stepped closer, deciding to be bold for a moment and gripped Ian around the back of his neck and brought him to his lips.

Ian groaned, juggled the helmet to his other hand and wrapped the other around his waist, until Mickey was practically on his lap. "What was that for?" Ian licked his lips when Mickey pulled back.

"Because you're not a dick." Mickey blushed a little when Ian grinned. He refused to look at his legs when he got off the bike, and chose to watch the leaves swirl around his feet. "You're actually really nice."

Ian's smile dimmed a little at the admission, just so Mickey didn't assume he was playing it off. "And you are way too sweet for me." He wrapped his arm around Mickey's neck and tightened it so his body turned more towards his chest. "And I think you should kiss me again."

"Yeah," he licked his lips, gripping Ian's jaw lightly. "I think I should too."

That kiss felt different then all the others, deeper. Ian's other hand moved under the jacket, then under his shirt again to rest on his bare side and it had Mickey groaning into his mouth. One hand movied down a little to grip Ian's ass, something he would never do normally, and squeezed.

"Fuck," Ian was forced to break their kiss to groan. "Didn't think you'd be so handsy." Mickey blushed and Ian leaned back in. "I love it."

"Good." Mickey grinned when Ian kissed him so hard it bumped his glasses, making them slightly crooked. It only took the gentle sweep of Ian's tongue against his lip to make him forget all about it.

His mouth was open before he could even think to say no. Mickey gasped when Ian's tongue sensually slid along his own, slowly twisting and writhing as they tasted and explored each other.

"Ian," Mickey whispered when Ian lightly nipped his tongue.

"I know." He breathed heavily and let his head rest against Mickey's. "We should go in."

"We really should." Mickey grinned and moved back, but not without sliding his hand up the back of Ian's shirt, feeling hot, muscled skin. "God, work out much?" He blushed as Ian grinned.

"Football is a contact sport, even for the quarterback." He winked and led them towards the store. "So, are you excited? Since you never replied to my message."

The tone was playful which made Mickey smirk, but under that was real emotion. "Sorry about that. I just had mixed feelings about it, like I said before."

"I get that." Ian opened the door and the smell of fresh ground coffee swept over them. "I thought maybe I'd been too pushy."

That first smell of fresh coffee was enough to have him drooling as he walked in the door. Combine that with books and he was more than a little hard. But Mickey forced that feeling down to focus on what Ian was saying.

He was doubting himself.

"Hey," Mickey stopped them from walking further in and got Ian's attention. "If you were pushy, I'd have said so." That earned a smile. "You were confident, assertive. There's a difference."

"I'm glad there is a difference." Ian winked just to make Mickey blush again, something he needed to see every few minutes. "But I think you'd be too nice to tell me to fuck off."

Mickey snorted. "I wouldn't have used those words, but I'd have made my point."

"Well, I am so fucking happy you didn't tell me that." Ian lowered his voice as he leaned down and kissed his ear. "Now, let's get to the good parts, yeah?"

That wasn't the good parts? Mickey had a hard time believing that. So far, every moment with Ian had been the good parts. Talking and Ian flirting, him blushing. Even the bike hadn't been as bad as he assumed. Now there was more good stuff?

Ian was incredible enough to make him forget about the bookstore entirely, something that had never happened before. To make him forget half of what made him...him. 

Mickey had a difficult time looking away from Ian to even enjoy the bookstore, but he managed with a little force. And the place was as incredible as he assumed it would be. It was nothing as big as Barnes & Noble or Waldons, it was more of a family owned place. Still big but cozy inside with big fluffy chairs and couches and little nooks by the windows. The walls were built in bookcases, with those long ladders that glide across the floor to reach the higher places.

And the coffee smell, of course came from the cafe in the center of the store. Not a fake coffee place like Starbucks with all those complicated coffee substitutes, Expresso and cappuccino, but an actual cafe with real coffee.

"Like it?" Ian chuckled at the slack-jawed look on his face.

"Yeah, I love it." Mickey glanced up with a smile and already he could feel their lips gravitating together. "We should probably…"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, probably." He licked his lips slowly, glancing at Mickey's. "More later, right?"

Of course the answer was yes, but Mickey was feeling a little cheeky due to his current surroundings. "Depends on what kind of coffee you get and what books we talk about."

Instead of taking offense like most people would, Ian laughed and Mickey knew even if his taste in coffee and books was god awful, those kisses would come later anyway.

"You are so fucking cute." Ian whispered and took the kiss he wanted, or the quicker version of it. "I can't promise I'll make good choices on those two things but I'm gonna be honest."

"Honest is good."

They walked to the cafe and stood in line just as they had been, Ian's arm around his neck and his arm around Ian's waist. Just like a damn romance couple and Mickey was thinking about all the romance books he'd ever read, trying to find one that suited them the best.

"You do read, right?" Mickey asked randomly, smirking when Ian gave him that amused look.

"Yes, I read. Not nearly as much as you I'm sure, but I do okay."

Before Mickey could ask his next question, it was their turn to order. They didn't break apart or shy away from the curious eyes behind the counter, even when the attention made Mickey squirm. Ian seemed to know when it happened and the arm around his neck would tighten.

"What can I get for you today?" She asked with a smile.

Ian looked at him, wanting him to go first and Mickey had to clear his throat quietly before asking. "Just a large black coffee, please." He turned to see Ian smiling.

"And you, sir?"

"Small black coffee, please." Ian nodded towards the extensive menu choices. "You want anything to eat?"

Even though his stomach gave a little growl, which Ian probably heard, he shook his head, not wanting to make a fuss. "Just coffee."

Ian glanced over the menu quickly, his lip between his teeth. "Can I also get a banana nut muffin and a blueberry, please?"

Mickey just shook his head. He was accommodating as all hell. And how did Ian know that banana was his favorite?

"Of course. Your total is $12.50." She said with a smile.

Before Mickey could dig into his bag for his wallet, Ian handed her a debit card and gave him a wink in return.

"That is not how dates go." Mickey leaned his head on Ian's shoulder, more than a little flushed at the gesture. "We are supposed to split it."

Ian took his card back and signed the receipt as she made their coffees. "That is how it's supposed to work. I asked you on this date, so it's my treat. Maybe you will ask me to the next one before I ask you." He challenged with a smirk.

To say thank you, Mickey leaned up on his toes, watching a surprised look cross Ian's face as he gripped it and kissed him long and deep until Ian was trying to put his hand under his shirt. That's when Mickey pulled away, a little breathlessly, blushing like crazy.

"You are something else." Mickey kept his voice low so no one but Ian would hear it. "And that next date is going to be on me."

With a soft touch, Ian fixed Mickey's glasses, setting them straight on his nose. "Anything you want." He whispered, waiting for that smile. "Jesus."

Mickey was the first to look away as he smiled and the lady behind the counter looked a little flustered as well and motioned to their order. "Thank you." He grabbed both cups while Ian grabbed the food and moved out of line.

"Anywhere you want to sit?" Ian asked, trying to regain that loss of control he felt when Mickey kissed him.

There were so many places to choose from. Tables and chairs scattered around, bean bags situated around a small coffee table, booths by the stacks and Mickey decided on the soft looking sofa next to one of the windows. He took a seat, setting their coffees down before Ian scooted in beside him. They had a view of the street from their table, able to watch as cars went by and falling leaves swirled around the streets.

The second Mickey shrugged Ian's jacket off, he was right there to help him peel it the rest of the way off. And of course, he blushed again, because he couldn't seem to help himself. Ian put the jacket beside him and automatically put his arm around him.

Mickey was getting used to that.

"So, did you want to go look for a few books?" Ian asked as he looked around the endless amount of books on the shelves. "My treat."

"Ian…" Mickey trailed off with a heavy sigh until Ian narrowed his eyes in question. "You can't just set me free in a bookstore and say that stuff. You'd be broke and I'd own the store."

Ian grinned. "Fine. How about a compromise?"

"Such as?"

"Go pick one you want." Ian explained and knew it would be just as hard for Mickey to pick one book as it would be to pick ten. "Then you can tell me all about it."

The flutter in his stomach was a full on thrum now. Like a million butterfly wings flapping around in there, all because of Ian. Because he was so different from anyone else he'd ever met. Mickey could tell that Ian meant everything he said because you could only pretend to like someone or something for so that long before the ruse broke and the truth came out.

Ian wanted to be in this bookstore with him. He wanted to pay for coffee, he wanted him to go get a book so they could talk about it. That was real. Mickey could tell just from those sweet smiles and the way he always pulled him close. Ian was real about what he wanted. And that was rare.

"Okay, one." Mickey put his hand on the inside of Ian's thigh, knocking that playful smile right off his face. "You want to come look with me?"

Ian licked his lips as he looked down. Mickey's hand was in neutral territory, yet it made every single inch of him giddy for more. "Uh, I think I would probably just distract you."

"And if I want to be distracted?" Mickey asked coyly and bit his lip. Ian's eyes darkened, making him squirm. "It could take me awhile to find one."

Ian eyed his mouth, leaning in before he meant to. "You remember what happened last time we were looking at books together." Ian took a deep breath, letting the smell of books and coffee and Mickey invade his body. "Trust me when I say it'll happen again."

How something so innocent turned so sexual in such a short amount of time was incredible. And with that in mind, Mickey wanted more, just like Ian did. So, he went for it. His hand slid up just enough for Ian to groan, a truly breathless sound.

"I know what would happen, Ian." Mickey tipped his head up to Ian's mouth just as he curled his fingertips inside Ian's thigh. "So, do you want to help me?"

Ian's answer was obvious. He pulled Mickey into a deep kiss, taking the hand that was wrapped around his coffee and held Mickey's jaw with it, deepening it until they both groaned. One of Mickey's legs lifted and settled over Ian's and that produced a deep sounding growl from him as they pulled back.

"I want you to come." Mickey pushed his hand into Ian's hair, gripping it tightly as he kissed him again. "Come with me."

Ian gripped Mickey's chin, forcing him to look away so he had access to his neck. Running his nose along the length of it, he felt Mickey's hand move higher, only inches from his groin. "Say that again."

That flash of heat only increased as Ian began kissing up his neck. His mouth opening wide to suck at his skin before kissing it. It had him hard and ready for that next step. To feel more. To feel Ian.

"Say what?" Mickey moaned softly, guiding Ian's mouth against him by his hair.

"What do you want me to do?" Ian asked as he moved higher up, licking that thick, pulsing vein in his neck. "Say it again."

When the hand that was over his shoulder moved to his neck, adding the smallest amount of pressure, Mickey pushed harder against his side, gasping. "Come with me?" He questioned and knew that was what Ian wanted to hear when he bit his neck again.

"Again." Ian prompted, unable to help himself.

An image of Ian on top of him, moving against him, his face buried deep in his neck like it was now, urging him to keep saying it, popped inside his head. Making his cock pulse, and his entire body shake as Ian moved inside of him.

"Fuck," Mickey whined a little, tilting his head even more. "Come with me, Ian," Ian growled. "Come with me."

"Mickey," Ian panted harshly, letting his head rest against his shoulder. He dropped his hand to his lap and moved Mickey's hand up to grip him. They both let out a desperate sounding gasp. "I want you, I want all of you."

"Yes." He groaned and gripped him then started rubbing. "I want it."

It continued like that for what seemed like forever. Ian panting wildly in his neck, groaning and jerking his hips when Mickey tightened his grip. Mickey was totally gone on it, writhing against Ian's side and the hand around his throat kept tightening. He repeated those words, knowing why Ian wanted to hear them.

"Mickey, if you don't stop…" He trailed off as he groaned. "I'm gonna come any second."

"I want it." Mickey whined, feeling his own cock pressed against his jeans, teasing him each time he moved. "I don't want to stop." Ian whined. "Don't make me."

"God, Mickey…" Ian spread his legs, feeling it creep up his spine. "I don't want to come like this. Please." He begged but did nothing to stop him. "Make me wait for it."

The desperate begging had him slowing down, just keeping his hand on Ian as he panted into his ear. "Wait until when?"

"I don't know." He let out a shuddering breath. "But it's way too soon for this, baby."

It was too soon, all of it. But Mickey had never heard anything sound so fucking good before. Every groan, every single ragged breath against his neck, in his ear, the grip around his neck, the hardness under his hand, was pushing him towards his own release.

"Okay," Mickey had to force those words out, because they were the opposite of what he wanted. "We wait. But it needs to happen."

Ian nodded, panting softly as he tried to calm down enough to talk. He released Mickey's neck, kissed his ear once more before Mickey moved away. "It'll happen, trust me. I won't be able to say no again."

"No?" Mickey smirked a little as he glanced over, finding Ian flushed pink, his hair a mess from running his fingers into it too many times.

Ian smiled, running his hand over his messy hair to flatten it out. "Hell no. Just saying no right now makes me want to punch myself."

"It did get a little intense." Mickey gave a tight laugh. "I'm not sure what happened."

"I think that's chemistry, Mick," Ian winked as he took a drink of his coffee, finding it way cooler than it had been before. "It was there before we even knew about it."

Mickey also took a drink, getting rid of that dry mouth feeling from groaning too much. "I suppose in public isn't the best choice either." He glanced around, surprised to see only one person staring at them instead of the whole store.

"Probably not, but it was worth it. And you are extremely sexy when you blush like that, I can't get enough." Ian ran his knuckle over one flushed cheek. "Fuck, everything about that was sexy."

Mickey nodded quickly, surprised his glasses didn't fog with all that sexual heat. "So, book time?"

Ian chuckled. "Book time. And yes, go get one and I'm going to stay seated, otherwise everyone will get an eye full."

Mickey's eyes lowered and saw just what they would see. Hell, he felt it, he was responsible for making him that hard. When he glanced up, Ian was already watching him and his eyes were dark again.

"Eyes up, baby," Ian used the name without thinking about it. "Otherwise we are going again."

Ian calling him baby was probably all he needed to come at this point. Just the way it rolled off his tongue, how he said it so easily. Mickey liked it. He wanted to keep hearing it when Ian's voice was all deep and rough like that.

"Eyes up, good plan." Mickey blushed and wiggled off the sofa so Ian didn't have to stand up and flash the place. "Gonna wait here?"

Ian nodded and quickly pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll be here."

Honestly, he wasn't sure what just happened. He'd never been put in a position like that; wanting to be sexual and playful in public, knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere. For him, sex was simple, straightforward. No need to play hard to get or make them work for it. 

He'd really got Ian all worked up, got himself all worked up for nothing. To wait. Which wasn't not only unheard of, but slightly embarrassing because they were in public. 

It was safer to leave Ian there as he went to browse. And it wasn't easy to choose where to start. Mickey wanted to run his fingers along every binding, to see all the different types of paper used and ink, or if it was written from a typewriter or on a computer. He wanted to know how many first editions there were and if any of them were signed and forgotten to all the newer books with glossy covers.

Mickey wanted to lose himself in this place just like he wanted to lose himself with Ian.

**

It seemed to take hours and infinite choices until Mickey decided on a classic. Too many books and not enough time or money for them all, so he picked his go-to book, ordered two more hot cups of coffee and made his way back to the table.

Ian was still there, but he moved to the window and was staring out at the rain. Mickey took a second just to watch him, instead of being watched. And he didn't watch the muscles shift in his back or the way his shirt rode up to expose black boxers and the dimples of his lower back --even when those were clearly the places he should be looking-- Mickey watched his face and how relaxed he looked at that moment, a sweet smile playing on his lips.

Ian was beautiful.

"Hey." Mickey smiled when Ian looked back at him, with that sweet smile still in place. "Hope I didn't make you wait too long." He set their cups down and kept the book in his hand as he sat down.

Ian shook his head, moving away from the window to kiss his cheek. "Not at all. I thought it would take longer though."

"It should have, but I tried not to be so nerdy and decided on one I have already read before." He wiggled against Ian's side just as he looped his arm around him. "It's safer this way."

"Safer, huh?" Ian brought their cups closer and took a drink from his. "Maybe we can live dangerously next time."

"Maybe." Mickey was focused on his lips, unable to not kiss him even if it was quick. He resisted.

"And what did you choose?"

Mickey held up a battered copy of J.R.R Tolkien's 'The Hobbit.'

"A favorite of yours, I'm guessing?" Ian asked. He'd noticed his eagerness as Mickey glanced at the book.

"It is. One of the best books ever made and that's saying something because there are billions of books out there." Mickey ran his thumb over the broken binding, smiling a little.

"They don't have one in better shape?"

"They had plenty, even the book on tape." Mickey smirked. "But the older ones need a little love too. It doesn't make them any less amazing because they are a little beat up."

Ian grinned and kissed his ear. "I think that's a wonderful reason to pick that one." He touched the book, amazed it was still being held together. "You ever see the movie?"

Mickey shook his head. "Nope and I do not want to." He saw Ian's eyebrows rise a little. "The books are always better than the movies. Movies have a time limit and have to change certain aspects of it to make it 'better'. Utterly ridiculous."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you said that." Ian kissed away his blush. "And I love that you haven't seen it. Means I can talk you into watching it with me."

The first reaction was to restate his comment about never watching it. But being curled up with Ian, almost like they were now but somewhere with more privacy, watching a movie based on his favorite book didn't seem so bad.

"We'll see." Mickey covered his smile by tonguing the corner of his mouth. "But we have this for now." He wiggled the book. "You have read it, right?"

Ian shook his head. "I have not. Just the movie."

Mickey was in mild shock. His mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Wondering if Ian was about to say he was joking but his smile said he wasn't. "How is that even possible?"

Ian shrugged. "I have no idea, but I can tell you are a little disgusted." He smiled when Mickey nodded. "So, we need to fix that then, yes?"

"We have to, like right now." Mickey insisted and tried to hand him the book. "You gotta read it ASAP before we can talk about it."

"I have a better idea." Ian grinned and put his back to the wall, one leg bent on the sofa while the other was on the ground, spreading his legs wide. "Come here."

Mickey groaned and fought off the shiver. "Ian…" he begged because God, the way he looked...

"Not like that, baby, although I love how quickly your mind went there." He laughed and leaned up to pull Mickey to him, between his legs so his back was against his chest. "Gonna try and keep it PG while we are here."

Mickey had the urge to push his ass back, just because, but he didn't. He let his legs fold up on the sofa, leaning towards the back and made himself comfortable on Ian's chest.

"So, now what?" Mickey asked while Ian's arms slithered around his body, landing on his hips.

"Now, you're gonna read it to me." Ian kissed the top of his hair.

Mickey chuckled. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, Mickey. You have an incredible voice and I do need to read it, so read."

Could he be any sweeter?

Mickey fought off his nervousness and opened the book carefully so the pages didn't slip and moved to page one. "Make sure you pay attention because I'll ask questions."

Ian smiled and closed his eyes. "You have my undivided attention."

"Good." Mickey leaned up enough to grab Ian's jacket to put over his legs, almost like a blanket and he could almost feel Ian's smile.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

**

"Thank you for today." Mickey whispered as he stepped up to the door to his apartment building and handed Ian his jacket back.

They spent half the night holed up on that sofa. Him reading, Ian commenting some along the way, kissing his hair and rubbing against his hips. It had been the best day Mickey had ever had.

They didn't make it to the end of the book, that would require more time. But, Ian bought him that battered book, marked their place and promised they'd read the entire thing together, before he drove him home.

It was magical and romantic and so incredible, Mickey was afraid he was dreaming of Ian and that lettermans jacket.

Ian stepped up to him, pleased when Mickey moved as close as possible. "Thank you for today. I had an amazing time."

Mickey smiled. "Me too. Even the bike."

Ian laughed. "I bet you'll like it in no time."

The drive back hadn't been nearly as frightening as the first time. Mickey still couldn't open his eyes, but he trusted Ian, he knew he would get them there safely, even when the autumn wind got a little rough and it started to sprinkle. Also, it was a bonus to be able to wrap Ian up in his arms and lay against his back. It was just as appealing as laying on his chest.

"I hope I don't wake up and find that this was a dream." Mickey tried to joke about it but knew Ian could hear the fear. "I've never had a better day than today."

Ian cupped his face, running his fingers over his smooth cheeks. "Baby, it wasn't a dream. I promise." Mickey seemed to relax but not totally. "But if this is a dream, someone better not wake me."

Mickey wanted to swoon right there on the damn steps and he did, almost. He practically jumped into Ian's arms and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck while Ian's went around his back, holding him.

"I miss you already." Mickey whispered as their heads rested together. He traced Ian's smile, never wanting him to leave.

"Miss you too." Ian said back easily. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Mickey nodded, not caring about any other plans either of them made. "Early, right?"

Ian smiled again. "As soon as the sun comes up."

"Sunrise is at 7:14 exactly." He was aware of how nerdy that sounded but Ian just licked his lips, he liked it. "So, if I get up and you're not here at 7:14, I'm going back to bed."

Ian leaned down to kiss him. "I'll be here baby, promise." He slowly backed away, eager to be back before he had gone. "Goodnight, Mick."

Watching him go made his anxiety spike. It had him shaking a little from lack of body heat and Mickey folded in on himself, the book tucked under one arm. Ian mounted the damp bike as the rain began to fall again.

He was leaving.

"Goodnight, Ian." Mickey whispered before the loud rumble of the bike echoed in the empty streets.

The helmet was put on, blocking his face and Mickey wanted nothing more than for 7:14 to come. And with a small wave, Ian was gone. Riding off into the slick, dark night like some modern day Prince charming.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hosts his next date with Ian at his apartment. Information is exchanges, doubts are brought into the open and more than a little sexual tension arises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, I hope you are enjoying this. Thank yourselves for more chapters because I am winging it at this point lol
> 
> Im open to ideas and suggestions, and yes, sex will be apart of this so don't stress it

Speechless  
Part Three

From the time Ian dropped Mickey off at his door, to the second his alarm blared into his room, his every thought and dream had been focused on Ian and what they'd done together.

Not just the sexual aspect, even though that was enough to wake him in the middle of the night with sticky boxers, but the emotional connection they'd created all within a few hours together.

It didn't slip his mind that he and Ian were already acting like a couple on that first date. From Ian accommodating his every need or soothing his fears about certain things, to the way Ian kept him close and the fact that he didn't seem to mind. Add in the way Ian called him baby and their traded "I miss you" and it felt like they really were a couple.

Mickey was awake at seven in the morning on a Sunday because Ian had fourteen minutes to keep his word and show up. He stumbled from his messy bed and grabbed his sweats off the chair in the corner of his room and walked into the bathroom without his glasses on.

Going through all the morning actions was automatic by this point. He finished all he needed to do before he snatched his glasses off the nightstand and moved into the kitchen to make coffee. Coffee was always needed, and not just in the mornings.

As interesting as it was to watch the coffee magic in front of him, he needed to get dressed and rather quickly before Ian caught him shirtless. Just the image of how dark Ian's eyes would be made goosebumps flare up his neck.

Before he could reach for more than a ratty Harry Potter shirt, his phone started to buzz. Mickey's eyes widened as he rushed over, almost tripping on the messy sheets halfway hanging on the ground before he steadied himself and grabbed the phone.

"Ian." Mickey whispered to himself with a fond smile. It was only five minutes after seven and Ian was calling him.

But when good things happen, anxiety lurks in the darkness. Mickey held the ringing phone in his hand, feeling his smile slip as he conjured up a million reasons why Ian might call to cancel. There were way too many, but the reason didn't matter.

Did Ian call to cancel? As much as he didn't want to hear the words, there was only one way to find out.

On the fifth ring, Mickey answered the call and hoped for the best. "Hello?" His voice was soft, just as it had been that first day he met Ian at the library, nothing like he was yesterday and that was the fear descending.

"Morning baby," Ian replied happily. "Thought maybe you were still asleep."

Baby...that alone had him relaxing, letting that unnecessary fear drift away. Ian called, he sounded just as happy as he had yesterday. So far, so good.

"Morning." Mickey sat on his bed, shirt in hand. "No, not sleeping. Just a moment of doubt." He admitted because there was no reason to pretend he was confident in this.

"Let me guess, you thought I called to cancel?"

When the coffee maker beeped, Mickey took his shirt and the phone with him back into the kitchen. "Actually yes. So, did you?" He poured himself a cup, then leaned against the counter.

The doorbell rang and Mickey stopped just before the brim of the cup touched his lip.

"Why don't you find out?" Ian's voice was deep.

The call ended and Mickey still hadn't moved. It was only ten minutes after seven, Ian was early? Or maybe it was just a freakish coincidence. Either way, Mickey set his cup down, hard enough to crack the side of it and scrambled for the door.

Mickey yanked it open, a little out of breath. Ian was standing at his door, a sweet smile in place, as well as his jacket. He couldn't believe it, Ian actually showed.

"You're early." Mickey spoke softly, opening the door a little.

Ian glanced at him from head to toe, his smile turning into something a little darker. "And you're shirtless."

"Oh no," Mickey's eyes wide as he glanced down and he was indeed still shirtless. "Shit." He blushed and gripped the shirt tightly in his hand. "I was in the middle of…" he stopped taking the second Ian stepped in, hands wrapping around his bare waist.

"I pictured what this might look like." Ian kept him at arm's length just to admire the wide sweep of his shoulders. "And I knew without a doubt you'd be sexy, but this…" he groaned a little, "fuck, baby."

Mickey flushed hotter than any other time. Ian's eyes were so fucking dark, just like at the bookstore. "I was trying to get dressed." He explained and motioned to the shirt. "But you called and…"

"Never, ever get dressed." Ian growled and walked forward, making Mickey walk back so he could close the door. "Jesus."

"So, I can't put this on?" He wiggled the shirt, trying not to be so happy about Ian's reaction.

"Nope." Ian grabbed the shirt and tossed it all the way onto the kitchen counter, Mickey was still blushing. "Look at you." Ian licked his lips and marveled at his perfect body.

"Stop making me blush." Mickey chuckled a little, still a little nervous as he rested his hands against Ian's chest. "I have never blushed so much before."

"Good." Ian leaned down, licking his lips quickly. "I don't want to think about who else had made you blush like that."

"No one," he answered a little too quickly and that gaze darkened. "Just you."

Ian tore his eyes away from all that soft skin and looked into his eyes. His hands cupped Mickey's face, thumbs smoothing over the black frames of his glasses. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Mickey returned the sentiment as those butterflies started up again. "I'm glad you're here." His hands moved up, winding into the back of Ian's hair.

"Here is where I want to be." Ian smiled, then traced his lips. "I'm going to kiss you because seven hours without is really too long."

Mickey nodded, lips already wet. "Yeah, way too long."

They moved at the same time, Ian leaned down while Mickey pushed up on his toes. Their noses bumped as they shared a knowing smile just before they kissed. Like every other kiss they shared, it left him feeling lighter, open. Even as Ian backed him up against the wall, it felt like he was about to float away the moment Ian let go.

When Ian pulled back, Mickey kept his eyes closed as he chased after his lips, but Ian kept a firm hand on his waist, keeping him from moving. "One is not enough." Mickey whined and opened his eyes.

"No, it's not." Ian kissed his lips softly, then his cheek, then along the sharpness of his jaw. "But there are so many places I want to kiss you and they aren't on your lips." He made his point by gripping Mickey's chin, angling it up so he could get to his neck.

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly as his eyes slid closed again. "Like where?"

Ian sucked against his neck, getting harder each time Mickey gasped and held onto his sides. "Like your neck. You have such a lovely neck, baby." He kissed from one bare shoulder up to just under his ear. "And now I have other places to kiss," he ran one long finger down the center of Mickey's chest, "don't I?"

"Anywhere you want." Mickey gasped, pulling Ian's hair just as he nipped his throat, urging him on. "I just want more."

Ian groaned deeply, his hands now following the path of his mouth, eager to taste everything there was to taste. "Tell me how you want it."

"What?" Mickey blushed. He heard the comment, but telling Ian what he wanted? Could he even do that without his face flaming at every other word?

Ian was nearly to his nipple when he paused to glance up, seeing Mickey's face flaming red. "I want you to tell me how and what you want." He knew Mickey was a mix between worked up and embarrassed. "You can do that, right?"

"No," Mickey had to clear his voice when the word sounded like a moan. "I don't think I can do that. I've never had to do that before."

"No?" Ian asked, smiling. "I want to make all this good for you, baby. You gotta tell me."

"Fuck," Mickey groaned again, willing the blood to leave his face so he could think properly. "Ian, I haven't told you anything and it's already incredible."

Ian chuckled.

"I don't think I can do that." Mickey whined again. "Just do what you want and I'll like it."

It would have been easier to let it go, but Ian didn't. He wanted to know what Mickey liked. "Please baby, just try. I'll do it too if you want."

Just say no...just say no... Just say no.

"Okay," Mickey agreed despite his inner protests. He swallowed passed his heartbeat as Ian stood up, facing him instead of bending down. "But you go first."

Ian grinned, dropped his hands back to grip the middle of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Now we're even."

"Shiiitt." Mickey groaned.

He greedily took in the sight of him. Ian was fucking huge. Thick shoulders, muscled arms, a long torso riddled with lean muscles that made up his abs. Then the v line of his hips where his jeans rode low, showing the beginnings of a light red happy trail.

"Touch me." Ian whispered, grabbing Mickey's shaking hands and put them on his chest. "Nice and slow." He moved them down, letting Mickey feel every muscle. "Like that."

Mickey licked his lips, amazed at how hard he was. All over too, not just the defined muscles he could see, but also the ones he couldn't. Ian was telling him what to do and how to do it. Now it was his turn.

"I liked…" he blushed just before he could say it and Ian touching him again didn't help him relax enough to say it. "Uh, when you used your teeth." Deep breath. "I liked it."

Ian dipped his head to the side and lightly bit over Mickey's shoulder, hearing that sharp gasp in response, then Mickey dug his nails into his stomach. "Like that?"

"Just like that." Mickey moaned, looking down, partly to hide his next blush, partly to watch as he traced the bumps of Ian's abs. "God, Ian," he was salivating at the sight of him. "Your body."

"Anything you want to do?" Ian stood straight and offered Mickey plenty of room. "Don't be shy, baby. Touch me however you want."

There was so much to touch and feel, Mickey didn't know where to start. Should he start at Ian's neck, like he had, or go right to his chest where it was only inches from his mouth? Or maybe he could drop to his knees and trace the v of his hips with his tongue…

He wanted one more than the others but getting on his knees this early would rush everything. So, he leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against Ian's chest. Not in a kiss, but moving his head from side to side, teasing him.

"Fuck, that's good." Ian tipped his head back, as one hand moved into Mickey's hair. Not pulling or guiding, but holding on.

It helped that Ian seemed to enjoy it before he really did anything. It made him feel in control, brave. Mickey kissed the center of his chest, a light brush of his lips, then moved to the side and did it again, then again.

Once again, this fell under the 'never happened' category. When he gave in and actually found someone to have sex with, it was literally just sex. The basics. A little kissing as clothes came off, a little bit of jerking each other off before lube came into play and he was being opened up. 

There was nothing extra. No making out, no exploring each other's bodies, no touching and tasting and taking turns telling each other what they liked and wanted. It was nothing like it was now and it was blowing his mind. 

"You're doing good, baby." Ian put his nose into Mickey's hair and breathed deeply. "It feels so good."

"Yeah?" He whispered and Ian nodded. "Should I keep going?"

"Only if you want to."

Mickey moved back and Ian released his hair enough for their eyes to meet. "What do you want?"

"I want you." Ian kissed him, pulling his bottom lip as he pulled back, releasing it with a light plop. "But I don't know how far this should go today."

Mickey nodded, his fingers still lightly moving down Ian's body. "As long as nothing else comes off right now, we'll be okay." Even as he said that, his fingers hooked into the band of Ian's jeans, wanting them off.

"If nothing else comes off," he growled a little as he pulled Mickey's hands away from his hips, linked them with his own then pinned them against the wall. "Then you can't touch me there."

Mickey arched his back, trying to get closer and it made Ian growl so much deeper, igniting a fire in his stomach that burned hotter with every touch. "I like this too."

Ian quirked an eyebrow, grinning devilishly. "You like me holding you down like this?"

Mickey nodded and tried to push Ian away just to test it, but his grip only tightened, keeping him there. "I don't know why I like it. I just do."

"There doesn't need to be a reason, Mickey," Ian pressed his lower half against Mickey's, once again locking their hips together. "And I like it too."

"Good." Mickey tipped his head up, moaning steadily with Ian's hips against his. "Now kiss me before I ask you to take anything else off."

"Don't tempt me." Ian smirked and released Mickey's hands, choosing to wrap them around his waist instead. "Only one, then it's time for a break."

A break was needed, it was overdue. All this overwhelming sexual stuff came from him opening the door shirtless and morphed into uncharted territory and Mickey was sure neither of them were ready for the full effect.

"Just one." Mickey repeated, pulling Ian down by a firm grip on the back of his neck. His mouth opened instantly, letting Ian's tongue play with his own, seeking more and eager to discover. "Maybe more than one." He whispered when the kiss ended.

"One." Ian chuckled and actually pulled back. "Any more and other clothes come off and there is no going back."

"Later?" Mickey asked, still looking at his lips. When Ian smiled, he had his answer. "Coffee is done, want some?" He asked after, trying to get them into neutral territory.

"Can't say no to that."

Mickey turned, giving Ian his back which turned out to be both a happy mistake, and just what he needed to get that other kiss.

"Jesus." Ian groaned and went for it.

Mickey barely made it to the counter before Ian was glued to his back, hands gripping his side's. Ian's groin pushed against his ass and his mouth was back in his neck, steadily panting. It's what he didn't know he needed until that moment.

"Ian?" Mickey asked and was interrupted by his own groan. "I thought you said…"

"I know. Fuck, I know." Ian pushed forward, grinding against his ass when Mickey pushed it back. "But then you showed me this. Your back and your ass and there was no way I couldn't touch."

God, Ian was so hard, pushing against his ass perfectly. Mickey couldn't not react, he pushed his ass out, grinding back against him as he gripped the counter as hard as he could to steady himself.

"I like this too." Mickey moaned and pushed back again, just so Ian knew exactly what he was saying. "I love it."

Ian's hands moved forward, teasing from hip to hip as he rocked forward, slowly grinding against his ass. "I like this too baby, just like this." He kissed up his neck, so close to orgasm it was unbelievable. "You are so perfect."

Releasing the counter quickly, one of his hands moved down and back to grip Ian's thigh, urging him on with a gasp. His other hand went up and back, fisting Ian's hair, holding him against his neck.

"Touch me." Mickey blurted, powering past his own embarrassment, finally giving in and telling him what he wanted, what he needed. And he really needed this. "I'm so hard, Ian."

"Oh, my God." Ian moaned, he couldn't take it. Mickey was finally telling him what to do, what he wanted and it triggered something in him, something he may not have any control of.

"I feel how much you want it." Mickey spoke again, finding it easier to talk the more worked up he became. "I've been hard since you kissed me the first time."

"Baby," Ian whined, trying not to touch him below his sweats. "I am so very, very fucking close right now."

That got Mickey to push back, feeling his cock press against his ass over and over. He wanted so badly to make him come, to be the one responsible for such pleasure. He wanted to feel him rut against his ass, breathing harshly into his ear, moaning as his release took control.

"I know it's too soon." Mickey had to take a deep breath as he willed his body to stop moving and Ian slumped against his back. "But I want it."

Ian nodded, loosening his grip to gently touch Mickey's chest. He moved his hips back as well, trying to calm down as quickly as possible before it was too late. "I want it too, baby."

It was hard to turn around, not because Ian kept him pinned, but because his body felt slow, sluggish like he really did just come. But he turned and they both made sure to keep a certain amount of space between them so their hips didn't touch.

"What are you doing to me?" Mickey asked softly as their heads rested together. He held Ian's face like it was precious, getting lost in the green of his eyes. "Tell me."

"I'm doing the same thing you're doing to me, baby," Ian smiled, face flushed. "I'm trying to keep you."

Their kiss was light, considering what came before it. It was quick and soft and needed. What they wanted from each other was more than sexual. If that's all they wanted, why bother with making each other feel comfortable during the entire thing? Why bother with dates and books and reading together? No, it was more than that.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked again, they both grinned. When Ian nodded, he made sure to grab his shirt, putting it on before he moved away. "Black?"

Ian took a seat at the bar, smiling at his Harry Potter t-shirt and also put his shirt back on, feeling Mickey's eyes on him the entire time. "Black is good."

Mickey quickly poured them two cups, then motioned Ian to follow him out of the kitchen and into his own personal library. It was nothing like that bookstore, but it had wall-to wall books and a comfortable sofa by the window and plenty of soft light to read in.

They each took a seat, smiling at the familiar setting. Mickey handed him his coffee, took his own and leaned back, thankful when Ian's arm came around his neck.

"I like this room." Ian glanced around, feeling Mickey relax against him. "I bet you spend every moment possible in here."

Mickey nodded, leaning into his chest a little. "I spend a great deal of time in here, but I like other things too. Movies and music, both of which are not welcome here."

The sexual tension was there, laying hot and ready under the surface. Ready and willing to be played with again, to be touched and kissed and pleased. But they were both trying their hardest to ignore it and talk about unrelated things, anything besides sex.

So far it was working...

"Only books are welcome?" Ian asked with a grin.

"Only books and me, and you." He glanced up, blushing just a little when Ian kissed his head.

"Thank you for including me." Ian took another drink of his coffee and looked out the window to see it lightly raining. "Did you have plans today? Aside from me?"

"It's Sunday, so all that normal stuff." He saw Ian arch an eyebrow, asking. "Laundry for this coming week. Probably need to hit the store for some food. But then the rest of the day is lazy."

"Lazy is good."

"And you?" Mickey asked, looking up. "Did you have plans?"

Ian nodded. "I suppose the same Sunday stuff as you, getting ready for this next week. School starts again tomorrow."

That was a little odd, Ian going to school. Not because he went, but because Mickey kept forgetting their age difference. All the details seemed to vanish the second they were in the same room together. It felt endless, timeless.

"This your last year?" Mickey asked with actual curiosity.

Ian nodded again. "Senior year, it's supposed to be the best one out of four."

"And you play football," he paused and glanced at Ian's leg, no longer wearing a cast. "Or did."

"I do still," Ian wiggled his leg a little. "Broke it training this summer so I haven't been able to play in the practice games, but now that it's off, I'll be back soon."

This was the talk that had yet to happen, the real shit. Not sexual or indulging in his hobbies, but real talking. Learning about each other, sharing stories and experiences. All the things people did when they wanted to get to know each other, then possibly be together.

Mickey wiggled a little closer and Ian tightened his arm. "Tell me more." Ian tilted his head, asking. "About you. All I know is that your name is Ian, you broke your leg training, you are eighteen years old and in high school and you have a thing for nerds."

Ian snorted. "I have a thing for you Mickey, not all those nerdy types." He kissed his temple. "Just you."

And that flutter was back with a vengeance.

"And I'm just me, baby. I go to school, play football, go out with my friends when we feel like it. All those normal high school things."

Mickey nodded, unsure about his next question. "How about relationships?" Ian narrowed his eyes. "I know these past few days have been incredible. I guess I just want to make sure I'm not that someone on the side."

Ian sat up. "Mick…"

He sat up too, shaking his head to stop him from saying whatever he was about to say. "I'm serious, Ian. If I am, I get it. It's easier to pretend with someone new than it is to fix what's wrong."

This is not how he wanted to bring this up. But being with Ian felt serious, even with the short amount of time they'd spent together. They did things together that he'd never done with anyone else. He didn't give people a chance to get close, or go on dates and talk. Not like this.

Ian wormed his way in and Mickey wanted him to stay there.

"But what these past few days tells me, is that if we did keep doing this, it'll only get better." He glanced at Ian, surprised he wasn't angry but a little hurt maybe. "I need to know either way."

Ian turned, fully facing him as he set their cups down and took his hands. "Mickey, I would never do that. Not to you or anyone else. I know what it feels like to have someone cheat on you, to lie and be with someone else."

Mickey nodded, he could see the truth in his eyes, heard the pain in his voice.

"And I know this seems a little sudden, but I want to be here with you because I like you, not to fill some void with someone else."

Mickey nodded, not entirely regretful in asking, but relieved by his answer all the same. "I didn't mean to be so blunt or for it to sound mean, but I like this, Ian. I like you and don't want to stop."

Ian kissed his knuckles, only just now noticing the very intricate tattoos on eight of them. They looked like rose vines, curled into words. His right hand said LOVE, the left said LIFE, it suited him very well.

"Just now noticed those, huh?" Mickey smiled, glancing at their linked hands. He loved how much bigger Ian's were than his own.

Ian nodded, tracing them. "Guess I was preoccupied with the rest of you. But they are beautiful, and they fit you." He waited for Mickey's smile before continuing. "And it didn't sound mean baby, I probably would have asked too. But I want to be here, and I don't want to stop."

"Even though it was clear that I was single before you asked." Mickey smirked at Ian's surprised look.

"It wasn't clear for me. That's why I asked you." Ian explained. "And like I said before, I've noticed you at the library a couple times, more like a couple of months."

Mickey's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes, months." Ian laughed. "And in those months, I've seen a few people try to ask you out, trying to get your attention and you didn't give them a second glance."

Mickey nodded.

"It made me think you had someone already. It made me stay away until the other day when I just couldn't anymore." Ian traced the tattoos, a little obsessed now that he noticed them. "But you didn't have one, and I don't have one, so I hope that helps."

It did help, so much that Mickey gripped the collar of Ian's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, tasting coffee flavored lips. "I did help. It does help."

"Good." Ian sat back after another kiss, at ease with them being on the same page. "Now, since we are both blowing off our plans to prep for this week, what should we do today?"

Kissing and touching and groaning filled his mind instantly and one look from Ian and he knew that's what he was thinking. But, that would lead to sex and it seemed a bit too early for that.

"Well, we did what I wanted yesterday, so what would you like to do?" Mickey asked, his head still wobbling on Ian's shoulder.

"We could read some more," Ian wanted to kiss that smile off Mickey's face. "Or we could watch the movie." He wanted to kiss the grimace that replaced the smile. "Or we could go out, breakfast or lunch maybe. Drive around the city."

"No to the movie," Mickey shook his head but still kissed Ian's chin. "I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe we could make breakfast here and read a little?" His heart beat wildly when Ian nodded. "Then drive around?"

"I like it very much." Ian turned a little more, nearly balancing on the edge of the sofa but it gave him room to look at Mickey. "Coffee," he paused to kiss him. "Breakfast." Another kiss. "Reading." Kiss. "And you." Ian gave him one final kiss, that one a little longer than the other smooches before. "I need that every day."

"What did I say about making me blush?" Mickey huffed and didn't fan his face like he wanted to.

Ian grinned. "You know exactly why I make you blush, baby." He stood up, offering Mickey his hand instead of pinning him to the couch like he thought about. "Time for food."

Without another word, Mickey took the offered hand, nearly grinning when Ian linked their fingers in that sweet way and led them out of his library and into the kitchen. He never thought just holding hands would feel so good, so right.

"Do you cook?" Mickey asked as he took his hand back, moving to the fridge to grab the bacon, eggs and sausage inside.

Ian nodded, then shook his head with a chuckle. "I cook when I have to, but my specialities are limited to three step shit."

Mickey shook his head at how adorable that was. He grabbed a pan from the cupboard and glanced back. "And the three step shit is?"

Ian held one finger up. "Step one, open." Then two fingers. "Step two, place in oven or microwave." Then a third finger. "Step three, remove from hot place."

Mickey giggled, which made Ian grin again. "Three step shit, I like it." He moved back to the bar to take the kiss off that adorable face. "But, that is not food."

"Oh, no. I totally agree." Ian got up to stand behind Mickey at the stove. "Teach me?" He spoke against his neck, kissing up to his ear.

"Now?" Mickey groaned, arching back but he kept his hands busy putting food into pans.

Ian took a deep breath, slipping his hands around Mickey's body. "Might as well learn as we go, right?"

There was no telling if Ian was talking about them actually cooking, him teaching Ian, or if he was referring to the sex that had yet to come...pun intended.

"Okay, but I always ask questions and I grade on a curve." Mickey tilted his head back for a not so quick kiss, letting himself fall into it before they started. "I need star students."

Ian let out that dark, sexual chuckle and stepped to one side to watch him. "I'll be your star student, baby."

Another blush crept up his face, but that was all on him. He baited Ian by saying that and got the answer he wanted. He had no doubt Ian would be a star student and answer any questions if he decided to ask one. It didn't help that his sexually charged chuckle put Ian in his favor.

"Okay," Mickey cleared his throat. He turned on the burner that held the bacon and sausage and moved a little so Ian could see. "Sometimes it's easier to cook them separately but it takes longer so I just do it together." Ian smiled. "Make sure the pan is greased a little to prevent sticking, then turn the burner on medium, not high."

"Won't it cook faster if it's on high?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged. "Yes and no. The outside will cook fast, but not the inside. Easier to take the time on medium then risk losing the food or eating it burnt."

"Baby," Ian chuckled a little. "I'm in high school, half the shit I eat is burnt."

"Well, that stops now because you're gonna learn." He pointed the spatula at Ian, provoking another smile. "So, oil, medium heat, then you slowly let it cook until one side is cooked." He demonstrated by lifting one sausage to show Ian the difference. "And depending on how well you want it cooked, you flip."

Ian's stomach groaned. "I'm so hungry I could eat it halfway done."

With a shake of his head and a smile that refused to go away around Ian, Mickey stepped away from the stove and handed him the spatula. "Your turn."

Ian's eyes widened when Mickey turned away for more coffee. He held the spatula like it would bite him and kept glancing back and forth from Mickey to the pan. "Baby, please don't leave."

Mickey laughed as he leaned against the counter, supervising safely. "Ian, you're fine. All you have to do is watch the food, and flip."

"I don't flip." Ian lifted his eyebrows, not talking about food anymore.

Mickey knew exactly what he meant, because he said it to get that response. "Good, because I don't either. I happen to like my position just fine."

"God!" Ian groaned and let his head drop back. "You're such a tease."

Giving a glance at the food, it was his turn to move and stand behind Ian. Wrapping his arms around his waist, barely able to glance over his shoulder. Ian reacted instantly, seemingly eager for any contact and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not a tease," Mickey lied as he ran his fingers just under Ian's shirt, feeling soft skin. "I know what I want and I do my best to get it."

Ian shook off the shiver that threatened to spread down his spine and carefully flipped the food. "I can't wait to watch you get it."

Okay, so maybe he was teasing. So maybe each time it turned just a little bit sexual, it was him who amped it up, making it impossible not to keep going. Even at the bookstore, he teased Ian in a different way then Ian teased him. It was a game and they were both very good at different versions of it.

"Now," Mickey began as he stepped back to one side, seeing Ian flushed. "It's egg time." He dug around the kitchen for a bowel and handed it and the eggs to Ian. "Need me to explain?"

Ian shook his head no. "Yes, I do." It made them both smile. "I know how to crack eggs, but it sounds so much better when you tell me what to do."

"I can give a little direction," Mickey bit his lip, once again falling into it so easily. "But I like someone who knows what to do without being told."

Ian grabbed the eggs and cracked six of them without taking his eyes off Mickey. "I know what to do." He held his hand out for the fork Mickey had. "And sometimes I'm a control freak and want it all my way."

The soft gasp was expected and Mickey didn't fight it. Ian taking control wasn't that hard to imagine right now. He was taller, stronger, physically imposing, dominant. Mickey didn't fight the power exchanged that seemed to take place, making Ian the one in charge.

But now, all he could think about was Ian crowding him against the wall again, or pinning him to the bed with that strong grip. There would be no fight from him, Mickey would be open to all of it. Every single minute of Ian taking what he wanted, what they both wanted.

Ian forced his eyes back to the pan long enough to see both sides cooked. He moved the pan, flipped off the burner and moved to him. "You like that?" He asked and backed Mickey up to the counter, away from the stove. "Me being in control?"

Without hesitation, Mickey nodded quickly as he wet his lips. This was Ian being in control and his body craved that feeling. "I like you being in control." Mickey answered, gripping the edge of the counter behind him so he wasn't tempted to touch him. "It feels like it happens like that all the time when we touch."

Ian didn't resist touching him, he slid both hands up Mickey's shirt, groaning as he gripped his sides. "It doesn't have to be that way, baby." Ian assured him as he pushed their heads together. "Believe me when I say you would have full control of me if it went that far."

Mickey pushed against his head as well, fighting not to fight against it. "I know this is stupid, but I have to ask." Mickey groaned, feeling Ian's nails digging in just enough to get his attention. "Do you want it to happen?"

Ian nodded quickly, running his hands down a little lower to his hips. He watched the way Mickey's throat bobbed and it put way too many images in his mind. "I want it to happen baby, so fucking much." He pressed his body closer, slotting their hips together again. "Do you?"

"You know I do." He whined and boldy rolled his hips, feeling the exact moment when their cocks brushed together. "Fuck, I want it right now."

Ian moved his hands around to Mickey's ass, gripping as much as he could to push them together. "Baby…"

They both groaned and Mickey was forced to grip Ian's shoulders, holding on as they moved together. "Right now?" He asked, or begged. Mickey wasn't really sure how it came out, or if this was the right time. But Ian gripping his ass like that made him want it right now.

"Do you think we should?" Ian groaned into his neck as they moved, squeezing his ass tightly. "Think we're ready for it?"

"You feel ready." Mickey blurted and when Ian let out that dark laugh again, he blushed and felt his glasses fog. "Shit, I didn't m-mean…" he was getting flustered and that brought the stutter back.

Ian noticed instantly and toned the teasing down. He moved his hands away from Mickey's ass, fixed his shirt and cupped his flushed face. "Easy baby, it's okay."

Mickey just nodded, trying to will the blood from his face.

"I didn't mean to take it so far." Ian admitted softly, stroking Mickey's face. "Just got caught up."

"Me too." Mickey licked his lips, surprised a giggle slipped free. "I guess that means no. We are not ready for it."

Ian shook his head. "No we aren't and that's okay too."

"You realize this is going to suck, right?" Mickey already felt the adrenaline leaving his body. He was left without, again. Ian too. "Blue balls suck."

Ian smirked. "Yes, it's been sucking since I kissed you at work all those days ago." He winked. "But, I may know of a way to help us out with that problem."

Mickey went to say no but Ian held a finger up.

"Not sex, because we really aren't there yet. And it won't feel as good as sex, or any of this shit we've been doing, but it'll help."

Mickey bit his lip, only raising his eyebrows in question. Too many suggestions ran through his mind, too many images, he couldn't sort them.

"Maybe tonight, after our drive I can call you." Ian smiled when Mickey blushed. "Maybe we can talk about it all, safely away from each other so we don't cross any lines."

"L-like, phone sex?" Mickey blushed and stuttered again partly because he was so worked up, partly from actually doing what Ian said.

"Yes, phone sex, Mickey." Ian took a step back instead of forward. He leaned against the opposite side of the counter top. "Would you want to?"

"I want to." Mickey managed a smile under all that tension. "But I don't think I'd be able to face you after." Ian smiled at him. "Not without blushing the entire time."

"You blush no matter what, baby." Ian pointed out, thinking maybe he should keep track of how many times it happened. "And I'm sure we will both be busy this week. Maybe a few days will pass and you'll be able to see me again."

"Yeah, maybe." Mickey moved to the stove, quickly putting the eggs on to cook and reheated the food Ian cooked. "But first we have to get through the rest of today without any more sexual shit."

"I agree." Ian grabbed their cups, pouring fresh coffee for them. "Anymore and I'll crack."

The food was plated, now hot enough to eat and Mickey took both of them to the table, followed by Ian and their coffee as they sat down. It didn't surprise him when Ian took the seat opposite him, instead of beside him.

"Yeah, no more of that." Mickey took a bite, watching as Ian did the same and couldn't look away from his jaw. "So, since we need to stay away from certain triggers, tell me about your family."

Ian smiled. "We'll be here awhile."

Mickey shrugged. "I have all day."

**

Breakfast went on without another incident, as did their reading. Ian gave in under his pouting face and sat with him on the sofa in the library instead of beside him.

They picked up where The Hobbit left off, only this time, Mickey wanted Ian to read to him. Ian seemed incapable of saying no, and Mickey ended up glued to his side while he read.

Ian's voice sounded just as beautiful reading about dirty dwarves running away from orcs and asshole Elves, as it did when Ian talked about football. Mickey could hear the excitement in his voice as he read, catching every smile or every surprise as they ran through Middle Earth together.

It was magic. Ian was magic.

But now was the unsafe part of their journey; that damn bike. Mickey eyed it from the steps of his apartment steps, wondering if it would feel as safe or as scary as it did yesterday.

"Baby, it won't bite." Ian handed Mickey a helmet, keeping his own in one hand as he reached for Mickey's with the other.

"It might," he let Ian take his hand but kept his eyes on the bike. Trying not to imagine a monsterous face on the front. "I bet if you look at it the wrong way it'll freak out."

"Unless it's an orc or a warg, we have nothing to worry about." Ian gently pulled him to the bike, drying the seat a little from the misty rain. "And I promise, you'll fall in love if you keep your eyes open."

That got Mickey to open his eyes, catching the look Ian was giving him. It made his heart pound, threatening to make him blush if he didn't watch it.

"Fall in love with the bike," Mickey gripped Ian's jacket, forcing him closer as he tugged it. "Or fall in love with you?"

Ian cupped Mickey's face, kissing his soft lips, his face open and inviting as he leaned back. "Whichever comes first."

"I'm doubting the bike love," Mickey whispered, no hint of amusement in his voice. "The jury is still out on the other but I'm open to it." Mickey lifted on his toes, stealing what was supposed to be a quick kiss. It lasted for a minute, somehow sealing their words into stone.

"I can wait for the jury." Ian said softly and mounted the bike as he put his helmet on. "Come on, let's ride."

Mickey put his own helmet on, making sure his pea coat was buttoned enough to keep out the chilly wind and let Ian help him get seated on the back. His arms tightened around Ian's waist as the bike started and slowly rolled away from the curb.

"This is still just as scary as the first time." Mickey mumbled over the roar of the bike as Ian stopped at a stop sign. "But I'm getting used to it."

Ian laughed, gripping Mickey's clasped hands in his own. "Try and keep your eyes open, Mickey. We are taking a few backroads this time and you won't want to miss it."

The bike rolled forward and he gasped a little, even with Ian going super slow. But his eyes were still closed tightly. "I don't want to miss what?"

"The world, baby," Ian turned left down a winding road, cloaked by trees, the colorful orange and brown leaves on either side, showing the slow descent into autumn. "You're missing the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of this depends on the feedback...it was only supposed to be a short one shot


	4. Part Four

Speechless  
Part Four

"Hey baby," Ian purred into the phone, making his voice sound as deep as possible. "I miss you already."

Mickey blushed, even over the phone. Ian had left an hour ago, less than maybe and since then, he had been pacing his apartment, trying to figure out what to say when Ian called.

Mickey almost wished he didn't call.

Phone sex was not his strongest skill. Of course it had happened to him before, a few times as an adult but he wasn't very good at it. Mickey was shy by nature, nervous and self conscious about his entire body; voice included. He didn't know how to voice what he wanted or needed, he didn't know how to be sexy or appear like he was in control.

The most he could say was one word requests; more, faster, yes, no. Simple. It seemed to work for the ones it happened with, but it didn't feel as good as he assumed it should be. It felt awkward as they started, forced during the act and right back to awkward after.

That couldn't happen with Ian. There was no way he could be bad at it this time. Otherwise it would be the end for them. Mickey wouldn't be able to face Ian after and it would all be ruined because he lacked sex appeal. He wanted to keep up the image that Ian built. Ian called him sexy, handsy, perfect. All that shit he wanted to be and there was no way he could ruin that image.

"Hey," Mickey softly let out the breath he was holding. "I miss you too. Did you get home okay?"

Small talk, the biggest mistake ever but it slowed down his heart a little, talk about normal stuff. It made him take a breath and the pacing slowed enough for him to walk into his room.

"Yeah I did, thank you for asking, Mick." Ian gave a happy sigh. "Is it too late for you?"

It really was. Nearing midnight and he had to open the library at eight but he was only twnety-five, he didn't need eight hours of sleep. Or at least that's what he told himself to keep Ian on the phone.

"No, I'm okay." Mickey lied easily and sat on the edge of his bed. "What about you? Probably need to get up early for school, hmm?"

"Yes, I gotta be up at six, but there is no way I'm ending this call without hearing you." Ian gave a soft groan. "I need you tonight, Mickey."

Ian over the phone had the same effect as he did in person. Mickey felt goosebumps flair up his arms, the hair on the back of his head stood on end and the only thing he wanted was to spread his legs wide and wait for Ian to take him apart.

Not being able to do that left him extremely hard as he laid back. "I need you too, Ian." He replied with a soft gasp that he hoped Ian didn't hear. "But just a warning...I..uh, I'm not so good at this."

"We don't have to do it, baby," Ian swallowed all that emotion. "If you're uncomfortable, we don't need to."

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, this is what he didn't want. He held the phone away from his ear and looked at Ian's name on the screen. Ian wanted this. He wanted this too. This was safer for them until they were ready for that next step.

"No, I want to." Mickey could hear Ian's sigh of relief. "I just wanted to warn you, this might end up being one sided with the talking."

Ian chuckled. "Mick, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I can do all the talking, then I could spend more time hearing you moan all pretty like you do."

"Ian," Mickey whined, face flaming as he turned to bury his head into the bed.

"Just like that, baby," Ian groaned. "God, that sounds perfect already."

Mickey pulled the phone away as a moan slipped out. Ian was already driving him insane and they hadn't even started yet. He was so hard, pushing against his pants, eager to hear more.

"Maybe you can just keep saying my name, over and over again." Ian suggested wickedly. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Fuck, Ian please." He whined, finding it easier than he thought. He didn't even have to think about what to say, it just came out. "I want to."

"Good, I want it too." Ian kept his voice deep, noticing that Mickey responded better to it like that. "I want you to take your clothes off for me, baby. Start with your shirt."

Mickey never moved so quickly before. He put the phone on speaker and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head. "It's off." Mickey panted into the phone. "Now you?"

"Now me." Ian paused, taking his shirt off. "I wish I could be there. Running my hands up your stomach...do you feel it?"

Mickey nodded, holding the phone with his shoulder as his hands moved up his body. "I feel it. I like how you touch me."

"God, that's it baby, you're doing so good." Ian let out a soft growl. "Now let's take those pants off, hmm? I want to feel how hard you are for me."

"Fuck," Mickey moaned, sliding his hands down to pull at his pants. He didn't hesitate to rub himself just a little, teasing. "I'm so hard, Ian. Just like before."

"Me too, fuck." Ian moaned, making sure Mickey heard the rustling of his jeans as he kicked them off. "Touch your thighs for me. Move your hands down slowly, then dig your nails in as you go back up."

Mickey balanced the phone again, sat up and did as directed. It had him moaning like crazy, the sharp scrape of his nails on the insides of his thighs, feeling Ian instead of himself.

"I wish it was you." Mickey moaned, hearing Ian rapidly panting in his ear. "I need it to be you."

"I feel you kissing over my chest again. Every time I close my eyes I feel it." Ian moaned. "I picture you going lower, using your teeth, your tongue."

Those exact thoughts had been swirling around in his mind. Tasting Ian's skin, feeling all those hard muscles under his tongue.

"I feel your hands moving down my body baby, getting so close to where I need you."

"Oh, my God." Mickey fucking whined, one hand pressing against his groin, adding just the right amount of pressure. "I almost did it. I wanted to drop down to my knees and lick over your hips."

"Please, Mickey," Ian begged, unable to stop himself. "Touch yourself with me." He paused to groan, stroking slowly. "Let me hear you."

It took him less than a second to slip his hand into his boxers, gripping his cock. Hard and wet at the tip, pulsing from being teased too long without attention.

Mickey pictured Ian's hand instead of his own, stroking steadily with a tight grip. Those long fingers curling around him, using his pre-come as lube to help his hand slide up without resistance. He could feel Ian panting into his neck, his hot breath and his lips as he sucked against him.

"God Ian, I want you." Mickey moaned, matching his breathing with Ian's. "I want to touch you and taste you," he powered passed that nervous flutter in his stomach. "I want to make you come."

"You will, Mickey," Ian growled into the phone. "You're gonna make me come so fucking hard."

Mickey bit his lip, jerking faster when Ian growled.

"I bet you're so pretty when you beg, hmm? The way you bite your lip when you're nervous makes me want to bite it."

"Please Ian," Mickey begged, "please. I wanna come." He was blushing at Ian's words, not used to being called pretty by anyone.

"That's it baby, just a little more." Ian jerked himself faster. "Get it wet for me. Spit and get it wet.

Mickey did exactly that, he pulled his hand back, spit in the palm of it and went right back to stroking. He moaned, splitting his legs wide, pushing into his fist while he listened to Ian spit into his hand too.

"So fucking wet, Mick." Ian whined. "I can feel your mouth, hot and wet. Those pretty pink lips stretched wide around me."

That's what had him dangling on the edge, trying so hard to hold on. "I bet you taste so good, Ian. So fucking good." He went faster when Ian growled. "I'd swallow it all too, all of it."

"Shit, shit...fuck, Mick!" Ian nearly screamed. "You gotta swallow it all, please baby. I'm about to come in that pretty fucking mouth."

"Do it, please do it. I need it." Mickey turned to his side, so close.

"Ian Gallagher!!"

Mickey stopped, right on the brink of orgasm. The loud sound of a woman's voice came from Ian's side, sounding just like only a parent would. Shit, Ian had been caught.

"Mom! What the hell??!" Ian shouted.

Mickey closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm fading fast just as the embarrassment took its place. He rolled over, trying to catch his breath as Ian yelled again. Then she yelled, then him. Back and forth.

"I'm fucking eighteen, mom, close the door!"

Mickey giggled from too much adrenaline. He wiped his wet hand on the bed and pulled his boxers back up. God, he felt so naked and vulnerable. Exposed.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry." Ian huffed, voice raw. "I guess I didn't lock my door."

Mickey sat up, feeling all that confidence retreating. "It's okay, it happens."

"She's pissed I was out so late."

Mickey reached for his shirt, pulling it on as he tried to figure out a way to get off the phone without being mean. This is why he didn't like phone sex. Now it was weird, just as he thought it would be. More so now because he had been so into it, so ready to come, to hear Ian come, then walked in on like he was actually there. Now he needed it all to end.

"Yeah, it's late. Uh, I gotta go. We both gotta get up early."

"Baby, are you okay?"

Mickey shook his head no. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...uh, I'll just call you tomorrow." He muttered a bad reply, kicking himself for the hurt in Ian's voice.

"Yeah, sure. Uh...Tomorrow then." Ian paused. "Sorry baby."

The line went dead and Mickey was left with that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was such an asshole. All his insecurities coming up to bite him. Now Ian thought this was his fault and he sounded so sad and confused.

"Fuck." Mickey flopped back onto the pillows and tore his glasses off. "Stupid."

This would change things, maybe for the worst. It wasn't Ian's fault his mom walked in on them...on him. Ian got yelled at for being late and jerking off in his room and Mickey blamed him.

Would he be able to fix this tomorrow? Would Ian still want to talk to him? Probably not.

"Nice going, spaz," Mickey turned to plug his phone in, then cut the lights as he tossed the blanket over his sensitive body. "Just scare him away with all your weirdness, yeah. He'll think that's attractive." Mickey shook his head, now he was talking to himself.

Great. He managed to find an attractive guy, hook him, then scare him away, all within a week. It had to be a new record, even for him.

**

Monday afternoon left Mickey slumped over the desk, checking in overdue library books online. Today sucked, not just because it was Monday, but because of last night.

Ian hadn't text him back this morning. Mickey sent Ian a good morning text, telling him to have a good day and apologized for his weirdness last night, but Ian didn't reply. He read the message and chose not to say anything.

This was bad.

Mickey managed to scare away the one good guy he found. One week. He'd had Ian's attention for one entire week, two incredible dates and he went and fucked it all up. Now Ian didn't want to talk to him, probably would never come by the library anymore either. Or worse, he would come by but would ask someone else for help instead of him.

Why was he so socially handicapped? Was it that hard just to play the entire thing off as Ian tried to do? Ian didn't ask his mom to walk in on him, on them, and even if it killed the mood, Mickey could have handled it better.

"You okay, Mickey?" Mrs. Whitman asked as she touched his shoulder.

Mickey nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes off the computer. He didn't want to talk, or be at work. He didn't want to come out of his house at all, but the world didn't stop because Ian didn't want him anymore.

The only thing that could take the sting away might be a Harry Potter marathon and half a tub of ice cream when he got home. Even then, it wasn't a guaranteed fix it button.

Nothing could fix it.

"Anything else you need me to do?" Mickey asked as he pushed away from the computer.

"You don't want to take lunch?"

The clock said he was about five minutes until noon, normally when he took his lunch. But he wasn't even hungry today. Or this morning. His stomach was in knots; guilt, regret. Not even coffee helped.

"Not today, don't feel very good." Mickey rubbed across his stomach, avoiding her eyes.

"Do you need to head home?"

That would be a bad idea. Home was filled with images of Ian, of what they did together. Cooking and touching and kissing. He saw Ian with no shirt on, or Ian behind him at the counter. He could hear Ian reading about Rivedell, about Bilbo and the Dwarves encountering the Goblin King.

Mickey didn't want to step foot in that house now, or the new bookstore. Not without Ian.

"I'm good, Mrs. Whitman," he offered a ghost of a smile. "So, what do you need?"

Mrs. Whitman eyed him sadly, knowing he wasn't okay but needed the distraction. "The cart is in the back, a few books need to be put up."

That was just what he needed. Away from her and the computer and the public. He needed to get lost in the stacks, surrounded by the smell of old books and ink. To run his fingers over each binding and not think about Ian.

"Sure thing." He hated her knowing smile as he turned away, heading to the oldest section of the library.

The cart was there, only holding about twenty books or so, it would take him less than half an hour. Not good. Half an hour was not enough time away. He needed longer.

Book after book found its home and it had him feeling a little better. Not by much, not enough to keep his mind busy, but books helped. They always helped. Now only a handful was left and Mickey paused to lean back against a shelf.

"Mickey?"

The sound of Ian's quiet voice made him turn quickly, eyes a little wide. Ian was there, standing in the aisle, looking as incredible as he always did. But his smile was gone and his voice was soft, quiet. Nothing like it had been before.

"Ian." Mickey swallowed passed the lump forming in his throat. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Ian nodded, looking away. "From last night, I wasn't sure you wanted to see me again."

The pain in his voice was very real, squeezing his heart tightly until he couldn't breathe.

He could have said he was sorry, could have stuttered the explanation he went over in his head many times. Maybe Ian would believe him, maybe not. It would be sad and awkward and painful.

So he didn't do that. Instead, Mickey set the books he had in his hands down and moved to Ian as fast as he could. Green eyes narrowed when Mickey grabbed him by the back of the neck and lowered him to his mouth. It took Ian less than half a kiss before Mickey felt his arms surrounding him, making him feel safe and wanted.

Mickey didn't stop with one kiss, he took many. Coaxing Ian's tongue to tangle with his own, he released his neck, pushing his hands up Ian's shirt, making him groan into that kiss. He lined their bodies up, hip to hip, letting Ian know that he wanted him, he wanted all of it.

"Baby." Ian groaned into the kiss.

Mickey broke the kiss as he moaned and didn't hesitate to move over Ian's jaw, tracing the sharpness of it with the tip of his tongue, then kissing and sucking at his neck, his ear. All while digging his nails into his back.

"That's it, Mick," Ian slid his hands down, gripping his ass. "Take what you want."

"I want you." Mickey mumbled as he sucked a mark into his neck. "I want you so bad, I need you."

Ian fell back against the shelf, letting Mickey move him where he wanted. "Yeah?"

That's when Mickey moved back, panting hard, face flushed like Ian's, hard and pressed against him. "I'm sorry about last night," he began, a little out of breath. "It wasn't anything you did."

Ian cupped his face. "No?" Mickey shook his head. "Then what happened?"

"I happened." Mickey kissed Ian's palm. "I was nervous at first and you managed to get me over it, to get me to let go and I fucking got into it so deep." His body gave a shudder, remembering how close he and Ian were to coming together. "But when she came in, I lost it all. The confidence and I was thinking too much and I did what I always do. I push people away, Ian."

Ian stood up, wrapping both of his arms around Mickey's body to hold him as close as possible. "It's okay, Mickey."

"No, it's not. It happens all the time." Mickey felt that doubt creeping up on him again, threatening to swallow him if he let it. "I don't let people get close to me, not anyone. Not guys or friends, not even my family."

Ian's face softened and Mickey leaned up to kiss him quickly.

"But I don't want to push you away Ian." He gripped Ian's shirt harder. "I just don't know what to do."

"Take a deep breath." Ian instructed, stroking his jaw.

Mickey took a deep breath, exhaling a quiver.

"I know how hard it is to open up to people, to let them in." Ian took a deep breath. "But we can figure it out together, baby."

A tear slid down Mickey's cheek and Ian was there to wipe it away. "Promise? I didn't scare you away?"

Ian chuckled. "I don't scare so easily. And you are way too amazing for me to give up that fast."

Warmth replaced the cold that took over his body the moment he ended that phone call. Ian didn't hate him, he wasn't afraid of all his weirdness. Anyone else would have called him a freak, left him. They all had before. But not Ian.

"Why didn't you answer when I texted you then?" Mickey asked after a minute.

Ian huffed, a little annoyed at himself. "Woke up late, left my phone at home."

Mickey chuckled, grinning until his face hurt. "God, well that's a fair excuse."

"What did you text me?" Ian asked, eyeing his lips.

Mickey licked over his, knowing Ian was watching. "Pretty much everything I just said, but less rambling."

"I love when you ramble." Ian leaned down. "I find it sexy, just like the rest of you."

The blush was instant, something he actually missed during that brief silence. "You skip school?"

Ian shook his head. "Was on lunch, wanted to see you. I had no idea what to expect."

"And here I was afraid I'd never be able to walk into that bookstore and my apartment again." He smiled when Ian narrowed his eyes. "I can feel you all over that place, Ian."

"Oh, is that right?" Ian smiled, backing him up against the opposite shelf. "And how did I feel?"

"Addicting." He huffed a little as his back hit the shelf behind him. Ian's arms moved to either side of his head, trapping him. "I could hear you. The sound of you growling keeps echoing."

Ian growled, so turned on when Mickey's hands dug harder into his back. "I know you love when I do that."

"I really fucking do." He gasped sharply. "Everywhere I moved, I saw us touching, kissing. I could almost feel it."

This turned into phone sex, without the damn phone. The amazing part, Mickey didn't even realize it was happening and by the time he did, he was confident again. Sure of himself and what he wanted.

"Maybe next time we can be in my room," Ian quickly nipped Mickey's bottom lip. "That way I can feel you all over the place."

Mickey grinned. "Yeah, maybe. But only if you lock your door." He gave Ian a pointed look.

"Yeah, that was bad." Ian blushed this time, not minding at all when Mickey noticed. "Does that mean I can see you tonight?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Not really," Ian chuckled at Mickey's scowl. "I have practice but I was going to skip."

His heart gave that flutter. "No, don't skip. Maybe we can meet tomorrow?"

How cute was it that Ian was going to skip practice to see him? It wasn't smart, especially since Ian hadn't been able to practice because of his leg, but it was the thought that counts.

"Tomorrow is a long way from now." Ian groaned. "How about a phone call before tomorrow?"

Mickey blushed. "Just talking, right?"

"Unless you want something else?" Ian asked, his voice low again. "Did you want more?"

Yes, he did. He wanted all of it.

"I wouldn't say no." Mickey muttered shyly, looking away, looking down between their bodies. "I don't think I could."

Ian put a finger under his chin, lifting him up to his mouth. "Anything you want, Mick." He kissed his lips. "I gotta go. I'm probably late already."

Mickey nodded, moving back when Ian did. "Call me when you can?"

Ian nodded. "As soon as I can."

They met in the middle for that kiss. Noticing how much sweeter it was than the last. Mickey let his hands wind into Ian's hair, deepening it just as Ian did when he grabbed his face.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Mickey didn't want to let go. He didn't want to say goodbye. Especially not when things were good again. He didn't want this to be a dream, to find that he nodded off and this wasn't real.

It must have showed on his face because Mickey found himself back in Ian's arms, being held tightly.

"Everything is good baby, okay?" Ian asked, smoothing his hair back. "I'll call you tonight."

"Tonight." He smiled, more at ease with him going.

Mickey let Ian go this time, watching him turn and walk away. He sagged against the shelf, breathing passed all the emotions Ian created inside him. Need, lust, trust and friendship, companionship, understanding. Love? Maybe acceptance was the word.

Those things didn't exist inside him until Ian came along. He made him feel it all, he made him live in the moment, to experience all the world had to offer if he would just let it happen. He didn't have to hide parts of himself away either. Ian knew he was a nerd from that first day, now he was able to embrace it and Ian only liked it more.

"Shit." Mickey let his hand rest against his heart, afraid it might jump from his chest and chase after Ian. "What's happening?"

Was this feeling love?

Mickey moved away from the stacks, digging his phone out of his pocket. "You better answer." He grumbled and quickly dialed her number. It rang longer than usual, which meant she was probably in class.

"Mick?" Mandy answered. "You okay?"

The sound of her voice was enough to make his mind feel a little less like he was on steroids. "Yeah, uh...no? I don't know, that's why I called."

"I'm in class right now, but maybe we can meet at your place later?"

"Yeah, later is good." Mickey took a deep breath as he sat back behind the counter.

"Good. You wanna give me some kind of clue as to what's goin on?"

Mandy was younger than him, but only by like four years. So while Ian was in high school, Mandy was taking classes at the community college to work towards her degree. So she really didn't have time for the full story right now.

"Okay, too much shit to go into so don't ask me anything until later." He waited a second, trying to get his tongue to unstick from the roof of his mouth. "Uh, I met a guy. He's eighteen, we've been on two dates and I might love him." Mickey blurted as quickly as he could, then held his breath.

"Holy shit, Mick." Mandy responded in disbelief. "That's...uh, well...just fuck."

Mickey snorted. "Yeah, fuck is right. Now go back to class and come to my place when you're done."

"Yeah, like it's possible for me to think about anything else. Asshole."

"Hey, you asked. Now deal with it." Mickey laughed as he ended the call, hanging up on her cursing at him.

Mandy could help him figure this shit with Ian out. On what feelings were real, what wasn't real or if this was really all about sex like it usually was with people interested in him. Maybe she would convince him that seeing an eighteen year old high school student wasn't the smartest idea, or maybe after he told her about the dates and the connection they had, she would offer to throw his bachelor party.

Mickey dug into his bag and took out their book. Surely reading together was a step towards something real and not sex. Mickey might even forgive Ian for bending the pages to mark their spot instead of using a bookmark.

The look he gave Ian for doing that sent Ian into a laughing fit, it was part mild disgust and the rest was utter shock. You never bend book pages, you never write in books or use dumbass highlighters to underline shit. You remember what you want to and use bookmarks. Ian apologized for his inhuman behavior, smiling and trying to even out the page corner when it was beyond repair.

All he needed to do was last the rest of the day, talk to Mandy before Ian called and have it all worked out by tomorrow. Easier said than done, but he was determined to make this work.

"The Hobbit?" Mrs. Whitman asked as she nodded to the book. "Didn't I see you reading a much better version of that book last month?"

Mickey nodded, actually meaning the smile he gave her. "Yes, you did." He had the box set at home, a gift from Mandy one Christmas, but this was different. "And I read this book at least once a month."

"And you managed to find the most damaged book in the history of damaged books and still read it?"

The cover was so bad that you could barely make out the title. The binding was no longer there, barely a piece of that adhesive tape keeping the pages together, or most of them. The pages had been ripped and taped, some had watermarks. Now a few bent page corners from Ian, but he fucking loved it.

Mickey put the book back in his bag. "Even the oldest, most damaged books need attention, Mrs. Whitman." He smiled at the comparison he knew he was making towards himself. "All it takes is for that one person to give it a chance."

Mrs. Whitman smiled knowingly. "Well, if you ask me, that book is in better condition than anyone gives it credit for. As for that one person, I have a feeling he is willing to take that chance."

Mickey grinned, his heart pounding with the feeling she just gave him. "Well, it looks like I have to wait and see."

Mrs. Whitman smiled. "Mind if I wait with you? He really is something to look at."

The laugh that bubbled out was nothing short of maniacal. It sounded giddy and afraid at the same time. Ian really was something to look at and he is the one who had his eye. If that wasn't a confidence boost, he didn't know what was.

So Mickey patted the seat next to him and she sat down with a smile. "He really is but no more creeping, deal?"

Mrs. Whitman blushed. "Deal."

**

It was only after five by the time Mickey made it safely off the L, walked three blocks and made it to his apartment. He barely had time to unlock the door and kick his shoes off before Mandy showed up.

"Open up nerd, it's me." Mandy banged on the door.

Mickey bit his tongue, trying not to reply back with a less than pleasant comment and moved to open the door. "Calm the hell down Mandy, what's the hurry?"

Mandy pushed her way passed him with a large bottle of wine and a twelve pack of Iggy's favorite beer and went into the kitchen. "The hurry is this shit was heavy."

After locking the door back, Mickey followed her and eyed both choices of alcohol with weary eyes. "Wine, seriously? Since when did you become a soccer mom?"

Mandy flipped him off. "Shut up. Heard from Noah that it was pretty good. Fruity, I think."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was a stab at my sexuality, Mandy." Mickey huffed, trying to find wine glasses but realized that he wasn't that gay and didn't have any. "I don't think he likes me."

Noah was Mandy's high school boyfriend, or he was last year for her senior year and his sophomore year. Mandy was a year older so she was now in college and that put Noah as a senior, just like Ian. Thank God they went to different schools.

"He likes you Mick, really." Mandy lost her snappy tone as she dug the bottle opener from the bag and popped the top. "It actaully smells fruity though, gay sex or no gay sex."

Instead of getting mad, he chose to let it go and gave the bottle a cursory sniff. It did smell fruity. Noah 1, Mickey 0. It wasn't a declaration of friendship but it was a start.

"Why the beer then?" He asked and handed her two mason jars, the closest thing he had to wine glasses. "That shit is also nasty."

Mandy nodded, grimacing at the case. "Yeah, but Iggy asked me to pick some up before I got home. They suspended his license again."

Mickey took the half filled mason jar with an apprehensive look. "He's still living with you?"

Mandy nodded, grabbing her glass and the bottle as she turned to the spare bedroom of Mickey's place; his library. "Yeah, he's havin a hard time, Mick. Leave him alone."

"Alright, fine." He held his hands up in surrender and took a seat where Ian had sat only hours ago. Mickey took a drink, surprised that it did taste like a damn bowl of fruit, but it was very sweet. "Jesus, sugar much?"

Mandy nodded, making a face similar to Mickey's. "Damn, just a little. Okay, so no more stalling. You wanna explain what's going on?"

Why he thought this would help, he had no idea. Maybe because Mandy was a straight shooter. She didn't deal with bullshit and called people out on theirs. That's why he called...right?

"Yeah, so where do I start?" Mickey asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"How about at the beginning because you said love, this is serious."

He did say that, damn it.

"So, it was last Wednesday while I was at work. This guy came in with crutches askin for help finding his books."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "That sounds like the beginnings of a bad porno." She snorted when Mickey flipped her off. "And what did he look like?"

Mickey groaned, surprising Mandy and himself as he remembered what Ian wore that day. "Dark jeans, kinda ragged looking. Uh, a white shit and his Letterman's jacket." Mickey bit his lip, waiting for it.

"As in he plays sports, lettermans jacket?" She asked, eyes wide.

And there it was.

"Yes, he plays football, but that's hardly the point." Mickey glared but she didn't back down.

"What position does he play?" Mandy took a drink, eyes shining with amusement.

This time he blushed. "Quarterback."

"Damn Mick, that's impressive." Mandy said seriously. "Okay, so sexy high school quarterback needs help, what's next?"

God, this would be torture. It didn't take him long to tell her about that first day. He blasted through all of it, skirting how much kissing they actually did, and ended it with Ian asking him on a date.

"Holy shit," Mandy shook her head, pouring more wine for both of them. "Making out in the stacks huh, that's your version of porn."

Mickey grinned, cheeks flushed from arousal and excitement. "So, he picked me up that Saturday, no more cast. Did I mention that he has a motorcycle?" Her eyes widened. "Yeah, no car. Only that shit and I rode on it for that date."

"You hate cars and the bus but willingly got onto a motorcycle?" She shook her head, laughing. "I can see why; sexy, persistent and he has a sexy bike. I'd have gone too."

Mickey smiled happily.

"Where did he take you?"

"That new bookstore," Mickey smiled again, flushing as he remembered what followed. "He bought me, us, coffee and we kinda ended up making out again. And…"

She sat forward, all ears. "And…??"

"And it kinda got a little heated." Mickey set his cup down, running both hands through his hair as Ian's groans echoed into his head. "Kissing and touching, talking…"

Mandy's jaw dropped. "In the middle of a bookstore?!"

"No," he rolled his eyes. "Not the middle, we were on a sofa by the window."

Mandy laughed. "You know what the hell I meant."

Mickey knew what she meant. She was surprised, not that someone like Ian would want him, but that he let Ian in so quickly. With no effort, no hesitation. Ian was a stranger one day and a potential love the next day.

"I know it's quick," Mickey started, speaking softly. "But I like it. I like him, Mandy."

"I can see that." Mandy offered a smile. "Why him though? You've had plenty of guys ask you out, girls even and you always say no."

"Yeah, I know." Mickey groaned, pulling at his hair a little trying to explain why it had been Ian to hook his attention. "It's not because he's hot, or because he's a jock because you know that stuff doesn't matter to me."

Mandy nodded.

"I guess maybe it was because he didn't give up until I said yes." He shrugged. "It's not like I said no, but half the time I was stuttering every other word, blushing like a damn virgin." He shoved her a little when she chuckled. "Maybe it's easy because he knew I was like this when he asked me."

She frowned. "Like what, Mick?"

He motioned to his entire self. From the simple jeans to his button down shirt, rolled at the elbows, then his cliched nerdy glasses. "Like me, Mandy. Ya know, nerdy and self conscious and weird. No hint of confidence whatsoever in anything." He slumped against the seat, taking a deep breath. "He knew all that and asked anyway."

"That's never happened?"

"No, never. They try and talk to me, I get all nervous and ramble about books and shit and they freak out. Ian didn't do that. Ian chose to ask me despite of that and picked a place that he knew I'd like."

Mandy nodded in total understanding. "He likes you."

Mickey studied her face, trying to decide if she meant what she said or was just trying to shut him up. But he didn't see that. He saw her trying not to get excited, smiling, generally happy.

"Does he?" Mickey asked because he just had to hear it from someone else. "It's not just about sex?"

"It doesn't feel that way, Mickey. Kissing in the stacks and taking you to a bookstore for coffee doesn't seem like it would lead to sex, even for you."

Mickey nodded. She was right.

"Did anything else happen?"

"We read together, or he wanted me to read to him." The butterflies in his stomach settled when Mandy smiled again. "He drove me home, told me he'd come the next morning and left."

"Yeah, that does not sound like he only wants sex. It sounds like he just wants you, like to date you."

Mickey stared at her, blinking slowly. "I don't know how to date, Mandy."

"For most people it's a skill you learn, but you're a book nut, Mick. A romantic. You already know all that stuff." Mandy motioned to all his books. "You know what you want and what it means to get it and what he has to do to earn that part of you and it feels like he is trying."

It wasn't like he and Mandy talked like this all the time. Never, actually. It was mostly her talking about guys and love and sex. Mickey didn't tell her about the select few guys he saw, or about the things they did together, but he could say for sure that none of them meant a damn thing to him.

Now, it felt like Ian meant everything and he didn't know how that happened.

"Is it all happening too soon?" Mickey asked, not all the way certain he wanted an answer. "The shit I feel around him, the shit he makes me feel, I don't know...it feels like we should know each other longer before that happens?"

Mandy shrugged. "There is no way for me to tell you that, Mick. It happens differently for everyone. Sometimes it takes months to find that feeling with someone, others don't find it with the person they thought, and some kinda get railroaded with it."

"I think that's what happened to me." Mickey shook his head. "I just don't know what to do."

Mandy nodded. "So I'm guessing no sex yet?"

Mickey shook his head, not even embarrassed about it.

"But you both want to?" Mickey nodded again. "The only thing I can tell you is to go at your own speed. His, too. Make the choices together based on what feels right."

Their own speed sounded good. There was no outside pressure for sex, only what they created between themselves. There was no rush, no reason to skip all the sweet stuff and the talking. Sex between them would come, quickly if things kept up as they had been. And it was okay that he was ready for it.

"So, did he come over the next morning?" Mandy asked, unable to help herself.

Mickey blushed which made her chuckle. "Yeah, he did."

Mandy twirled her finger, prompting him to keep going. "Details, bitch!"

"Okay fine, but grab Iggy's beer?" He handed her his full cup, grimacing at it. "That shit is too sweet."

Mandy nodded and took both cups as she stood. "Yeah, that's fucking nasty." She paused at the doorway. "And please tell me he has a great body...he has to if he's a quarterback."

Mickey groaned again, giving her his answer because she huffed. "Abs for days, Mandy," he called as she ran down the hallway. "Abs for fucking days." That last part was to himself, giggling right after.

**

Mickey was drunk, he wasn't even going to lie to himself. That wine was bullshit, not enough alcohol to harm a baby, but Iggy's beer? Whatever the fuck that Russian shit was, damn...four beers and he was seeing Mandy in threes.

Their talk had helped. She helped settle his overactive mind. Ian didn't want him just for sex. He was sexy enough to get ass from anyone he wanted. What they had was something else, although the sex part was still a main factor.

At least it was at the moment…

Mandy was gone, his apartment was empty and he was back on the sofa, half of his head pressed into the side of it. Ian's smell had been lingering on him all night, taunting him, teasing him. Making his body hot and hard, just like he was with Ian.

The build up was too intense now that the alcohol was in his system. It took away all that doubt, all the awkwardness he felt about himself. Leaving him hungry for it, hard and eager to come, sniffing the sofa like Ian would magically pop out if it and fuck him.

When his phone rang, Mickey shot up from his bent position, dug into his jeans and answered on the fourth ring.

"Ian?" Mickey answered in a breathless huff, no doubt telling Ian exactly what headspace he was in at the moment.

"Mick," Ian started but had to take a breath so he didn't growl. "Why is your voice so...ragged?"

Mickey moaned, feeling Ian's voice caress every inch of his body. "M'drunk, thinking about you." He answered honestly, twisting his hips in anticipation. "Can you come over?"

Now Ian growled. "I better not. I wouldn't be able to control myself if you said that in front of me."

"Please, Ian," Mickey whined his name, begging just like last night. "I've been hard for days. I know you have been too, maybe we need to fix it."

"Baby, please don't ask me." Ian begged this time. "You know I'll be over there as soon as fucking possible, and I wouldn't hesitate this time."

Mickey nodded, popping the button on his jeans. "I know, I wouldn't either."

"And that's why I can't come over."

"Not even if I started doing this?" Mickey gripped his cock, letting out a pitiful sounding groan. He could hear Ian moan, breathless and sounding almost like he was shocked. "I can't wait, Ian. I need to come, tonight."

"I can make you come, baby," Ian purred, groaning his pleasure right back at him. "Couldn't focus at practice, not after seeing you and kissing you."

This is what Mickey needed. He need Ian talking into his ear while he imagined it was Ian's hand. He needed Ian to come, to hear how he sounded so he could replay it on a loop in his mind.

"Fuck," Mickey moaned as he swiped his thumb under his head, making his body twitch. "Keep going, tell me more."

Ian moved his hand faster. "Where are you?"

Mickey smiled. "Library, sitting where you were." He gave slow strokes, holding it off for as long as possible. "I can feel you here Ian, I can smell you."

"I'm in my bed, thinking about the way you pushed me into that shelf today." Ian let out a little "hmmm." "I imagined you dropping to your knees, sucking me so good."

God, he was so good at this. Mickey watched his cock drip because of that, making him wetter.

"How big are you?" Mickey asked bluntly. He had been wondering since he felt Ian hard for him in the stacks. The only reason he asked now was because he was drunk. "Hmm? You seem like a big boy, Ian."

"Jesus fuck, Mick!" Ian almost yelled, panting out of control. "How big do you need me to be to make you feel good, hmm? You need it thick, or long to get to your prostate?"

It would be so easy to walk into his room, strip naked and find his toy. He needed his ass played with, more so than his cock. Especially with Ian talking like that. He wanted to fuck himself to Ian's voice, to those dirty fucking questions.

"I need someone who can fucking use it." Mickey whined, stroking just a little bit harder so he didn't pull down his jeans and bend over the couch. "Big doesn't mean much if you can't fuck the right way."

"How about me, baby?" Ian growled. "You think I can fuck you the right way?"

His orgasm was so fucking close. Balancing on the edge and every time Ian spoke, he got closer. By this point, he was rolling his palm over just the head, basking in that feeling.

"I think you're the only one who can." Mickey whined, hearing Ian jerking his cock, that wet slippery sound. Combined that sound with Ian's constant moaning and he was about to come. "Make me come Ian, please."

Ian sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm so close baby...I'm about to come, and I'm thinking about coming in that perfect ass."

"Yes, oh fuck yes." Mickey fucked up into his hand, his eyes falling closed. "How big?"

For a moment Ian only groaned into the phone, trying to get as close as he was and Mickey was barely holding on. "Shit Mick, fuck...fuck. I'm gonna come!"

Mickey whined. "Me too, now fucking tell me."

"Nine inches, baby," Ian was done when Mickey moaned. "Now, I'm coming right now!!"

Mickey came hard, listening to Ian coming along with him and he really pictured Ian behind him in the kitchen, rutting into his ass, filling him up, growling into his ear. Nine inches, nine fucking inches…

"Oh, my God!" Mickey whimpered as he kept stroking, pushing himself passed the tender aftershocks.

"God baby, fuck, you sound so good." Ian groaned, throat raw.

Mickey grinned, feeling that pulsing warmth spread all around him. "So do you, Ian. Holy shit." He stopped stroking, amazed at how much it was. "Fuck that's a lot."

Ian chuckled. "All that damn build up."

"You too?" Mickey asked, licking his lips as his body sank into the sofa.

"Me too Mick, damn I need a shower and kisses."

"Before that shower," Mickey paused, making sure Ian heard him. "Taste it for me."

Ian let out a soft growl. "You like that, baby? Hmm, you like the taste?"

"I really fucking do," Mickey sucked his thumb into his mouth, loud enough for Ian to hear. "Will you?"

Ian made a low humming noise as he did it. "Wish I could taste you instead."

A shiver passed down his body, that somehow took all his energy. "Me too." He yawned, feeling lazy and sleepy, content. "If I fall asleep, I'm sorry. Can't keep my eyes open."

Ian laughed, amused. "Go to bed baby, I'll text you tomorrow."

Mickey nodded, halfway asleep in a matter of minutes. "Miss you."

"Miss you, baby...."

Ian was still talking but Mickey had already fallen asleep. Drunk, sated and happy. All because of Ian. It was good, they were good. His mind was no longer at war with what his body wanted. Mickey wanted all of Ian, the sex and the dates and the feeling he got. He wanted it all.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5; hope everyone is still with me on this ❤

Speechless  
Part Five

"Ian, please don't do this to me." Mickey begged urgently into his phone. "I can't do this right now."

Ian growled. "Just go into the bathroom really quick. It won't take but five minutes."

This was the second time Ian did this to him today. Calling him at work during one of his breaks at school, coaxing him into another round of phone sex. The first time worked. Ian called just as he got to work, his voice ragged, strained.

Mickey rushed to the bathroom, hard as a damn rock with Ian moaning loudly into his ear. It had taken less than five minutes for them both to come, listening to all those dirty little fantasies Ian was so good at coming up with.

And now he wanted it again, only two hours later, in the middle of work, the middle of school. Mickey was hiding in the stacks, using his messenger bag to block his tented jeans as he tried to say no, as he tried to deny Ian what he wanted, what he himself wanted.

"I'm not near the bathroom." Mickey whined, pushing the palm of his hand into his groin. "There are too many people here today for this."

"So, would it be wrong for me to tell you how hard I am right now?" Ian asked, exhaling a deep groan. "Or that I'm locked away in the gym locker room trying to get my sexy baby to help me come?"

"Oh,.God," Mickey whimpered, head pushed back against the wall as his body gave an involuntary shiver. "You know I want to. Fuck, I want to." He paused to glance around, aware of all the hushed chatter around him. "But--"

"Baby," Ian growled, "if you don't get somewhere private and let me hear the wonderful sound of you demanding me to come, I am going to come down there and do it."

That threat, and yes, it was a threat, was very real. Mickey could hear how serious he was, the need to come together was too great to play games like this. Ian would show up, he would most likely drag him into the bathroom and they would get physical.

This had been happening on and off for days. It had been two days since that first phone sex call and they were addicted to it, to each others pleasure. They had both been too busy to get away and meet, and that forced them to talk on the phone instead. Or moan on the phone.

It was simply irresistible.

"How long do you have?" Mickey asked, regretting it instantly as he took off towards the bathroom.

Ian chuckled darkly. "How long can you manage?"

"Shit." Mickey ducked behind a corner as soon as he saw Mrs. Whitman glancing around the room, looking for him. "I don't have long," he whispered, thankful she didn't see him. "I'm not even there yet and I'm out of time."

"I can't come without you, Mick." Ian whined. "I need to hear you."

"God, just shut it until I get in there." He groaned and made a dash for the men's room. By the time he pulled the door open, made sure he was alone and locked it, Ian was already panting into his ear. "Tell me what you're doing."

"I was about to work out," Ian groaned. "I'm sitting on the bench, half naked. Wishing you were in front of me."

"Keep going." Mickey nearly growled as he fought with his belt, trying to yank it free. When it was, he popped the button on his jeans and slid his hand inside, nearly falling to the floor as he gripped himself. "Talk to me Ian."

"I'm so hard for you baby. Pulsing, fucking leaking into my hand. It needs you." Ian whined, unable to keep control this time. "It's throbbing, baby."

There was no holding back now. Mickey was jerking himself fast, a little rough at the sound of those words. The impact they had on him was out of his world. He was leaning against the door, totally fucking gone.

"God, it feels so good." Mickey moaned, picturing Ian in his mind. "I love when you talk to me."

"Tell me what you want, Mickey." Ian demanded. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can't." He whined, biting his lip hard enough to send a throbbing pulse to his balls. "You know I can't."

"Yes, you can." Ian prompted. "If you were here, what would you have me do to get you off?"

So many things flashed into his mind. Ian bending him over, him riding Ian on the bench, jerking each other off in the showers, getting down on his knees for Ian. But what did he really want, in this moment?

But then he saw it, clear as day and it nearly had him coming just imagining it. Mickey squeezed his cock, harder than normal to get that urge to back down until it was time.

"I want you…" He paused before he started to stutter. Took a deep breath and tried again. "I want you on your knees, Ian."

"Fuck, baby," Ian moaned, jerking faster. "You want me to suck you off? I can do that, Mick."

"Not that," Mickey spoke quickly, licking his lips nervously as he sped up, watching the head of his cock push into his fist. "I want you to eat me."

"That's it baby, fuck that's it." Ian groaned, moving harder and faster. "I want to spread you open and let you ride my tongue."

The imagery was so clear. He could fucking see it. Mickey shut his eyes, seeing himself grind back against Ian's mouth. To feel him growling against him, that clever tongue pushing in deeper until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, my God…." Mickey whined, sounding just as wrecked as he felt.

Beep….beep….beep.

"The fuck?" Mickey whined again and pulled the phone away to see the battery icon blinking red. "Shit, my phone is about to die."

"Don't do this to me, Mickey. I can't stop now, I'm way to fucking close."

"I know, me too." He kept going, listening to Ian growl every other moan, almost like he couldn't help it.

"You gonna ride my face, baby?" Ian asked, pausing to spit into his hand loud enough for Mickey to hear it.

Beep...beep...beep.

"I'm gonna ride it, Ian," Mickey groaned, ignoring the beeping sound as he sped up. "I need to feel your mouth."

"Just a little more baby, just a little--"

That was the last thing Mickey heard before the phone went silent. He groaned, almost in tears because they had been so fucking close.

"Son of a bitch!" Mickey barked, one step away from throwing the damn thing.

God, he was so hard. Still throbbing in his hand, eager to finish. But it didn't feel right, not without Ian. So he stopped, making his fist unclench enough to zip back up and wash his hands.

"Just breathe." He whispered to himself, running wet hands into his messy hair. "He won't show up here, he won't."

There was no way Ian could just show up, right? He did have school and couldn't just up and leave, right?

It took him a few seconds longer to make himself presentable; fixing his hair, wiping the sweat off his face, making sure his shirt was straight and his face wasn't as flushed as it had been. Then it was time to go back to work.

"There you are!" Mrs. Whitman nearly shouted.

Mickey jumped like he'd been caught and offered her a strained smile. "Sorry, just needed to use the bathroom."

"You are quite flushed, Mickey." She observed, putting a hand to his warm cheek. "Are you feeling okay?"

No, he really wasn't.

"I'm fine," Mickey moved past her, going behind the counter and knew she followed. "Just feeling a little hot is all."

"Not a fever I hope."

She was always fussing over him, like a mother would do. Mickey was normally grateful for it but today, he was afraid one look into her eyes and she would know exactly what he and Ian had been up to for the last week.

Eventually she gave up, or the people asking for help made her do it. Mickey was happy for the distraction, choosing to plug his phone up, send Ian a quick 'I'm sorry' text and try to finish this day without getting blue balls. It didn't work, the painful throb started as he was checking books back in twenty minutes later.

Then it happened, just like he expected it might. Like he hoped it would and wouldn't. Ian was there, not half an hour after that call. Mickey caught sight of his red hair just before someone blocked his view, then he lost him in the crowd.

"This is bad." Mickey whispered to himself, trying to talk his body into staying calm and flaccid instead of raging hard. "Fuck, this is so bad."

Maybe it wasn't Ian. Someone else could have that same red hair. Right? Because he didn't see him again, and he looked. Mickey turned and tilted his head, looking through the stacks from his seated position at the counter. But there was nothing.

"Where are you?" Mickey asked, not expecting an answer as he stood and grabbed his phone off the charger.

With Mrs. Whitman occupied by a group of older ladies asking about a specific book for their book club, Mickey backed away from the counter for a little privacy to call Ian.

As soon as the call connected, Mickey put it to his ear and kept scanning the crowd. It rang a few times before it sounded like it was echoing. That was odd. He pulled the phone back, making sure it wasn't on speaker phone.

"Pick up, Ian." Mickey grumbled.

It rang twice more before it was kicked into voicemail but before he could leave a message, someone grabbed him from behind in a strong grip. A large hand was put over his mouth just as an arm moved around his stomach. He was being pulled back, making him drop his phone to claw at the hands around him.

"Shhhh," Ian whispered in his ear. "Don't draw any attention, baby."

Mickey stopped fighting, gripping at him for another reason now. Ian was hard against his ass, pulling him towards a quiet part of the library and Mickey let him, even shuffled his feet back, helping him.

"We need a little privacy for the things I'm going to do to you."

Before his mind wandered into sexual places unknown, he was being pushed face first into the wall. Not hard, he didn't even grunt at the contact, but hard enough to make his cock pulse. He braced his hands on the wall, turned his face to the side and let it all happen.

"That's better, baby," Ian kept his voice low as not to be heard and pushed against Mickey's back. "Now, we need to fix our little situation."

Mickey's groan was muffled by Ian's hand still over his mouth. He didn't shake it off or struggle, but he did push his ass back when he felt Ian slide between his cheeks, blocked only by the thin material of their jeans.

"I have a hard time believing you hung up on me, but I know you didn't do that to me."

Mickey shook his head no as much as he could.

"Still," Ian paused to lick up one side of his neck, drinking in his responding groan. "I had to get here as soon as possible. Don't want to leave my baby hanging."

When Ian's hand moved, Mickey groaned, almost loud enough to attract attention. "Someone could see us."

"Do you care?" Ian asked, nipping his ear.

Did he care? Or should he? It felt too good to say no, and he didn't want to. And it wasn't like Ian was going to fuck him, it was probably just talk, but he wanted it.

"Not really." Mickey turned his head to see Ian smirking. "But we don't have long, for anything."

"It won't take long." Ian promised, letting his hands move to the front of Mickey's body, teasing his hips. "You still want me on my knees?"

"Right here?" Mickey whined, leaning back against his chest instead of into the wall. "You'd do that?"

"Anywhere, Mickey." Ian let his hand slip just a little to brush his fingers over his tented jeans, feeling how hard he was. "You're so hard for me."

"What about you?" Mickey asked, swallowing his next groan. "I can't do anything like this." He wiggled as much as the wall and Ian would allow.

Ian sucked along his neck, letting his teeth scrape his skin before kissing again, remembering what Mickey said about biting. "I can make myself come while I make you come."

This was risky, all of it. The stacks barely kept them apart from the public. You could see through some of the shelves as well, or anyone could walk by and see them. If they got caught, he would probably be fired, Ian would get into trouble. It could be bad.

Even with that, Mickey wasn't able to say no.

"I want to do it, Ian." Mickey whined, wiggling enough so Ian unpinned him from the wall and let him turn around. "I want to be the one that makes you come."

Ian cupped his face, shifting his hips so they locked with Mickey's. "Anything that happens right now will make me come."

His hands moved to Ian's hips, pulling him closer. He needed to feel more, to feel all of it. "I wanna do it together," he breathed heavily against Ian's lips, feeling that spark of power when Ian gasped. "Please?"

"Whatever you want, baby." Ian whispered just before he kissed him.

Instead of moving his hands up to Ian's face as they kissed, Mickey kept them down. It took less than a minute to pop the button on Ian's jeans, making him groan into his mouth. He split the zipper by pulling both sides, giving him plenty of room for the next step.

Ian broke the kiss with a deep groan, moving to kiss over the side of his neck, biting and sucking and losing control. "Now you." His hands went down, unbuttoning Mickey's jeans, making sure he had room.

They both paused. Not in hesitation over what they wanted, but because pause was needed for this. They were about to see each other, sexually. Something they hadn't done yet, not even through pictures.

Mickey focused on Ian's body, hiding from his eyes to avoid that blush and slowly lifted the bottom of his shirt. His stomach was revealed, his abs, the v-cut of his hips was sharper now that his jeans were low, showing a pair of dark briefs.

"Take me out, baby," Ian encouraged softly, recognizing his hesitation.

Mickey risked a glance up, amazed to see calmness after all that had happened. Ian wasn't pressuring him, but reassuring him that it was okay. That it was up to him.

His hands were steady as he dipped two fingers into the band of Ian's briefs and pulled them open enough to reach in and touch him. They both groaned, Ian jumped at the contact and Mickey pulled him out with wide eyes.

God, he was so big. Nine inches was hard to believe over the phone but Ian hadn't lied. He was long, reaching well past his belly button, thick with pulsing veins up either side, a blunt head, wet and ready for attention.

"Fuck," Mickey whispered as he began to stroke slowly, watching him get harder and wetter under his touch. "I didn't think you were serious."

Ian tried for a smug laugh but it came out as a strangled groan. "I don't lie baby, not about anything. Especially that."

The sight made his mouth water. Mickey licked his lips, watching when he could barely close his fist around him. "I want it in my mouth."

Ian trembled, moving one hand behind Mickey to brace on the wall so he didn't fall over. "Every time I come, I picture your mouth." He traced his lips. "It's so fucking pretty."

Because of that, he upped his pace, jerking faster until a drop of pre-come landed on the side of his thumb and he had to, it was unavoidable. Mickey released him, hearing Ian whine because of him, but when their eyes met and he lifted his thumb to his mouth, Ian's eyes widened.

"Baby…"

Without looking away, Mickey sucked his thumb into his mouth slowly, tasting him. "I want more."

"Oh, my God." Ian growled, more than a little surprised, but way more turned on. "I can't tell you how sexy that was." He lifted Mickey's shirt, revealing that wonderful body again as he slipped his hand inside to grip him.

"Ian." Mickey gasped, eyes rolling back the moment Ian touched him. They both knew the moment they began simultaneously, that they wouldn't last long. The build up was too great. "Make me come."

They leaned against each other with that first pull, their mouths only inches apart but groaning so much they were unable to kiss. Their arms worked at the same speed, using pre-come to slick the way, their eyes meeting every so often. The pull between them was undeniable, so strong that no matter how hard they tried, they would always be drawn together. It was like they could read each other's mind, giving them exactly what they needed.

"You're so perfect, baby," Ian groaned, wrapping one arm around Mickey's lower back to bring him closer. "I can't wait to taste you."

Mickey nodded, licking over dry lips. "I want you to come first." He blushed at his next sentence, knowing that it would most likely push Ian over the edge, but Ian asked before he could explain.

"Why?" Ian panted, barely holding on.

"Because I want you to use your come to get me wet," he ignored his burning face to get the rest out. "I want it all over my cock when I come."

Ian growled, breathing raggedly, unable to stop. "Nasty little thing, aren't you?" He kissed one blushing cheek. "That won't be a problem baby, I'm so close."

Mickey bit his lip, holding off to wait for Ian. He didn't have to wait long, Ian was coming apart right in front of him. His head tipped back, mouth falling open to moan, squeezing his cock tightly. The muscles of his stomach tightened, hardening. Ian was fucking spectacular.

"Come for me, Ian." Mickey demanded, just how Ian liked it.

"Fuuuckk!!" Ian came hard, looking down just in time to see Mickey's beautifully tattooed knuckles being covered.

Before Ian was done groaning his way through those mind numbing aftershocks, Mickey needed him. "You gotta do it now, Ian." He begged, stilling his hand. "I'm right there."

Ian snapped to attention, stroking himself for a few painfully hard seconds to gather the rest of his come into his hand, then gripped Mickey again. "Like that?"

It felt so fucking good. So wet and warm, pushing him closer and closer. He couldn't focus, he couldn't keep his voice under control. Ian was talking again, saying just what he needed to make it better than anything else he'd ever felt.

"Just like that, Ian," Mickey gripped Ian's jaw with his sticky hand, forcing his mouth down to his own, tracing his lips with his come coated thumb. "You're gonna make me come so fucking hard."

"Give it up for me, baby," Ian bit Mickey's bottom lip quickly. "Let me taste it."

"God, oh fuck." Mickey groaned. There was no holding back now, especially when Ian sucked his thumb into his mouth, tasting his own come. "Now, right now!"

Ian took his mouth in a deep kiss just as he came, muffling the loud moan. Mickey exploded between them, coating his hand, mixing their come together, pumping into his fist. Ian had never experienced anything as incredible as this before.

Mickey ended the kiss, he had to. He couldn't breathe past the sensations going through his body. He leaned back, totally weightless as Ian kept stroking him. His body was thrumming, his heart beating out of control. Wave after wave of indescribable pleasure blocked out everything in the world except him and Ian.

"Oh baby," Ian kissed his jaw, then his ear, stroking slowly as he twitched. "You are so beautiful."

Mickey blushed, unable to meet his eyes. Not after what he said, not after what he told Ian he wanted. His eyes opened but he glanced away, willing his face to cool down.

"Don't be shy." Ian released his cock, then gripped his chin with the same messy hand until he saw dark blue eyes. "Telling me what you need is the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

The blush intensified, but he didn't look away from that serious look on Ian's face. "I can't help it." He said after a while, unbothered by the wetness on his skin. "I never...uh, I just don't talk like that to anyone."

Ian smiled, kissing his lips. "I know and I love that you do it with me."

Mickey turned his head, sucking Ian's thumb into his mouth. Groaning at the taste and the sound Ian made for him. "I do a lot with you that I don't do with anyone."

"Me too, baby," Ian released his chin and offered each finger to Mickey, awestruck when he took them each into his mouth eagerly. "Just you."

Mickey sucked on his last finger, letting it slowly slip from his lips to bring Ian to his mouth. They shared the taste of them mixed together, sucking it off each others tongues, nipping red lips, basking in the feeling.

The clean up was a little difficult. Standing in the stacks with nothing to hide what they'd done. That was, until Ian took his shirt off. Mickey bit his lip as he watched his chest come into view, only to have it ruined by his tank top.

Ian used the shirt to wipe his hands, then Mickey's. Cleaning the both of them up enough to fix their clothes without walking back looking like they just fucked for hours.

"Now what?" Mickey giggled at the sticky shirt in Ian's hand.

Ian only smiled and tossed the shirt to the left, not taking his eyes off Mickey and knew it would land in the trash. "Problem solved."

"Show off." Mickey smiled, mildly impressed that he made it, more impressed with the view he now had, God his shoulders were huge. "I can't believe we just did that."

Ian smirked and took his hand, leading them away from the books and to one of the tables, looking back and forth to make sure no one saw them. "Sexy, right?"

Mickey nodded as he blushed and sat down, glowing when Ian sat next to him, facing him. Pulling him close to kiss over his ear. "God Ian," he chuckled. "You were incredible."

"So were you, Mickey," Ian kissed his flushed cheek. "I've never been this needy for something before."

Mickey turned to face him, eyes searching, features soft. Totally unguarded. "Something?"

"No, not something." Ian smoothed back Mickey's hair, then thumbed his ear. "Someone."

Kissing Ian seemed like the only correct response to that. And he did, nothing eager like before. But softly cupping his face, making sure the kiss stayed slow and soft.

Soft didn't mean his heart wasn't beating out of his chest. Or the way his stomach still gave that nervous flutter each time Ian came around. The way he spoke to him, how he treated him. The way Ian made him feel. Normal and happy, sexy and wanted.

Fuck….he was in love with Ian Gallagher.

"You okay?" Ian asked, a little breathless as he stroked his cheek. "You're trembling."

Mickey shook his head no, unable to tell him what he just realized but not willing to lie. "What I'm feeling right now…" He paused, searching for another word besides love. "Uh, it's just…it feels like--God." He hung his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to get him to understand.

"Mickey look at me." Ian spoke quietly.

Mickey looked at him, feeling like he was about to lose it. He wasn't used to going from one incredible feeling to another so quickly. His mind couldn't catch up, he couldn't breathe, he tripped over his words, getting tongue tied.

"I know what you're feeling, Mickey." Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and let it rest against his heart. Feeling it pounding like a drum. "You don't have to say it."

His heartbeat was slow, but loud. Thumping eagerly. Mickey glanced at him, seeing that he really did know what he was trying to say. Maybe they couldn't say it yet because it was that big. Life changing, scary. But very real.

God, now he was crying. He could feel the wetness against his cheeks but couldn't bring himself to wipe them away. "But I feel it."

Ian wiped them away with a gentle swipe of his thumb. "I feel it too, baby."

Ian felt it. Ian loved him. How did this happen? How could you love someone only knowing them for less than two weeks? Was it the orgasmic glow, or the racing endorphins? Was it just because it was pretty and new, or was it a lie created to get what they wanted from each other?

Mickey had no idea. The only thing he knew was that it felt real to him. It was beautiful and magical. It was romance and it was real for him.

"It's too early." Mickey insisted, trying to realize how they'd gotten there so fast. "You know it's way too early."

"We can't control how early it happens, or how late." Ian linked their fingers so he could trace over Mickey's tattoos. "We can only decide what to do with what we know."

Mickey turned a little, not moving away but far enough so only their hands were touching, fingers laced together with Ian's thumb rubbing over his. It was intimate, more so than them orgasming together. Maybe because it wasn't sexual, but it was something.

"What do we do then?" Mickey asked, not sure what answer to expect, or what answer he wanted. Both scared him equally.

"I think we need to spend more time together," Ian suggested while he softly stroked his flushed face. "Get to know each other better."

Mickey blushed at that, making Ian chuckle.

"Not in that way," Ian squeezed his hand. "I want to know more about you, your life and your family. Your history."

"It's not that interesting I assure you." Mickey leaned into his hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Interesting or no, I want to know. And you should know more about me and then we talk about what we want. What to do."

That sounded good, normal. Saying 'I love you' now would be a mistake. You can't truly love someone until you know them, all of them. Their hopes and dreams and ambitions, but also their failures, flaws, weaknesses. And after you knew everything and that feeling was still there, that's when it was okay. That's when you knew it was true.

Mickey moved his chair closer until he was almost between Ian's legs. "When do we start?" He asked, smiling like an idiot at Ian's grin. "Soon I hope."

Ian nodded. "Aside from our interrupted conversation," he winked when Mickey blushed, huffing because of it. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my game tonight."

His eyes widened. "Like a football game?"

With a big smile, one he couldn't tone down even if he tried, he nodded. "Yes baby, like a football game. We have a game tonight at seven."

Sports were not for him. Not just football, but all of them. Mickey hated it. He couldn't watch it or listen to it, or even read about it. It just wasn't for him. And knowing that, he was excited. Giddy to see Ian play, to see him all dressed up, doing what makes him happy.

"Let me guess, sports are not for you?" Ian asked with a smile, not irritated in the slightest when Mickey shook his head. "It's okay baby, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Mickey saw that spark in Ian's eyes. It was just the same when they rode on Ian's bike, or read together. "I think I'll like it if you're gonna play."

"You are too sweet," Ian kissed his cheek, pausing a moment to take a deep breath, smelling him. "And I may not play the whole game because of my leg, but I'd like to see you anyway."

"Tonight then." Mickey knew Ian would have much to do before the game. Back to school for one, probably home after to get ready. "Should I meet you there?"

Ian narrowed his eyes. "How would you get there?"

"The L I supposed." Mickey had a feeling he knew what Ian was going to say to all of this. "That's how I usually get around."

"Mickey, the L is not even close to the school. You'd have to walk a ways."

He nodded. "I would. And?"

"And that's pretty far." Ian pointed out, a little surprised that Mickey was okay with all of it. "What if it rains again or the temperature drops like it did yesterday?"

God, Ian was so fucking adorable he almost couldn't stand it.

"I think I'll be okay, Ian, it's not that far and I'll have a jacket." He bumped his shoulder. "Try not to worry."

Ian shook his head. "No, that's not gonna happen. I'll worry too much. Just let me pick you up."

"You tryin for romance?" He smiled when Ian blushed a little. "Because I have read a bunch of romance novels and giving someone a ride is pretty high up there."

"Romance is not just for the romantic, Mickey," Ian quickly kissed the back of Mickey's hand. "And yes, I am trying. Please? I don't want you to walk."

The thought was nice. Sweet and romantic and it felt good to have someone who cared enough to worry about the small things like walking in the rain. But it really wasn't a big deal in the first place and he had a feeling Ian would be very busy before the game.

"Don't you have like, I don't know, football shit to do before the game?" Ian nodded, frowning. "It's fine, Ian. It won't be as bad as you think and you probably need to focus on the game."

"But I want to focus on you." Ian insisted, leaning down to kiss his lips.

He was just too damn sweet to say no to. Mickey smiled, shaking his head a little. "Compromise?"

Ian grinned. "I can handle that."

"I'll take the L to the last station then you can pick me up." Mickey suggested and watched green eyes flick back and forth quickly as if he was trying to think of a different plan. "Saves me from walking too long and it's halfway which saves you time."

"On one condition." Ian added with a smirk. "Come home with me after. We can read or watch a movie or something."

It was only Thursday so both he and Ian had one more day of work and school so it wouldn't be a late night. But unwinding after the game sounded too good to pass up.

"Deal." Ian smiled. "Does that mean it's meet the parents time?" Mickey joked, smiling when Ian rolled his eyes.

"Parent, just my mom but she works late at the hospital." Ian dropped the playfulness for a minute. "But eventually I would like you to meet her."

"Yeah?" Mickey smiled, feeling that flutter in the pit of his stomach again. "Well, at least she won't think I'm a bad influence." He motioned to his clothes. Dark jeans with a long sleeved shirt rolled to his elbows. No chains on the belt or holes in the knees, no ratty questionable shirts or overly pierced body parts. Nothing that would immediately set off the parents with an automatic no.

If anything, Ian's mom might assume it was a joke; them being together. Someone young and charismatic like Ian going for someone older and ordinary like him. It would be cause for concern.

"I think she'll like you, Mickey," Ian ran his thumbs over the smooth sides of Mickey's glasses. "You're smart, funny, beautiful," Ian smiled at his blush.

"Beautiful is for girls, Ian," Mickey huffed, uncomfortable like he always was when Ian called him that. "And I may be a little soft around the edges but I'm not a girl."

Ian sighed. "It's not just for girls. Men can be beautiful, and you are. But when I say that, I don't just mean the way you look."

Mickey frowned. "No?" Ian shook his head. "What do you mean then?"

"I mean you, like all of you. Your personality and your mind, your heart." Ian had no idea if he was saying this right or not. "You care about people, you help them. You want love and laughter and happiness."

Mickey didn't blush, but he felt that constant flutter stop at those words. Ian was right, he did want all those things. He wanted them with Ian.

"But you're also scared, just like I am."

"Scared?" Mickey asked, clearing the emotion from his voice.

"Yeah, scared. Of the world, of anything new or if it seems too good, you doubt it. You pull away." Ian linked their fingers again, keeping it close. "It makes you human, it makes you beautiful."

"I've never been beautiful to anyone, Ian," Mickey kept their shared eye contact, not shying away like he was used to. "I've been weird, nerdy, dorky, plain." He paused at the hurt look on Ian's face. "Ordinary, Ian. Nothing special. What you've seen this past week, that's me."

Ian broke their eye contact, looking down and Mickey would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to watch. But he wouldn't lie to Ian about who he was, or his life and how he chose it to be simple, to be safe. But maybe Ian didn't want that.

"I don't go out much, I have one friend that happens to be my sister so she has no choice." Mickey smiled but Ian didn't. "I work at a damn library for fuck sake. The biggest thing to ever happen to me is the opening of a new bookstore."

"Mickey, I don't see what this has to do with anything." Ian said sadly, pulling away a little.

"I just want you to know what you're getting into it before anything else happens." Mickey took his hand back, feeling Ian distancing himself. "I'm not what you're used to and I don't know if I'll be what you expect."

Ian shook his head. "I knew how you were before I asked you." He cupped Mickey's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "I'm not what you'd expect either, baby. I'm not just some jock who wants to drink and sleep with people."

"I didn't mean to say--" Mickey closed his eyes. This was not going right. "I didn't say that."

"I know, so I did. I knew you were quiet and reserved when I met you. I knew you'd prefer books over people and nights in to staying out with your friends. I already knew that."

Mickey knew that. He really did. Maybe he just needed Ian to say it.

Ian leaned down, putting their heads together. "I'm not asking you to change to be with me."

"What are you asking then?" Mickey asked quietly, reaching out to grip both of Ian's arms when that moment of weightlessness came back.

"I like the way you are, Mickey, I like all of it." Ian spoke in what sounded almost like a whine. "I love the books and the library and those cute little buttons on your bag and your glasses."

Mickey smiled, feeling his eyes blur a little.

"I'm just asking you to be with me. If you stay the same, or if you choose to change, it doesn't matter. I just want you."

"Jesus." Mickey gasped, pulling Ian by the arms of his shirt until they were kissing. He was almost in Ian's lap, trying to get as close as possible. To keep the feelings inside him from spilling out all over the place. Ian was keeping him together.

"I really hope that was a yes." Ian breathed against his lips, stroking the softness of his cheeks. "Or else that kiss was very confusing."

Mickey laughed, even with the wetness in his eyes. "Of course that was a yes, Ian, like I could even say no with all that mushy shit you just laid out for me."

Ian grinned. "Just appealing to your romantic side, but I meant every word."

"Yeah, I know you did." Mickey kissed him quickly, not bothering to wipe his eyes because Ian was already doing it. "So, you prepared to be with me at this game?"

He meant that literally. Yeah, Ian would be playing most of the game, on the bench the rest of the time so they wouldn't actually be together, like side by side. But they'd arrive together, people would see them together and know within a few seconds that they were together together. 

It was one thing for Ian to say he wanted it, it was easy when they were alone. But out in the open, with prying, judging eyes, he wanted Ian to be certain.

Ian didn't hesitate, he nodded. "I've never wanted something more than I want that, baby. I can't wait."

"Mickey Milkovich, I have been looking all over for you."

At the sound of Mrs. Whitman's disapproving tone, Mickey pulled back but not away as he looked at her. "Just taking lunch, Mrs. Whitman."

Mrs. Whitman looked at Ian, then them smiling and gave a deep sigh. "I suppose you can take a longer lunch since you missed it yesterday, but lunch is half an hour after this."

Ian grinned.

Mickey offered a grateful smile. "Just about done here. I'll get back at it soon."

"You better, that older man keeps asking for your approved book list and won't leave without it."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Mickey smiled at the slightly irritated tone and Mrs. Whitman left them alone once more. "Relax red, he's just a lonely old guy who likes to read."

Ian shook his head, scanning the crowd for this guy. "I don't like it."

Rolling his eyes but still smiling, Mickey stood, pulling Ian with him. "And I'm sure I won't like all the eyes that'll be on you tonight." His eyebrows lifted when Ian looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Ian pulled Mickey by his belt until their chests bumped. "They don't mean anything, Mick. Not a damn thing."

Mickey put his hands flat on Ian's chest, pushing enough to feel how firm he was, how strong. Then moved them up, linking them around his neck as Ian's moved to his back.

"They won't like it, Ian, us. You with someone like me." He felt Ian squeeze him tighter. "I can bet on it."

"Ask me why I care." Ian challenged with a smirk. "I'm here with you and not them for a reason, baby. They can deal with their own shit."

Mickey smiled, bringing Ian down to his mouth. "I'll remember you said that when it counts."

**

God, he was so anxious about this. The game. Being seen with Ian, or Ian being seen with him. Even after their talk at the library and many reassurances from Ian, Mickey was still anxious, nervous...fearful.

He'd caught the L after he left home. Dressed in what he normally wore, glasses and messenger bag included. He even left The Lord of the Rings buttons on the strap. There was no reason to take them off, Ian already saw them and that's all he cared about. 

Ian was waiting for him as he got off the train. Dressed the same as he had been earlier that day, letterman's jacket included. Ian instantly pulled him into his arms, sharing a series of deep, heated, all consuming kisses. He sat behind Ian on the bike again, so full of anxiety the ride didn't evening freak him out like it usually did. That didn't mean he opened his eyes, no. They were squeezed shut, his face pressed into Ian's shoulder blades.

They were about to go public. Things were about to change, for the best or the worst, he wasn't sure yet. But it was happening. 

As soon as Ian parked his bike in the school parking lot, eyes had been on them. People greeted Ian as they pulled up, smiling and waving. Some teammates in jerseys, others dressed casual.

Mickey was wearing Ian's jacket. Maybe that's why they looked. Or it could have been the way he held Ian while he was still behind him on the bike; their legs lined up, no space between his groin and Ian's ass, his arms secured tightly around his waist… But it was probably the way Ian held his hands as they held him. That softness was there for everyone to see.

"This place is packed." Mickey observed, itching from the way a few people stared too hard at him...at them.

Ian nodded, taking his and Mickey's helmet and balanced them on the seat of the bike. "Yeah, big rival team for this game. They go all out for it."

When Ian nodded towards the school, that confident smile in place, Mickey had no choice but to go. They fell in step together, side by side and it took less than half a second for Ian to wrap his arm around him, like he always did.

It was familiar, it was normal for them. And it didn't seem to matter where they were, Ian always did it. It had that flutter in his belly starting up again, swirling like crazy all because of Ian.

"I'm so happy you came." Ian pulled him closer, whispering it in his ear before he kissed it.

Mickey tightened his arm around Ian's waist, closing his eyes to savor that feeling. "Me too."

The closer they got to the school, going around the main gate where you had to pay; apparently he didn't because he was with Ian, people started to really stare. Maybe because they actually saw it. The 'it' being Ian in all his confidence, being close to him, an average guy with glasses, a nobody that happened to be wearing Ian's jacket. People glared at him, then smiled at Ian like they had two personalities. Looking at him like he wasn't good enough to be under Ian's arm.

It hurt. There was no denying that feeling.

But Mickey ignored it, stayed close to Ian and tried to have a good time. They walked all the way in until he could see the field, to see that every seat was taken already. More people waved to Ian, teammates bumping fists or slapping backs, but Ian never let go. He kept his arm around his shoulders for all of it.

That made his anxiousness and being uncomfortable in his own skin, worth it.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to go get my gear on," Ian said sadly. "But I want you to sit behind our team, that way I can see you."

Mickey blushed, Ian was a damn romantic…

"Looks pretty full though," he glanced at the area Ian pointed to. Right on the field, the last row of bleachers before the team's space. "I might not get a seat."

"You will, baby," Ian pulled him close with a light grip on his jaw. "Don't be nervous, I'll be there the whole time."

Mickey nodded, not at all surprised that Ian already knew what his problem was. He was intuitive like that. "Go, I'll be fine." He rose up on his toes just to bump their noses.

"Look for me, yeah?" Ian smiled when he nodded. "Gallgher, 33."

And then Ian was kissing him. Mickey groaned, swaying his body more towards Ian's. Even his hands moved on their own, smoothing up from Ian's hands up to grip his shoulders, holding on.

With one last smile, Ian took off back the way they came, towards the locker room and clubhouse. Mickey just stood there, not wanting to move but not wanting to miss anything. He would have to walk past the rows and rows of people, wiggle his way onto that last row of the bleachers and try to ignore the looks.

"Piece of cake…" Mickey mumbled to himself, gripping the buttons on each side of Ian's jacket as he stepped forward, feeling all eyes on him. He groaned. "Yeah, piece of cake my ass...this is a fucking nightmare."


	6. Part Six

Speechless  
Part Six

"TOUCHDOWN CARDINALS!!"

Mickey jumped yet again at the loud voice booming through the speakers of the stadium. It wasn't the first time it caught him off guard, but since he arrived everything caught him off guard. The crowd cheering way too loudly, the loud boom of the cannon in the empty field behind them each time the home team scored a touchdown, countless announcements that seemed way too loud for only a high school game…

It was nerve wracking.

Walking in front of the entire crowd in the bleachers was hard enough. All eyes on him, none too friendly after Ian kissed him like that. People glared, people spoke quietly to the one sitting next to them. Criticizing him without knowing a damn thing about him or what he had with Ian. They didn't take his feelings into account or a certain amount of privacy a couple were allowed.

Mickey almost didn't make it to the section of bleachers Ian suggested. He almost sat down in the nearest spot, far far away from most of the action. It was quieter that way, less people, less time it took to cross in front of anyone. He had been one more look away from just leaving.

Only that last look came from Ian as he ran with the rest of his team onto the field. Ian passed by him, grinning like he already won the game and Mickey decided that smile was worth all the bad shit he felt. It was worth the glares and bad mouthing being tossed towards him.

But somehow Ian knew what he'd been thinking because he stopped running with his team and made his way over to where he stood. Mickey couldn't even speak and Ian didn't have to. They had perfect communication without uttering a single word. Ian held his hand out, not forcing him to take it but offering it with that knowing smile. Mickey took it and their fingers linked as they exchanged smiles. And that was the end of it.

Ian got yelled at to hurry up. Mickey braved the crowd and made his way to that first row of bleachers and took a seat. That had been about an hour ago, and although the feelings were still there, seeing Ian play was calming. Especially when Ian took a seat on the bench and turned to look at him.

Now Ian's team was winning, by all of it. The other team had yet to score and there was only fifteen minutes left of the game. Mickey was nervous still, but excited for them to win, excited because Ian was excited, because he couldn't stop smiling at him as he sat on the bench and waited for his turn on the field.

Ian was glowing. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, all that red hair damp making it look orange under the harsh lights. His face was flushed from his hair all the way down to his neck, but that smile. That damn smile.. Mickey had never seen anything like it before in his entire life.

Ian was happy, like on the brink of euphoria and he was lucky enough to witness it, to be a part of it.

"Hey, you just be Mickey."

Mickey was surprised as the guy next to him started talking. He had been sitting next to the same guy for over an hour and not one word had been spoken, to anyone, by anyone. Just radio silence. Now this guy seemed to know his name?

"How do you know my name?" Mickey asked, scooting an inch or two away from him.

The guy smiled. "I've heard a lot about you over the last two weeks and to be honest, I didn't think Ian was serious."

Who the hell was this guy? Why was Ian talking about him with this guy? Was this Ian's friend? Secret boyfriend? Fuck, he hoped it wasn't a secret anything.

Mickey glanced at him, seeing blue eyes and curly dirty blonde hair, and a smile. A boyfriend wouldn't smile, so that was good. But none of Ian's friends seemed to smile at him either…

"And why should that be any of your business in the first place?" Mickey asked, suddenly putting his guard firmly in place, possibly sounding a little pissy, or jealous.

The guy laughed. "Relax, I'm not some crazy fan, or the boyfriend, or the best friend." He paused and offered his hand. "My name is Lip, Ian's brother."

Brother? His eyebrows shot right up, blushing a little at his negative attitude towards this guy. Mickey took his hand, giving it a little shake but weary still. This guy and Ian looked nothing alike and it wouldn't take much to make up a story to get information about him and Ian.

"Mickey," he offered his name and got a smile in return. "Ian never mentioned you."

Lip shrugged. "I'm not around much, away at school. But I've been hearing about you for two weeks now. Ian always calls me and you're all he talks about."

The blush that covered his face wasn't a surprise, to either of them. Mickey glanced away before his face got too hot and glanced back at the field, watching Ian play.

"Nothing bad I hope." Mickey replied after a minute, not taking his eyes off the field.

"No, nothing bad. So far I've heard good things from him. Not to mention he's been in a much better mood these past weeks so that's a good sign."

That made him smile pretty big and he had no intention of toning it down for anyone. Lip wasn't poking fun or making jokes, he seemed to mean what he said and he was the first to speak to him and not glare because he was with Ian.

"Well, it's mutual, believe me." Mickey spoke truthfully, knowing it sounded mushy. "He's amazing."

"Yeah, he is." Lip nodded, agreeing. "And you don't seem too bad yourself, Mickey."

That produced another smile.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Mickey nodded. "We will." He turned to see Lip getting up, getting ready to leave. "Nice to meet you by the way."

Lip smiled. "You too, Mickey."

Then he was gone, waving as some pretty girl was tucked against his arm and Mickey found himself waving back, smiling despite those still glaring around him. It was amazing the impact one person could have, opposed to the impact the others had, not the good kind either.

Ian was happy, he was happy. Their shit was no one else's business. Ian said it himself, it was their own shit, they needed to deal with it and Ian wasn't inclined to care about their opinions. And if Ian didn't care, Mickey certainly didn't.

But it was never that easy.

Those around him had something to say, not to him but to each other. By this point, Mickey had heard it all. "He's so plain. What does Ian see in him? Ian could do so much better. Look at those glasses." And those weren't even the worst of it, but they were awful. Even though he agreed with most of what they said, if Ian wanted to be with him, who was he to try and change his mind?

Given that there was nothing he could do to change their hateful thoughts, Mickey focused on Ian. He watched him throw ball after ball, each landing directly where he aimed them, making each complete pass. He was damn good, incredible even.

There was only a few seconds left in the game and the entire crowd was on their feet to watch. Mickey stayed seated, but leaned forward, his hands covering his mouth. Ian had the ball, looking back and forth quickly, trying to find someone open to throw it to. Mickey saw the guy running towards the end zone just as Ian threw the last pass, then was instantly tackled by a guy the size of a vending machine.

The crowd gasped as Ian went down, Mickey finally stood. No longer concerned about where the ball was or if the play was completed, but he watched Ian. The big guy rolled off of him but Ian didn't get up.

"TOUCHDOWN CARDINALS!"

The rest of the crowd cheered while Mickey pushed passed them, getting off the bleachers entirely to get a better view. The game was over and a few members of the team had gone onto the field, surrounding Ian.

Mickey took a few steps forward, nearly on the edge of the field when a hand dropped on his shoulder, keeping him from moving. He glanced over, seeing a big ass guy in a jersey, shaking his head no and had that same look in his eyes as everyone else had.

"Stay off the field." His voice boomed.

Mickey clenched his jaw, tattooed knuckles closing into fists at his sides. Now, he didn't make it a habit to fight, especially not people bigger than Ian, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight, or wouldn't if the situation called for it. This; him trying to block his way onto that field, blocking him from Ian, it called for it.

"Let go." Mickey spoke clearly, with no hint of nervousness in his voice as he eyed the guy who out weighed him by at least a hundred pounds.

The guy scoffed, laughing. Obviously not intimidated by a guy like him and that was fair. Mickey wasn't physically imposing like that, but it was a bad idea to underestimate him, to blow him off like that.

The field was all in motion, Mickey gave a deep sigh when Ian was up on his feet, walking back favoring his right side.

The hand on his shoulder didn't move and Mickey was only going to give him one more try. "Let go of me, right now." His voice was calm, respectful, even when this asshole didn't deserve it.

The guys hand tightened, painfully gripping his shoulder. Mickey clenched his jaw, fighting against the pressure as the guy bent down to his ear, snarling.

"Gallagher is a big boy, he can take a hit." He hissed, shaking him a little. "And believe me when I say I've hit it, many many times." He laughed, giving him a shove.

That was the last straw and Mickey warned him twice to let go. Whatever happened after was not on him. If this guy wanted to be an asshole to him all day, then fine. Or if he wanted to make fun of him, calling him names or trying to intimidate him, also fine, he was used to it. But he had to go and bring Ian into it and that was not okay.

Mickey glanced up, smiling as the guy smirked down at him. He didn't say one word, or shy away from that monstrous look. With one quick move, Mickey gripped the pressure point on the guys meaty hand, twisted as hard as he could and let one of his legs sweep the guy to his knees. He went down fast, hissing at his hand as his knees hit the grass.

Mickey was well aware of all the chatter now that had nothing to do with Ian. He could also make out those on the field running towards them, Ian included but he didn't let go. He twisted until the guys arm was wrenched behind his back, immobilizing him.

"I told you not to touch me." Mickey said calmly, adding the slightest amount of pressure so the guy whined. "Now, I could break your arm with one little pull, but considering you're on Ian's team, I won't do that."

The guy shook his head quickly, his face no longer smug but scared, worried.

"Baby?" Ian panted as he stopped next to him, eyes a little wide. "What happened?"

Mickey glanced up, surrounded by guys, all bigger than him, yet he held the power in this moment. "Nothing, just a misunderstanding," he let him go, unable to hide his smile when the guy gripped his arm. "Right?"

The guy looked around, seeing his team with questioning eyes. "Yeah, right. Sorry."

Mickey took the apology with a smile. The team left, leaving him alone with Ian. "You okay?" He asked, motioning to where Ian held his side.

"Yeah, but getting sacked hurts." He rubbed his ribs, anticipating a nasty bruise. "What really happened?"

"Tried to go see if you were okay. That asshole decided it was okay to touch me, to try and stop me." Mickey kept his voice calm and yet Ian looked as if he was claiming assault. He almost looked like a bull, snarling as he glared at his teammate. "It's fine, I imagine he won't do it again."

Ian shook his head, already moving. "No, he won't."

Mickey's eyes widened when Ian crossed the field before he could even blink. "Shit!" He cursed and went after him, a little worried as Ian stepped up to his teammate. "Ian …"

"What the fuck, Eli?" Ian growled, pulling him by the collar of his jersey before he shoved him back hard. "The fuck is your problem?"

Mickey put his hand on Ian's arm, feeling him tense before he realized it was a friendly touch. "You don't have to do this, Ian. It's fine."

Ian turned to him. "No, it's not fine." He glanced back to Eli, unbothered by the apologetic look on his face. "Don't you fucking touch him again, got it?"

This Eli guy nodded, looking back and forth from him to Ian, then back again. The players surrounding them watched with surprised eyes, like watching a train wreck. No one moved or tried to 'fix' it, no one stood up for Eli or tried to get Ian to calm down.

"Sorry Ian, really." Eli backed up.

"Ian!" Mickey raised his voice, getting everyone's attention, including Ian's.

There were many things he wanted to say to him right now. To thank him for standing up for him, even when it wasn't needed. Mickey never felt a flutter like he did in that moment, like the entire world stopped to listen. He could keep telling Ian it was okay, to not do it and keep the overall moment in the negative side. But he didn't. There was no room for darkness around Ian.

Mickey chose to smile, noticing Ian's responding smile right away as they both relaxed. "Good game, Gallagher," Mickey gripped him by the front of his dirty, sweaty, grass stained jersey and tugged him close. "Show off."

Ian chuckled, feeling the anger drip out of him and be replaced with happiness. He leaned down, putting his sweating forehead against Mickey's. "Thank you, had to show off for my baby, or what kind of guy would I be?"

Mickey welcomed the blush and that rush of butterflies as Ian cupped his face. "You'd be my guy."

Ian let out a soft growl as he tossed his helmet aside and bent down, scooping Mickey up by his thighs and picked him up. Their eyes met, Mickey gave a surprised gasp, locked his legs around his waist and held onto Ian's padded shoulders.

"I am your guy." Ian spoke against his lips.

Without another word, Mickey pulled Ian into the kiss. Running his hands into damp red hair, gripping tightly so his mouth never left his. Ian was moaning into his mouth, kissing him with such tenderness and passion it made him want to cry, holding him close, as tightly as possible, letting the entire place know about them.

The kiss slowed to a crawl, slowly pulling back. Mickey was stroking the fine lines of Ian's face, his cheekbones, his jawline, his perfect nose. Ian's arms stayed around him, making sure he didn't try and get down. There was a light in Ian's eyes that seemed to glow only for him, it sparkled and shone with acceptance and understanding, with so much affection it made his head spin.

"Ian," Mickey lost his breath when Ian's lips up-turned into a smile. "I…" He paused again, distracted by Ian's smile. "I just--" but it happened again and Mickey gave up, choosing to let their heads rest together.

Ian grinned, rubbing their noses together. "I know, baby," he went in for a soft kiss. "Me too."

"Good." Mickey huffed playfully, well aware that Ian seemed unable to stop smiling. "Your smile is so distracting."

"So is yours." Ian shifted so he held Mickey with only one arm, his hand moved to his cheek, caressing it softly. "Thank you for tonight."

Mickey blushed. Ian's voice was so low, so soft. Making it seem as if they were alone and not being stared at by hundreds of people.

"I mean it," Ian stroked the blush on his cheeks with his thumb. "I've never been so happy before."

Before Mickey could reply, or get all teary eyed, the noise around them seemed to return from it's temporarily muted state and he noticed that everyone was clapping. Cheering. Not for the game, but for them. All those who had glared before, were smiling now.

"Guess we are more interesting than the game." Ian grinned and easily set Mickey back on his feet.

Mickey looked around, back to being shy and embarrassed now that he wasn't in Ian's arms any more. "So, what's next?"

Ian shrugged, wrapping one arm around him as they started walking off the field. "I need to change, grab my shit and we can go."

Mickey locked his arm around Ian's waist, but glanced up, an almost confused look on his face. "You just won the game, Ian. Don't you guys celebrate or something?"

Ian nodded. "Jordan usually has a party after, or we grab some food or something."

They stood right outside the club house, waiting for all the players to go in ahead of them. "Okay, so we meet after, right?"

"No baby," Ian smiled, crowding him against the wall. "I'm gonna change and grab my shit so we can go."

With Ian's gear on, he seemed fucking huge, towering over him and Mickey wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like it. He bit his lip as he put both hands on Ian's sides, not minding the sweat or the grass.

"Don't stay because of me. You should go," he smiled to help it along. "Celebrate with your friends. We can talk later."

"I'd rather go home with you, baby," Ian leaned down, unable to keep his hands to himself and slid one up the side of Mickey's shirt. "You don't want to?"

Mickey swallowed thickly, his mind instantly falling into the gutter. "I want that, just don't want you to miss anything."

"Trust me, I won't miss anything." Ian cupped the side of his face, tracing Mickey's bottom lip. "Nothing important."

Mickey blushed, tipping his head up for the upcoming kiss. He could see it in Ian's eyes, feel it in his touch. "Okay, so I guess I'll wait here for you then."

Ian nodded but was already leaning down, taking his lips in a soft but demanding kiss. His hand slid around to Mickey's lower back, pulling him flush against the front of his body.

A gasp left his lips when Ian pressed him against the wall. Mickey nipped Ian's bottom lip, slipping his hands under his jersey to touch hot, sweat slicked skin as Ian growled against his mouth.

"You should go." Mickey moaned brokenly when Ian ended the kiss and moved to his neck. Gently scraping his teeth over his pulse.

"I really should." Ian agreed but made no move to stop. He upped his advances, sliding his other hand down to Mickey's tented jeans. "Hard for me?"

The blush was expected as Mickey nodded, pushing forward without meaning to. "Which is why you should go."

Neither of them moved. Ian continued to tease his neck, biting and sucking just under his ear, the tips of his fingers barely touching his cock. His hands dropped from under Ian's shirt, to his shoulders, pulling him closer. Both of them were panting, moving together, creating heat that would be hard to move away from soon.

"I want you." Ian pulled back, once again picking Mickey up, then pushed him back into the wall.

"Fuck," Mickey moaned, locking his legs around Ian's hips, grinding against his body to dull that ache. "I want you too." He pulled Ian's hair, bringing them eye to eye. "You need to get your stuff."

Ian expertly rolled his body, grinding against Mickey as he pushed him further into the wall, making them both groan. "I need you, Mick."

The adrenaline was making Ian act on impulse. Taking away all other thoughts aside from getting them both naked, despite their current surroundings. Mickey loved it, urging him on, reciprocating the advances. He no longer cared about where they were or who was watching, just about the feelings Ian was creating between them.

"I want you like this." Ian made his point by moving him up the wall. "So I can feel you hanging onto me."

Mickey nodded, one hand stuffed down the back of Ian's jersey, clawing at his back. "I'm not gonna say no."

They moved at the same time for that kiss, moving their bodies like they did their lips. Biting and sucking at each other, fingernails sliding down slick skin, groins rubbing together. They were so into it that they didn't notice when the door next to them opened and Ian's team shuffled out, duffle bags in hand.

"Coming Gallagher?" Jordan smirked, "Maybe later, hmm?"

Mickey broke the kiss at that, tucking his head into the other side of Ian's neck, hiding his flushed face. Ian's breath was labored as he spoke to them.

"Go without me, man," Ian insisted as he held Mickey closer. "See you guys tomorrow."

Jordan laughed, slapping him on the back. "Have fun man, I want details."

Mickey groaned, embarrassed.

"Not on your life, J." Ian yelled after him, then turned his attention back to Mickey after they left. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hate getting caught." He chuckled, moving to let his back and neck lean against the cool wall. "First my boss, then your friends."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, it seems to be the running theme." He slowly lowered Mickey to the ground, both of them taking a second to fix their clothes. "But I'd rather not get caught again so I'm gonna shower really quick and get changed."

Mickey nodded, not so subtly adjusting his jeans, blushing at Ian watching him. "Yeah, let's not. But um, do you think…" He paused as Ian's eyebrows lifted in question. Then he got a little nervous, unable to say what he wanted.

"Do I think what?" Ian lightly gripped his chin, noticing Mickey only got like this when it had to do with anything sexual. "Tell me," Ian pulled Mickey's bottom lip from between his teeth. "Tell me what you need."

With a deep breath and a red face, Mickey told him. "Do you think you can skip the shower?" He asked, biting his lip again.

"It won't take long." Ian added, just in case Mickey was worried about waiting on him that long. "Five minutes maybe."

Fuck. He was going to have to elaborate to make Ian understand. No doubt making himself blush even redder than he was now. "Yeah, I know, but I kinda like it." He glanced up quickly, then lifted the bottom of Ian's jersey to see sweat slowly dripping down the hard plains of his body. "Okay, I really like it."

Ian grinned, feeling Mickey rub the sweat across his skin. "You like me all dirty, baby?" Ian asked, knowing he had his answer when Mickey glanced away, face flushed. "I've been running my ass off, getting tackled by guys the size of vending machines, pushed in the grass and you like it?"

Mickey knew it must seem gross, or weird for him to like that. But he was weird so it was okay, and he didn't like everyone all sweaty like this, just Ian. Ian changed the rules for everything. Making all the shit he liked seem possible. And he wanted nothing more than to have Ian just as he was, sweat and all.

"I like it." Mickey answered, wishing Ian was bare chested so he had a better view. "You look really sexy like this." His hand was flat against Ian's stomach, slowly moving down to the hem of his pants. "But you can shower, I'll wait."

Ian shook his head as he lifted his arms and slowly wiggled out of the chest plate, taking his jersey with him until the cool air hit his flushed skin. "If you like it, I won't shower."

Mickey groaned, feeling himself harden even more if that was possible. Ian's skin was slick, making every muscle glisten, then bulge when he moved. His chest was as flushed as his face, his nipples were hard from the cool breeze.

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey whined as he leaned forward, watching Ian's eyes as his lips touched the hot skin of his chest. "Don't shower."

Ian nodded, licking his lips as he tried to get control of his erratic breathing. "Anything you need, all you gotta do is tell me."

Mickey kissed between his peces, licking the sweat off his skin before he moved to do it again and again. He could feel Ian's heart pounding as his hand moved into his hair tightening, guiding him across his chest.

"I love your mouth, Mickey," Ian licked his dry lips and let his head rest on the top of Mickey's. "It feels so good."

"Go change," Mickey spoke softly between kisses, smoothing both hands around and up the length of his back before digging his nails in. "Before this goes too far."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that because if not, I'm gonna pull you into that locker room with me."

Mickey let go, trying not to give in to that idea and follow him around like a puppy. "I'll be here."

"Better be." Ian winked and bent down to kiss him once before he grabbed his chest plate and walked into the locker room.

Mickey sagged against the wall, all but rubbing the front of his jeans to lessen the need Ian created. It didn't help that Ian was so accommodating about anything he wanted or needed for anything, sexual or otherwise. And each time Ian got him to admit what he wanted, the easier the next time would be.

Tonight would be it, their first time together. He could feel it, even before that last part happened. Even when Ian didn't push it, when he didn't push it, even when it was clear they both wanted it. But the way he felt right now, he was tired of waiting, tired of saying no. He wanted Ian.

**

The bike pulled to a slow stop in front of a decent sized house on a quiet street about fifteen minutes away from the school; Ian's house. It was a nice house, bigger than his own growing up, nicer too. So far Ian had only mentioned his mom, then Mickey met Lip, Ian's brother tonight, but he had no ideas about who else was in Ian's life.

"Here we are." Ian parked the bike, squeezing Mickey's hands. "You're getting better by the way. With the bike I mean."

Mickey smiled, letting Ian help him off the back so he could get off as well. "It seems less freaky each time, but I still can't keep my eyes open."

"Well, good thing there are many more chances for you to open them." Ian grabbed both helmets with one hand and offered Mickey the other.

Of all the things they did together, what happened in the library included, holding Ian's hand had to be his favorite. Ian's hand was far bigger than his own, laced together tightly and when they walked, Mickey got to rest his head against his arm. It just felt good, one of the best feelings he'd ever had.

"Anyone home?" Mickey asked as they approached the dark house.

Ian shook his head as he found the right key and unlocked the door. "Mom's probably working, she has the night shift."

Mickey followed him in, tightening their hands. "And your brother?"

Ian stopped and glanced over. "I didn't mention a brother."

"Lip, right?" Mickey asked and Ian's eyes widened. "He sat next to me at the game. Said he was in town for awhile."

Ian nodded, relaxing as he relocked the door and led Mickey inside. "Yeah for awhile. I didn't even know he was at the game."

"He said you talk about me," Mickey couldn't help his smile, especially when Ian blushed. "I didn't think you talked about me."

"Of course I do," Ian pulled him in closer. "We talk more over the phone than in person and Lip is good at picking up on all that shit. So he asked and I told him."

With the house still dark, Mickey followed Ian as he led them down the hallway, pressed close to his body. "And what did you tell him?"

Ian flipped the lamp beside his bed on and turned to look at Mickey through the dim lighting. "I might have told him I was in love with you."

Mickey's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. The beat of his heart could probably be heard from the school. Up until earlier, they hadn't given each other the thought of love. It was only at the library that they owned up to it, but never said it out loud before.

And Ian just said it and Mickey had no idea what to do. Ian's voice was so soft and sure of himself, no doubts, no fear.

"And when did you tell him this?" Mickey finally asked, feeling a little exposed as he stood in front of Ian, no longer touching him.

Ian smiled. "I spoke to him last week about it, before he came to town."

"Last week--" Mickey trailed off, surprised. Way more surprised than he expected. "But we didn't say anything until earlier."

Ian walked forward, offering Mickey his hand, beyond grateful when he took it. "I know, but that didn't mean I didn't feel it then."

Mickey felt it then too, he knows he did. But in his mind it felt too soon, or it should have. It was too soon. But he did feel it.

Ian was waiting for his response, not with fear of what he might or might not say, but with patience well beyond that of a high school senior. Ian was like no one he'd ever met before.

"Tell me again." Mickey prompted, not with any kind of smugness, but he really needed to hear it again.

Inside his mind, all he could hear was doubt. Why would Ian love him? Why did he deserve someone as amazing as Ian? Was he ever going to be good enough for him? They couldn't be more opposite of each other and Mickey knew that, Ian had to know it too.

"I said," Ian tightened his hand in Mickey's and pulled him until they occupied the same space and he had to look down to meet Mickey's gaze. "That I was in love with you."

Mickey felt the corners of his eyes prickled with tears, not because he was unhappy, but because he was too happy. "Again."

Ian knew what this was and it broke his heart that Mickey never thought he was good enough. "I love you, baby," He repeated, a little more straightforward this time as he stroked over his jaw. "If you could feel what I feel right now, you'd never doubt yourself."

The first of many tears fell at that. Ian always knew what he was thinking, what he needed.

Ian gently wiped the tears away as they fell. "You should know your worth, Mickey and if you don't, I'm going to try my hardest to make you see you how I see you."

"God," Mickey gasped, doing his best to hold the worst of the tears at bay. This was not supposed to be about crying. "I love you too, Ian." He finally said it, no hesitation, no stuttering. "You make it so easy."

"So do you." Ian whispered as he bent down, lightly kissing Mickey's wet lips. "I think you had me the first time I saw you."

Mickey lifted up on his toes so Ian didn't have to bend all the way down and gripped his other hand, holding one in each of his. "I've spent most of my life looking for someone like you, Ian. I wish it hadn't taken so long."

"My fault." Ian smiled. "You're not the only one who was nervous at first. I thought for sure you'd never say yes to me."

"I thought for sure you'd never ask." Mickey smiled back, breaking away from the heavier parts of their conversation. "Let's just make sure we don't waste the time now."

Ian released Mickey's hands and wrapped them around his waist. "I won't waste another second."

Mickey nodded, slowly moving to lift Ian's shirt up his body. "I won't either." He tugged and Ian released him long enough to slip it off, still able to see sweat on Ian's chest. He leaned down, lightly running his nose across it, smelling him.

"Baby, we don't have to do this now." Ian's voice was soft, full of emotion as he threaded one hand into dark hair. "There's no rush."

Mickey glanced up. "And if I want to?"

Ian swallowed thickly. "I only want to if you do."

"We don't have to strip now or anything," Mickey smiled when Ian's eyes blew wide, growing dark. "But I want to."

Ian nodded, pulling away to sit on the edge of his bed and pulled Mickey to stand between his legs. "Let's start slow, hmm? Put a movie on, cuddle or something and if it happens, it happens."

Mickey nodded, kicking off his shoes and let Ian take his bag to set it aside. "I like that, but no Hobbit movie," Ian smiled. "I won't watch."

"No Hobbit movie, nothing with sex in it because that's just rushing it." Ian smiled when Mickey nodded. "Any suggestions?"

Mickey watched Ian crawl backwards on the bed and had to look away, pretending to only shrug the jacket off instead of blushing. "Well no sex cuts about half the movies ever made, maybe just see what's on and decide?"

Ian nodded, offering his hand to Mickey. "Come here, baby."

Mickey finally blushed, damn Ian and that tone. He was a sucker for it every time. "I don't have to take my shirt off too, do I?"

Ian bit his lip, shaking his head no. "Better not or this movie is over before it starts."

"Leaving it on then." Mickey took Ian's hand and climbed up the big bed to snuggle against Ian's left side. "Uh, did you lock the door?"

Ian shook his head, smiling as he scrolled through the channels on tv. "I didn't want to assume we needed to but if we do, I'll make sure it's locked."

Mickey fucking blushed again, already thinking way too far ahead. He buried his face in Ian's chest, tangled one of his legs between Ian's and let one hand lay on his stomach. This not rushing thing would be much harder than he thought.

From this angle, he could smell Ian. As in all of him and it only made it harder to keep still. His face was right up against his chest and he could smell sweat and body wash or cologne and it was making him hard. Which was bad given how his groin was pressed against Ian's hip.

"How about Halloween, hmm?" Ian asked, pausing it on one of the movie channels.

Mickey nodded and tried to focus on pumpkins and murder and not the softness of Ian's skin. "Halloween is good."

Ian tossed the remote side, leaned up to click the light off and linked his fingers with Mickey's that rested on his stomach. "Try to relax baby, you're tense as hell."

Mickey took a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and relax. "It'll take a bit. I'm usually always restless and the events of the night didn't really help."

All it took to relax was Ian's arm coming around to gently rub up and down his back. Nothing too intimate or fast, but soothing and slow, helpful because he was relaxed twenty minutes later, feeling a little sleepy.

"Maybe turning the light off was a mistake." Mickey mumbled against his skin, pausing to kiss that same spot. "M' sleepy."

Ian chuckled. "Me too baby, don't fight it. We have all night."

He felt like a total asshole because he was already half asleep. With Ian's touch, their shared feelings finally on display and for once feeling like he was meant to be there, there was no way he could fight it.

**

A loud scream woke him up. Mickey sat up, eyes wide at the unfamiliar surroundings. He glanced around, looking at the last part of Halloween playing on the tv. He was in Ian's bed, at Ian's house. It was enough to get him to relax and lay back down, trying to get his anxiety under control.

The one thing he noticed instantly, was that Ian wasn't in bed with him anymore. Mickey turned over to see Ian's side empty, cold. Meaning be hadn't been there for a while.

The sound of the shower turning off let him know exactly where Ian was. Mickey sat up on the bed, looking at the adjoining door and a light on under it. Ian was in the shower. Fuck. Ian was in the shower…

It would be wrong to look, to sneak over and take a peek from where the door was slightly cracked, but Mickey was already off the bed before he could think of why not. He made no noise at all as he walked closer and peeked inside.

The room was steamed up nearly all the way, clouding his view as Ian stood facing away from him. Totally naked and dripping wet. Mickey bit his lip to stop from groaning too loudly at the sight of Ian's ass. Tight and perky as hell, then his legs. Looking to be a mile long, strong and incredible.

"Baby?" Ian called out.

Mickey closed his eyes. He'd been caught. He didn't even try to hide it now, but opened the door a little wider. "Yeah?"

"I left my clothes on the bed, could you grab them?"

Mickey swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to hide Ian's clothes. Hide all of his clothes. "Yeah, I'll get them." He replied instead and turned to grab the pile of clothes. Ian hadn't moved an inch since he left, only drying his hair. Not bothering to cover up.

"Thank you." Ian replied and tossed the towel aside.

"No problem." Mickey whispered as he stepped in further, making little to no sound, stepping up behind him. "Ian…" he trailed off once he was close enough to see water dripping down his back.

"Go ahead." Ian turned his head enough to smile. "Don't be shy."

Shy was beyond him at this moment. He had never seen anything as wonderful as Ian's back looked right now. Mickey moved up, his hands shaking slightly as he touched his sides, moving around to his stomach. Mickey kissed his back, licking away the water, feeling hard muscle, smelling his body wash.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Ian whispered, moving to link his hands with Mickey's. "Thought I'd be done before you woke up."

Mickey kissed over one shoulder blade, running his tongue along the same path until Ian gasped. "I'm glad you weren't." He tried to move closer but that put Ian's naked ass up against him. "I like you like this."

Ian pushed back just to hear him gasp again. "That feels really good, baby."

Mickey smiled, doing the same to the other shoulder blade, then a little down his spine. He unlinked his hands with Ian's and moved them up the front of his body. Touching each of his abs, then his ribs, feeling his chest expand each time he groaned.

"Mickey," Ian moaned, eager to touch him but didn't want him to stop.

"God, you feel so good." Mickey lightly bit over one shoulder and it had Ian hissing, gripping at his arms.

Ian couldn't take not seeing him any more. He slowly turned, happy when Mickey let him and instantly kissed him, gripping his face, then looped an arm around his lower back. Pushing their bodies together until his cock eagerly slid between them.

"Fuck." Ian broke the kiss as he moaned.

That gave Mickey plenty of time to admire the front half of him. His chest was just as he remembered, firm and fucking wonderful, but now the right side of his ribs were bruised a dark purple color.

"Shit, you okay?" Mickey asked seriously, lightly touching it.

Ian nodded. "Nothin to worry about." He nuzzled Mickey's nose. "Don't worry about me, keep doin what you were doin."

Mickey blushed now that his trance was broken. "I'm not sure what I was doing."

Iam smiled and took ahold of his hands, putting them back on his body. "Yes, you do, baby. Keep going."

"Maybe we should move out of the bathroom?" Mickey suggested, unwilling to look directly at the bed or his face might catch fire, but he was hinting towards it.

Ian nodded, walking forward, making Mickey walk back out of the bathroom and back into his room. "Out of the bathroom."

"Just tell me if you don't like something." Mickey said as he leaned down, boldly licking across Ian's nipple.

"Oh, fuck," Ian gasped, huffing out a little laugh. "That is not going to be a problem, baby. I love everything you do."

"Good." Mickey smiled then latched onto it, sucking hard enough to have Ian gripping his back. He nibbled it with his teeth, flicked his tongue back and forth against it until Ian fisted his hair and led him to the other one.

"I want to see you, please?" Ian asked, gently tugging at his shirt.

Mickey pulled back, gripped the hem of it and pulled it over his head. Ian was there immediately to fix his crooked glasses. "Better?"

Ian growled, backing him up further until Mickey's legs hit the bed. "So much better." His eyes greedily moved over his body, taking in everything. Planning what he wanted to do. "God, look at you."

Mickey was too busy looking at Ian. As soon as Ian looked at him, his eyes lowered all the way down to Ian's cock. He was so hard, leaking at the tip and pressed against his stomach. Mickey's mouth watered at the sight, already knowing what he wanted to do.

"You probably need to tell me what to do." Mickey's voice was rough, making him clear it before he spoke again. "What I'm thinking will probably escalate everything that happens after."

Ian shook his head, trying not to get caught up in his needs and focus on what Mickey wanted. "Not gonna do that Mick, I want you to do whatever you want."

Mickey glanced down quickly, then back up to Ian's lusty eyes. "You sure?"

"Very sure, baby."

Mickey nodded, gripping Ian's side and moved them so Ian was against the bed. "Lean back then." He smirked at the look on Ian's face. "Unless you don't want to…"

The look dropped instantly and Ian was leaning back against the bed, only his upper body actually on the bed. "Trust me, I want to."

That had Ian's body stretched perfectly, making his muscles work to adapt, pulling and bulging. "I can't believe you look this good." He chuckled at how silly sounded and put his hand flat against Ian's stomach, slowly moving down. "I've never seen anyone so sexy before."

Ian groaned, spreading his legs wider. "I'm happy you like it, Mickey." He squirmed as his hand went lower.

The time for talking was over. Mickey waited for Ian to close his eyes before he leaned down and started kissing his chest, then his stomach, moving lower. His tongue followed the path of his hands, mapping out his body as he went.

"God baby," Ian moaned, hands in Mickey's hair, not to guide but to hold on. "Your mouth…"

He paused by Ian's belly button, literally half an inch away from the head of his cock and Ian was a mess. Panting and squirming, unable to decide where to put his hands or if he was allowed to lean up or not. It was exciting to have that power over someone. More so because it was Ian.

The second Ian closed his eyes again, both relieved for the short pause and itching for more, Mickey dropped to his knees, gripped Ian's cock in one hand and took him down.

"Holy shit!" Ian almost screamed as he sat up. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open as Mickey looked up from his knees. Those pretty pink lips stretched wide around his cock. "Fuck, fuck..oh fuck."

Mickey groaned at the taste, surprised at the actual size and how he managed to take him all down. He pulled up, running his tongue along the length, wetting him just to take him down again. Then up to swirl his tongue into Ian's slit, getting that first taste of pre-come. It had him groaning, humming his approval.

"Shit baby!" Ian fell to the bed, eyes slipping closed when he started to hum. It felt so good he couldn't think.

Mickey pulled off, licking his lips as Ian looked down at him. "You want me to stop?"

Ian shook his head fast. Nearly pawing at him to get back into his mouth. "I never want you to stop, Mickey. Please don't."

"Good." Mickey grinned, stroking him just to see the way Ian arched his back. He kept stroking as he leaned in, taking Ian's balls into his mouth, sucking them one at a time.

"Just like that, Mick." Ian groaned, rising up on his elbows to watch, slightly obsessed with the way Mickey's glasses fogged up. "You look so good like this."

Watching Ian react to him was the ultimate ego boost. Right now with Ian on his back, begging him not to stop, Mickey felt so powerful. Not shy or embarrassed or afraid to mess up. He was confident.

"You do it," Mickey pulled back with a deep breath and released Ian's cock. "Show me."

Ian nodded, dropping his hand down to touch himself. He groaned as he sat up, but it was nothing compared to when Mickey did it. "Come here."

He was forced to lean against Ian's body for that kiss. Mickey gripped his jaw, holding tight as he licked into Ian's mouth. Swallowing every groan, every gasp until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ian please," Mickey begged, licking down the side of Ian's throat, gripping his back. "I need you."

"And I need you, baby," Ian stood, trading places with him. "You have too many clothes on."

As Ian moved to unbuckle his belt, Mickey held onto his shoulders. Ian kissed along his chest, then stomach, biting at his hips. "Fuck, I love when you use your teeth."

Ian grinned and pushed Mickey's jeans to the ground. "I can tell." He glanced down, seeing him hard and wet under his boxers. "Up you go."

Mickey pulled himself up the bed, flushing red when Ian removed his boxers and socks. He was now fully naked and the urge to cover up was strong. He even looked side to side, wondering how he could grab the sheet quickly.

Ian noticed and crawled up after him, moving between his legs but far enough away to watch him freak out. "Easy baby, just relax."

"Yeah," Mickey said softly but closed his eyes as he laid back. He focused on his breathing, Ian's too. The beat of his erratic heart. "I'm okay."

Ian moved to Mickey's side, taking away the pressure of that position and siddled up beside him. "Look at me."

Mickey turned, opening his eyes to see Ian's face next to his.

"We don't have to do this." Ian brushed his hair back. "We can just watch the movie."

"I want to, Ian," he said quickly, hoping Ian believed him. "It's just that I don't look nearly as good as you do." He looked down the long, perfect length of Ian's body, a little ashamed he wasn't in shape like him.

"I love the way you look." Ian licked his lips and pulled Mickey closer so they were both on their sides, Mickey's head resting on his arm. "God, Mick, your body…" he knew Mickey felt his cock pulse between them. "Let me show you. Please?"

It took a minute, but Mickey nodded. He chose to listen to Ian and not the voice in his mind telling him how ugly he was, how out of shape, a little soft around the edges. Unlike Ian who was hard everywhere, perfect.

"Thank you." Ian whispered and kissed him until Mickey was laying on his back again. "Now close your eyes."

His eyes closed, hoping Ian didn't feel the slight tremble in his body.

Ian moved to his knees, hovering over Mickey's body. "You are beautiful, baby." He kissed each cheek, then down both sides of his neck. Both ears. "I don't want you to look like me. I want you how you are now."

Mickey forced his eyes to stay closed and listened to what Ian was saying.

"I love the freckles on your shoulders." Ian kissed over his collar bones, slowly sliding his body down. "The softness of your skin, I love how much muscle I can feel with my hands and my mouth."

The tremble was worse now, but from arousal and need instead of fear. Each word had him believing it. Each kiss, every touch. Mickey let himself feel all of it.

"I want every single part of you, baby." Ian mumbled between kisses over his chest, pausing to suck on each nipple until they hardened, making Mickey gasp in that beautiful way.

"Ian," Mickey whispered, pushing his hands into red hair as his eyes opened.

"Do you believe me?" Ian asked, his fingers sliding down the curve of his sides, then his hips, adding a little pressure. "Or should I keep going?"

"Both." Mickey offered a smile, a genuine smile. "I believe you when you say it like that."

Ian kept kissing, passed his belly button when the underside of his chin brushed against Mickey's cock, making them both groan. "I'll show you any way I can."

This was not that sudden overwhelming blast of heat produced in the library, this was a slow burn, threatening to consume him with every kiss, every soft spoken word. Even though he was raging hard, his body pulsing to be touched how he needed it and yet there was no desire to speed it all up.

"Show me." Mickey groaned, sitting all the way up so he could bend enough to talk against Ian's lips. "Please show me."

Ian was still smiling as Mickey pulled him in for that kiss. He let Mickey control it and let his hands keep wandering down, teasing the wet tip of his cock, then the hard, pulsing shaft. Stroking him as Mickey whimpered into his mouth, as he deepened the kiss as if he couldn't get enough.

"Lay back," Ian said as he pulled out of the kiss, kissing him once on his chest. "Let me take care of you."

Although he didn't lay back, he was far too worked up to just lay there, he did guide Ian's head back down. Not being pushy, more like following his lead, eagerly tugging his hair every now and then. Green eyes stayed on him the entire time until the head of his cock was pushing against Ian's lips.

The moment Ian opened his mouth, Mickey was in ecstasy. His eyes closed without his permission and a deep groan burst through his chest. Ian slowly worked his way down his length, taking more each time he bobbed his head down, wetting him with that skilled tongue. The only thing he could do was hold on, one hand in Ian's hair, the other petting down his back, scraping his nails up it.

"That feels so good, Ian." Mickey groaned the praise when Ian hummed around him. Green eyes met his and Mickey could almost say he was smiling. "God."

Ian pulled back, slowly twisting the tip of his tongue into his slit. "I knew you'd be sweet." Ian smiled when Mickey's eyes crossed. He went back down, taking him all the way down as his arms looped around both thighs and held him down as he sucked.

"Shit." Mickey gasped, unable to keep his arms from shaking. They buckled and he fell back to the bed, holding onto the back of Ian's head as his body started to move. "This okay?" He asked breathlessly, rolling his cock up into Ian's mouth.

Ian never nodded so fast before, gripping Mickey's thighs urging him on with muffled groans.

"God, I can't stop!" He groaned as Ian's eyes started to water. His body moved on its own, pushing into his mouth again and again until that tingle started up, forcing him to slow. "Any more and it'll make me come."

Ian pulled off, breathless as he stroked him. "God, that was sexy." He grinned when Mickey blushed. Ian continued to stroke him, then licked and sucked across his balls until Mickey squirmed, then kept going.

Mickey's eyes widened when Ian moved down and he spread his legs wider. "I want it, please." He whined, urging Ian to keep going. One leg was put over Ian's shoulder, the other pushed out as far as it would go and Mickey almost couldn't watch as his head went back down.

"God, your hole is perfect." Ian growled, running his thumb over it just to see Mickey clench. "Move however you need to baby, just do what feels good."

Mickey barely had time to nod before Ian's mouth was on him. Slowly licking across his hole, teasing a little before he pushed in. "Oh God," Mickey whined brokenly, his head pushed back into the bed, unable to keep still.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. Too much because every time he moaned, Ian growled against him, creating the best vibration. But not nearly enough because Ian's tongue wasn't long enough to get in deeper. The combination left him trembling, his thighs kept trying to close on Ian's face, he was nearly ripping his hair out every time he growled.

"Ian I can't--" Ian's hand on his cock stopped the rest of his sentence, leaving him only able to grind down against his tongue. "I need more, so much more. Please."

Ian backed off, but not away. He moved to Mickey's thighs, lathering then with bites and kisses, sucking at the joint in his hips. "You want me to make you come like that?" Ian asked, moving to do the same to his other thigh.

Mickey shook his head. "It's not enough, Ian." He hoped Ian could see the plea in his eyes, the need. He sat up, grabbing at Ian's shoulders, trying to pull him up.

Ian moved up, running his naked body along the length of Mickey's as they groaned at the contact. "Tell me, baby." He kissed and nipped at his lips, his hands running into dark sweaty hair, rolling his body between Mickey's thighs. "You gotta tell me."

Mickey's hands moved down Ian's slick back until he could dig his nails into his perky ass, urging him to keep moving. "Fuck me, Ian." He whined in his ear, pushing his body up to meet his thrust as much as possible. "I need you so bad."

"Yes!" Ian growled, pulling back enough to kiss him hard, pinning him to the bed. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby. Gonna give you what you need."

Mickey nodded quickly as Ian moved off of him to lock the door. It made him smile and blush as Ian winked at him. There would be no getting caught this time, no one barging in. It was just them, finally.

"Just us baby, promise." Ian dug around in his side table, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube before he moved back between Mickey's thighs, kissing him down to the bed.

"Just us." Mickey whispered back, moving his hand down a little to stroke Ian, eager to hear that growl.

"Let's get you ready for me, hmm?" Ian couldn't stop his grin when Mickey blushed at that. He sat back on his knees and lubed up two of his fingers. "Keep blushin baby, I love it."

As if on demand, Mickey blushed. Although it might have been Ian spreading his thighs as he licked his lips. "My entire face is red, you can't possibly see me blush."

"I can just tell." Ian spoke softly as he circled Mickey's entrance, getting it wet, watching those blue eyes flutter closed. "Remember to tell me if you want or need something." He pushed it all the way in, watching closely. "Just tell me."

Mickey nodded, hearing him but not focusing on anything more than Ian's finger. Long and skilled, stretching him just enough for him to crave more. One became two, making him whine and grind down against them.

When he got to three, Mickey was begging him to hurry. He pulled Ian down to his mouth, talking against his lips as Ian took him apart slowly. His fingers were just long enough to push against his prostate, making him a needy, horny mess.

"I'm ready," Mickey groaned, stilling Ian's arm from moving any further. "I need you right now."

Ian nodded, noticing how needy his own body was. His hands shook as he opened the condom with his teeth and slid it down his length, then the lube before he laid back down between Mickey's body.

"Kiss me." Ian begged, lining himself up, trying not to shake the entire time.

The kiss was slow as Ian began to push in, making them gasp and groan. Mickey held Ian's lower back, digging his nails in while Ian's hand was on his face, the other at his hip. The more Ian pushed, the shakier they became.

"Oh, my God," Mickey arched his back, head pressed deep into the pillow as Ian sagged on top of him, finally all the way in. "So big Ian, fuck."

Ian kissed along his neck, overwhelmed at the tightness around him. "And you're perfect, baby." He put their heads together as he moved, going slow and deep, watching Mickey's face each time he moved.

Mickey could only hold on, legs linked around Ian's ass, his nails digging into his back as he took every thrust. Ian was strong, pushing him up the bed each time. And he wouldn't have changed any of it.

"Harder, Ian," Mickey groaned into his neck, knowing Ian was being careful because with his body, he probably should be. "I won't break."

Ian did as requested and pushed in harder, his cock pulsed at the look on Mickey's face. "I'm not worried about you breaking, Mick," he moaned as he looked down. Mickey's cock was wetly sliding against his stomach. "I'm worried about me falling apart."

"I want you to fall apart." Mickey said as he bit the side of Ian's neck. Feeling him go harder, deeper because of it. "It's too much Ian, I already feel close."

Ian growled, then quickly rolled over and moved back against the wall with Mickey on top of him. "I was close the second I felt you."

Mickey put his face in Ian's neck, hiding from that hot gaze. He felt so open, so exposed like this. His legs shook at the deeper angle, feeling Ian nudge his sweet spot if he moved enough.

"Look at me, baby." Ian stroked his back, then down his ass, then his thighs.

Mickey moved to look, groaning as Ian's cock shifted deeper.

"It's just me baby, me and you." Ian held his thighs as he started to move again, helping Mickey ride him. "Let me see you."

Ian's tone made it so easy. It made everything easy.

Mickey gripped Ian's shoulders, settled his knees into the bed and let their heads rest together as he pushed up. Ian's entire body shook, letting out a deep groan. So he did it again, and again. Focusing on Ian's body, on Ian's pleasure as he moved on him.

"God, that's it, baby." Ian wrapped both arms around him, trying not to fall apart too soon. "You gotta come with me, please Mick."

"I am," he swallowed his groan. "Touch me Ian, I'm so close."

Ian moved to jerk him off quickly, unable to look away from the pleasure on his face. "Give it to me baby, come on." He bit along his neck, harder than any other time. "I can't stop it, please!"

Ian's desperate begging set him off, moving his body hard and fast. There were already red scratches on Ian's shoulders, probably now on his back. "I'm coming, Ian," he whined, "come for me!"

They came together, Ian held him down as he pushed up, chasing his orgasm as Mickey bucked against him, coming all over his chest. Their groans seemed to echo, pulsing back at them, making them keep moving, chasing the high they found within each other.

"Mickey," Ian whispered, out of breath as Mickey settled on his chest, his entire body shaking. "You are so fucking perfect."

Mickey smiled, kissing over Ian's chest before he pulled back and pushed their sweaty heads together. "You make me feel perfect."

Ian cupped his face and lightly kissed his lips. "No baby, you were already perfect. I'm the lucky one who gets to see it now."

What more is there to say? Mickey couldn't think of anything in that moment. When Ian led him into a kiss, he sagged against his body, wrapping both arms around his neck and gave away every piece of himself to Ian.


	7. Chapter 7

Speechless  
Part Seven

"I can't believe this is real." Ian smiled, looking up at their new house.

Mickey grinned, taking down the SOLD sign and set it in the grass. "Well, it's real." Mickey looked up at the house, a double story house, nothing too fancy but homey, beautiful. "Maybe it'll seem real when we have to make mortgage payments."

Ian snorted, joining Mickey in the yard and wrapped one arm around him. "Between what they're offering me to play, plus your new bookstore," he paused while Mickey blushed, "we should have no problems paying for it all."

Four years had gone by since Mickey first saw Ian play football. A lot of firsts happened that night, first game, first I love you, their first time having sex. And now, all these years later and Mikey was still blushing when Ian said something sweet.

From that night on, things had been better than the first twenty-five years of his life. Ian continued to play football, Mickey kept his job at the library and they did what any normal couple did; they made time for each other. They broke Ian's curfew, many many times. Mrs. Whitman caught them having sex in the bathroom at the library, and to this day she still couldn't stop giggling. Mickey went to every game he could, Ian finally got him to watch the Hobbit; and he didn't hate it as much as he should have.

Mickey met Ian's mom; a very sweet lady who was just as obsessed with books as he was. He even managed to get a friend out of Ian's brother, Lip. They had nothing in common but it worked. Ian met Mandy and those two were like old maids keeping secrets, it was annoying but sweet. Mickey finally got the full experience on Ian's bike. Not counting the first time that he puked, but all the times after. He got to see the world like Ian did, the beauty as it passed by.

They spent the holidays together, all of them. Not just Thanksgiving and Christmas, but Halloween and July 4th as well as the others. They went to all of the dances at the high school. Homecoming, spring fling, winter formal. Even prom where Ian was crowned prom king and refused to dance with the attractive blonde queen. Mickey would have understood and been okay with it but Ian wasn't having any of it. Then he was with Ian's mom and brother in the audience when Ian graduated high school with a full scholarship to play football.

Their lives intertwined the way they should when two people loved each other. They compromised, they loved and fought and cried. There was jealousy that brought them closer, and even managed to rip them apart for a short while. It was life and those things happened and the weak don't survive, but what he and Ian had was strong, legendary. They made it.

Ian got a full ride to college where he played football for three years before a team picked him up, The Chicago Bears. Ian accepted happily, trained hard and kept on with college online until he graduated. Mickey was there for it all, the ups and downs of college life, the harsh classes and demanding hours, sometimes forgoing their plans or needs until it was completed. He got to experience the joy Ian got from playing professional football, the demand, the new friends and opportunities given to him for all his hard work.

Mickey finally got his own bookstore. He used the money he saved up, plus a small bank loan and managed to get himself a place. Nothing big, but exactly what he wanted. With real coffee and couches everywhere, no computers in sight. He felt at home there and that's the way it should have felt.

Now they had their own house, close to Ian's teams home base, close to his bookstore. They bought it together, as a couple. All their stuff was put into a moving van that currently needed to be unloaded, thank God Ian was buff. They were ready for the start of forever together.

"I guess this kinda does feel unreal." Mickey commented after a kiss to his temple pulled him out of all those deep thoughts. "I can't believe it's been four years."

Ian grinned. "It doesn't feel like it's been four years, but it does at the same time."

Mickey looked up at the house and imagined him and Ian risking their lives to hang Christmas lights on the roof or decorating for Halloween and handing out candy to kids. He thought about Mandy or Lip coming to visit, maybe Ian's mom for holidays. All those normal things he'd never had.

"And to think this all started with you needing books." Mickey glanced up shyly to see Ian smirking.

"Look at us now, hmm? Off to bigger and better things together." Ian pulled him close, kissing over one side of his face. "I've never been this happy before, baby."

Mickey wrapped both arms around Ian's waist, moving his hands up the back of his shirt like he always did. "Me either and that's saying something because I'm older."

"And we get to christen the new house." Ian wiggled his eyebrows, hands moving down at the same time to squeeze his ass.

Mickey snorted. "Yeah, but only if you get that big ass bed of yours set up before then. Otherwise we aren't doing anything."

Ian's eyes widened and he quickly broke out of the embrace and nearly ran to the moving truck. "That is the first thing that comes out."

Mickey watched with a smirk as Ian opened the door and the bed was nowhere in sight. Ian groaned, hanging his head and Mickey walked over, hugging him from behind. "The bed was the first thing to go inside, remember?"

Ian nodded, whining.

"So, now we have to get all that shit out to get to the damn thing." He kissed the back of his neck and climbed up, getting the first of many boxes. "Come on Ian, gotta hustle."

Ian was still pouting as he got up alongside Mickey, bent down and grabbed four boxes at once. "Grab more than one, baby."

It was hard to focus on anything aside from the way Ian's arms looked. Tense, bulging from the weight of four boxes. Mickey bit his lip, trying not to let his imagination run wild.

"Four years and my arms still give you that deer in the headlights look?" He smiled and set the boxes down. "It's nothing you haven't seen many times before."

Mickey did what he did best, he blushed and fixed his glasses as a nervous tick. "Yeah, well they keep getting bigger. It's not my fault you hulked out." He set the box down and grabbed two more.

"You are so fucking adorable when you blush like that." Ian got the blush he expected and quickly pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the boxes and bent down to grab them.

"Shit," Mickey groaned, watching the muscles in his back shift as he stood. "If I walk into a door again I'm gonna be pissed, just saying."

Ian grinned, remembering when Mickey actually did walk into a door and broke his nose. He had to wear contacts for a week straight for the swelling to go down enough to get his glasses on.

"Maybe you should take yours off too, hmm?" Ian lifted his eyebrows. "That way we can be even."

Mickey shook his head, smiling as he looked away and headed into the house. "No way, no one wants to see that, trust me."

Ian growled and ran after him, boxes and all. He set then down just as Mickey bent down and used that to his advantage and moved up behind him. "You know I always wanna see that."

Mickey groaned, surprised to feel Ian hard against his ass as he stood back up. "Maybe I'll hit the gym and when I bulk up we can talk about it."

Ian scoffed and turned him around, pushing him against the nearest wall. "You do not need to go to the gym because your body is a work of art, baby." He licked his lips, eyeing his body. His fingers lifted the hem of his shirt and slowly worked it up his body. "Maybe I should show you?"

Mickey lifted his arms and the shirt was off, leaving him as bare chested as Ian was. "You know I won't say no, but I don't see that bed in here."

With a devious smirk, Ian bent down and lifted Mickey up as he did so many times before and pinned him against the wall. "I know how much you love when I take you against the wall." He pushed his hips forward, grinding against him until Mickey gasped. "I can move you anywhere I want."

"Fuck," Mickey groaned, gripping Ian's shoulders hard enough to leave nail marks. "We don't have any lube."

"We don't need it, do we?" He gripped Mickey's ass, squeezing as he kissed up the side of his neck, burying his face there. "I bet you're still open and wet from this morning."

Heat flashed down his body at Ian's dirty words. It had his cock pushing painfully against his zipper, aching for attention. "Yeah, I am." He groaned when Ian pushed against him again. "You really want to?"

Without another word, Ian set him on his feet and popped the button on his jeans, quickly yanking them down his hips. "I really, really want to." Ian gripped him, stroking slowly as he worked on getting his own jeans down. "Please baby."

Mickey nodded, helping Ian pull his jeans down and gripped his cock the first chance he could. "I never get used to how big you are, fuck."

Bending down, Ian took off Mickey's shoes then worked his jeans down until he could get them and his boxers off before pulling his own down. "And I never get used to how tight you always are for me."

For the most part, Mickey got over his inability to tell Ian what he wanted, or his thoughts concerning sex. He could voice it all now but still blushed when Ian voiced what he wanted or thought.

"What about the truck?" Mickey gasped as Ian lifted him up again, pinning him to the wall with a strong grip.

"It's not going anywhere." Ian replied, spit in his hand and stroked himself, then Mickey's hole. "And you always come quickly like this."

Mickey pulled him into a breathless kiss the second Ian started to push in. Swallowing each others gasps and groans as each hard inch pushed inside until he bottomed out. "Only because the angle is perfect." He gasped sharply when Ian moved, brushing right over his sweet spot. "You hit it every damn time."

Ian growled, doing it again and again. Watching his face the entire time as Mickey clawed his back and shoulders. "God baby, you feel so damn good." He pushed his head into Mickey's neck, feeling his cock twitch each time Mickey squeezed around him.

The way Ian was able to hold him up like this was incredible. To carry his weight without strain and have enough energy to fuck him into the wall. Mickey couldn't move like this, his legs were locked around Ian's lower back as his hands gripped firm shoulders. All he could do was hold on and let Ian have whatever he needed.

If there'd have been pictures on the wall, they'd have fallen down with the roughness of Ian's thrusts. He gripped both thighs, pushing in and out quickly, getting in deep and that growling sound never stopped. Ian's chest was slick with sweat, his hair slowly being plastered to his face. Mickey's cock was leaking between them, brushing up the hardness of Ian's abs.

"Fuck, that's it." Mickey whined, biting against Ian's shoulder as he pounded into that spot. "You gotta come with me."

Ian nodded, holding Mickey with one arm as his other pushed between them to stroke him quickly. "Come for me baby, let me feel it."

It was always Ian's last words that had him coming. Mickey dug his nails in, whining as he came between them. Ian growled into his ear, slamming him against the wall as he found his own release.

"God." Mickey sagged against him, barely able to keep his legs linked. "I thought I said we needed a bed."

Ian grinned and slowly walked them to the kitchen counter where he set Mickey down. "Yeah, but you always say that."

Mickey smoothed Ian's hair back as he kissed him, petting down his back and shoulders. His entire body was relaxed, sated even as Ian pulled out.

"You realize this means you get to unpack the rest of the truck." Mickey smirked as his legs trembled.

"Like hell," Ian scoffed, zipping up his jeans and moving to grab Mickey's from the floor in the living room. "It'll go faster with your help."

Mickey jumped down, legs weak as he used his boxers to clean up enough to slip his jeans on commando, something he never would have done until he met Ian. "Maybe I'm just gonna call and hire some of those buff moving guys to do it for me."

Ian growled. "Not fucking likely." He put his arm around Mickey's shoulders and led him back outside. "Keep your shirt off and I'll do the heavy lifting."

Mickey grinned and slapped Ian's ass as he walked back to the truck and grabbed an arm load of boxes. He sat down, stretching out his legs on the grass. "Come on, put your back into it."

"Oh, fuck you," Ian laughed, taking the boxes inside.

"Love you too, Ian." Mickey smiled, waiting for Ian to bend down and kiss him.

This is what they meant by happily ever after. For some it was marriage, for others it was children but for him it was watching Ian lug boxes in and out of the house and stealing kisses when he could. Ian was his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun with this, even if it was supposed to be a oneshot lol thank you

**Author's Note:**

> May add more, not sure if its needed/wanted


End file.
